


Avenging Harry Potter

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Avenging Harry Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki. (Being reposted since the original has disappeared from the site.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

Avenging Harry Potter

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-Prologue-**

Scooping up the little first year who was huddled in a corner pale and shaking with fear, eighteen year old Harry Potter dodged the falling stones from the ceiling, running towards where Hermione was gathering up any and all students she saw to get them out of the crumbling castle.

“Hermione you need to take them and go! Get them out of here.” Harry shouted towards the bushy haired female.

“We're going!” She shouted back, with one of the younger student's in her arm who seemed to have a broken leg. “Everyone stay close and stay behind me. We need to hurry and get out of here.”

Watching them leave, Harry turned and sprinted out of the ruins of the Gryffindor common rooms, looking around for any other student that was still alive. While Voldemort had fallen at Harry's wand almost an hour ago, he refused to leave until anyone still alive was trapped in the crumbling school.

Rounding the corner, Harry stopped short at the sight of Minister Fudge and a small group of Aurors.

“Minister if you're here for Voldemort you'll find his body out in the forest.” Harry said, moving to step around the Minister and continue his task, only to be stopped by the group of Aurors surrounding him and pointing their wands at him.

“What's this about?” Harry asked darkly, fingers clasping around his wand tightly.

“Mr. Potter we're here to take you into custody and to examine your wand for any dark curses as we've had concerns about you turning dark. You've defeated the current Dark Lord and can easily insinuate yourself into his place now that he is gone and our world is off kilter after this war.” Minister Fudge said, looking gleeful.

Snorting, Harry said, “Really? How about instead of supposedly capturing a 'Dark Lord' to make yourself look good for the next voting season you make yourself look great by rescuing any and all people still alive and trapped in Hogwarts?”

Sneering, Fudge said, “Stun him, take his wand and take him out of here, but make sure _no one_ sees you leave with him.”

Not knowing what to do, Harry could only watch as multiple stunners shot towards him. As they connected, Harry's world went dark and the last thing he saw was a grin stretched across Fudge's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Minister Fudge was it? Director Fury will be with you shortly. If you'd please take a seat and wait.” Agent Phil Coulson said, watching the portly man who paled and looked slightly ill when he caught sight of the clouds outside of the window. “I'm sorry I should have told you how high we are in the air...you aren't afraid of heights are you?” Coulson added with a hint of a smirk.

Turning away from the window, Fudge walked to the table and sat down while dabbing at his sweaty forehead with a cloth he pulled from his pocket.

“While I'm not afraid of heights I prefer to have my feet on the ground.” Fudge said. “I hate to seem impatient, but how long will it be before Mr. Fury is here?”

“I'm here now.” The dark skinned man said walking into the room, coat flaring around him as he walked. “You're dismissed for now, Agent Coulson. Maybe you can go and try to convince Stark  _not_ to anger Doctor Banner.”

“I'll get right on that, Director.” Coulson said heading for the door, leaving the two men alone in the room.

“So Mister Fudge what can S.H.I.E.L.D do for you?” Fury asked, sitting down at the table across from the man.

“I would like to offer an alliance with my kind, Witches and Wizards and ask that you contain a dangerous criminal for us in exchange for our alliance. We fear that he might be able to contact allies if we contain him and would escape.” Fudge said, looking away from Fury, avoiding eye contact.

“Who is this criminal and what are his crimes?” Fury asked.

“Harry James Potter, eighteen years of age. He caused multiple deaths and the destruction of one of our world's schools which also led to multiple deaths of children starting from the age of eleven. If you agree to contain him we'll be supplying you with potions that you can give him that will keep him subdued and also contain and block his magic so that he can't use it against you.”

“You have proof that he's done what he's been accused of?” Fury asked.

“I have death records of how the innocents died and which wand was used to cast the spell. The core of the wand records the spells used and we extracted the records for proof. They all match up with Potters wand; Phoenix feather core.”

“Do you have any of this proof or records with you? I'd like to take a look at them.” Fury asked.

“Of course.” Fudge said, pulling a shrunk briefcase out of his pocket and enlarged it. Opening it, he pulled out a file and handed it over.

Flipping open the file, Fury read over it and asked, “What's this other information? Yew and 13 ½ inches...and why is the section about the wand's owner and maker left blank?”

“We still need to fill in some of the information on there because we wanted to get Potter secured and away from any potential allies. We felt making sure he didn't escape to cause more deaths was more important than filling in a few minor details.” Fudge said, wiping at his sweaty brow again.

“What's this alliance you and your kind are offering?” Fudge asked, setting the file down.

“We are wiling to offer our trained Witches and Wizards when you come against magic users. You contact us and we will send them to aid you.”

Thinking about how easier Loki would have been to handle if they had other magic users, Fury nodded and said, “Alright. We'll accept your alliance and take point in securing your prisoner. Give us a day or two to set up a secure cell for him and then bring him and those potions you mentioned that will help us contain him.”

******END CHAPTER******

_**AN: Okay here's the start of the extended story from the prompt(s) that you guys and girls chose. I hope you're enjoying it so far and that you continue to enjoy it.** _

_**Also I wanted to mention that I know that Harry's wand is Holly, 11 inches with a Phoenix feather core. The one I used is just a little twist that I'm sure some of you will pick up on. ;)** _

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This story is being reposted as the original is gone from the site. No edits have been made to it.

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Chapter One-**

“Lets get on with this I've got a lot of things to do today including a business meeting in two hours.” Tony Stark said, strolling into the meeting room on the Helicarrier and dropped into a chair next to Bruce tossing a wave at the other man, and setting his briefcase suit on the table.

“Tony just sit and lets get this information.” Steve said, looking a little grim.

“What's the matter Spangles? What's got your flag in a bunch?”

“Tony this is a serious matter and you need to take it serious as a member of the Avengers.” Steve berated him.

“Alright alright I'll try to be more serious.” Tony said.

“Lets get started. Natasha is away on a mission, but you five are here as a precaution in case anything happens.” Coulson said, walking into the room. “We have a prisoner being transported that S.H.I.E.L.D will be responsible in keeping in custody. We want you five here just in case anything happens.”

“How dangerous exactly is this prisoner?” Clint asked, fingers playing with his bow that was on the table.

“Mr. Potter, the prisoner, went on a killing spree and killed a large number of people. He's also a Wizard.” Phil said.

“A magic user like my brother?” Thor asked.

“Yes and a strong one at that. We've been offered an alliance with others of his kind by taking custody of him. If you'll all follow me I'll bring you to the observation room so that we can keep an eye on the move.”

Without any further words, the five stood up from the table and followed Phil out of the room and down the hallway. It only took about a minute and they were stepping into another room with a glass wall which allowed them to see into another room.

“Director Fury. When is the prisoner getting here?” Steve asked, stepping up to the glass, looking into the room, still frowning.

“He should be here shortly.” Fury said, as a group of guards stepped into the room along with a few doctors.

“What are the doctors for?” Bruce asked.

“We've been given some potions to keep control over the prisoner. It will keep him subdued and less likely to fight back.” Fury explained as a round of cracks sounded in the room and a group of people in robes appeared, two of them holding up a skinny, black haired teen in between them who looked like he would have fell if not for the rough hands holding him up.

“ _That's_ the prisoner? He can't be more than sixteen.” Bruce snapped out in a growl.

“Harry James Potter is eighteen years old and a mass murderer.” Fury said as the people in robes practically shoved the teen at the guards while another passed over vials of liquids before they disappeared again, without saying anything.

As the guards forced the stumbling, glassy eyed teen onto the table in the room and strapped him down, Bruce let out another snarl which drew everyone's attention to him.

“Doctor Banner I think it would be a good idea for you to leave the room.” Fury said, motioning for Clint and Thor to take a hold of him.

“No let go.” A slurred voice came from the room, from the strapped down teen.

As his skin started to turn green, Bruce snapped out, “This isn't right.”

Without putting up a fight, even though he wished to as he watched the doctors insert a needle into the dark haired teens arm and inject a liquid, Bruce allowed Clint and Thor to lead him out of the room.

“I assume we have proof of their evidence against Harry then?” Steve asked, watching the doorway, slightly tense.

“We have some. We don't have the complete file, but I will contact them to get the complete evidence if you'd like to see it.” Fury offered.

“I would because something about this doesn't seem right.”

“I agree with Cap, here. Something about this isn't right.” Tony said, frowning as bleary green eyes locked onto the glass, pleading for help as if he knew people were watching. “Something about this doesn't sit right with me and I don't believe it. I don't believe that that kid did what he's being accused of.”

“Well lucky for us it doesn't matter what you believe. This isn't an Avengers or Tony Stark problem it's a S.H.I.E.L.D problem and we're handing it and you don't have to worry about it.” Fury replied.

With that, Fury turned and left the room without a look back at the teen succumbing to the drugs pumped into his system.

“Somethings not right about this, Cap.” Tony said softly to the blond.

“I know, but I don't know what we can do about it without making us an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve said with a frown of his own.

“Well then lets figure out what's wrong with it and help the kid out then. Because regardless of what Fury just said, this became a Tony Stark and an Avengers problem the second they called us in to act as the muscle.” Tony said before turning and leaving the room with Steve right behind him.

“We'll talk about this more when we get outside.” Steve said, noticing the S.H.I.E.L.D agents walking around the hallway.

“Got it, Cap. Should I have Pepper take over the meeting so we can talk?” Tony asked, already pulling out his phone, tapping out a message.

“Seems like you already are.” Steve said, sounding amused.

“Yeah well this is important and Pepper can handle the meeting better than I can.” Tony said with a shrug.

As they walked down the hall in tense silence, Phil joined them and said, “Clint is waiting in one of the jets to take you back to the tower. I'd like to join you and have a conversation with you.”

“You get the same feelings as us then, Agent?” Tony asked.

“If you've got the feeling that this whole thing is wrong then yeah. I also happen to have video of the meeting with the Minister that set this whole thing up.” Phil said, pulling a dvd out of his suit jacket, holding it up.

“We'll watch it back at the Tower. I'm going to fly ahead in my suit and I'll take Jolly Green with me so he can smash freely in his fun room until you get there.” Tony said as they walked into the hanger where Bruce, Clint, and Thor were waiting by one of the jets.

Bruce was standing between the two, tense and turning greener by the second.

“Let's go Jolly Green I'm taking us to the tower.” Tony said as he engaged his briefcase suit to put on his Iron Man suit.

“Fly fast, Tony because I don't know if I can hold my anger in that long. The other guy really wants to smash.” Bruce warned him, holding onto Tony as they took off out of the Helicarrier.

“We'll talk when we get back to the tower.” Steve said, cutting off Clint who had opened his mouth to say something.

“You got it, Cap.” Clint said with a salute as he walked up the ramp to the jet. “All aboard who's going aboard.”

It took them about twenty minutes to arrive at Stark tower and for Clint to land the jet on the extra large balcony that Tony had installed during the repairs after Loki's attack. Since the other Avenger's had their own suites in the tower, Tony felt it would be a good idea to have a landing space for a jet for when either Clint or Natasha had to leave for missions.

Heading into the tower, the three male Avengers and one Agent headed for the floor containing Bruce's anger management room. As they stepped off of the elevator, they found Tony sitting on the floor tossing a ball against the wall across from him only to catch it and toss it again. They could also faintly hear the sounds of crashing coming from the room behind him.

Silently they joined Tony against the wall, listening as the crashes began to slow down until nothing but silence came from the room. Shortly after, the door slid open and Bruce stepped out, still looking angry, but back to his normal self.

“Right now that that's out of the way we've got some things to talk about and to watch, thanks to Agent here.” Tony said, pushing himself up and off of the floor. Taking the lead, Tony led the group back into the elevator and pressed the button for the group floor. Shortly after the elevator doors opened and the group stepped out into the communal living room. Heading to the furniture, they each took a seat, trying to get comfortable for the upcoming conversation.

“So obviously we all think that this whole thing is fishy and that something is wrong with the entire situation. What are we going to do about that?” Tony asked.

“Well how about we start with the footage that Phil has.” Clint suggested, looking to the side where Phil was sitting beside him.

“Good idea. Lets see that footage, Agent.” Tony said, holding his hand out for the dvd.

Taking the dvd when Phil held it out, Tony moved to the entertainment center and put the dvd into the player then returned to his seat as the footage began to play. The group sat in silence, watching the footage, refusing to speak in case they missed anything important.

Once the footage ended, Tony snorted and said, “That guy was lying through his teeth. I've met people like him before. They lie to get the best outcome that they want. He's a sleazy politician that wants to make himself look best.”

“He looked rather shifty while he was talking about the evidence. Phil does S.H.I.E.L.D have a copy of the evidence that they talked about? Or a list of accomplices that they were worried would try to break him out? Maybe we could try and speak with one of them?” Steve asked, watching Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

“I don't know the full list of 'evidence' that they handed over, but when I return to S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow for my shift I'll see about getting it.”

“That is a good idea. We don't want to draw S.H.I.E.L.D's attention that we're going against them and investigating.” Steve said with a nod.

“Well whatever we're going to do it needs to be done quickly because the other guy wants to break in there and get him out of there. He, and I, don't appreciate the fact that those S.H.I.E.L.D doctors were so willing to inject an unknown liquid into him.” Bruce said darkly, cracking his knuckles.

“Don't do anything until I get the information tomorrow because S.H.I.E.L.D will be more than happy to take you into custody, Doctor Banner, if they think you're going rouge.” Phil warned him. As the others looked ready to defend Bruce, Phil added, “I'm not one of those people that's willing to do that.”

“I wish to return to Asgard and speak to Heimdall.” Thor said, looking outside where thunder was rumbling in the distance. “While some mortals may not be willing to accept what he sees as truth I believe you, my fellow warriors, would accept the truth that he speaks.”

“Do that, Thor. If you're willing and happy to accept what he says then I'll trust what he says.” Steve said with a nod, which was followed with the others agreeing as well.

“So we've got a plan. What should the rest of us do?” Clint asked.

“Act normally. Don't draw any unneeded attention to ourselves from S.H.I.E.L.D. If we do they may move him and we might not be able to find him and help him if he is being wrongly held.” Steve said.

“Right...I think that's going to be easier said than done.” Tony said. A statement which everyone seemed to agree on.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN:** Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and more will be up soon. :)

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Chapter Two-**

Only two days after the fateful day when Harry defeated Voldemort and then disappeared during the search for survivors in Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting in her parent's home, watching her boyfriend, stunned at what had just come out of his mouth.

“Ronald Weasley how dare you! You know as well as I do that Harry was _not_ a Dark Lord. Why are you so willing to castigate our best friend and denounce him just because the Ministry and news are claiming he was! We knew him better than that!” Hermione shouted, pacing back and forth, pressing her lips together to try and contain the words she wished to say to her boyfriend.

“Face it, Hermione, every time someone said something about him our entire years during school were true. He was just that good at acting and making us all believe that he was a good, innocent little boy. I was right whenever I turned my back on him.” Ron snarled, glaring at his bushy haired girlfriend.

Glaring at him, Hermione stalked over to the table and snatched up the paper with the large headline that proclaimed,  _**“BOY WHO LIVED FUTURE DARK LORD! ATTACKS MINISTER AND AURORS SCOWERING HOGWARTS FOR SURVIRORS!”** _

“This is nothing but false tripe! Harry was  _saving_ those kids even after defeating Voldemort. I was there and helping him...where were you during that, Ron? Maybe it's not Harry who's the up and coming Dark Lord.” Hermione spat, throwing the paper into the burning fireplace.

Jumping up, Ron roughly shoved Hermione, causing her to stumble and then catch herself against the chair near the fireplace.

When Ron opened his mouth, looking ready to continue yelling at her, Hermione slapped him on the face then shoved him towards the doorway. “Get out of my house and be thankful my father didn't see you do that. Consider us done, Ronald. I refuse to stay with a lowlife so ready to turn on his friends and so eager to put his hands on me.”

Sneering at her, Ron turned and stormed towards the door while yelling, “You'll be back, Hermione. We all know that you're the one that needs me and not the other way around.”

Snorting, Hermione said, “I don't need you. I'll be just fine alone and without you.” Following him, Hermione reached around him, yanked the door open and gave him a shove out of it, causing him stumble and barely manage to catch himself before he took a dive into the snow covering the grass.

Slamming the door Hermione walked back into the living room, glad that her parents were out of the house for the day. Slumping down on the couch, Hermione pulled a small photo album off of the table. It was filled with pictures she'd taken since she started at Hogwarts. Flipping through them she felt tears welling in her eyes; tears mainly for her missing friend who was her brother in everything but blood. Stopping at the one picture that had been snapped in the Gryffindor common room before the Yule Ball while she and Harry had been waiting for Ron. Smiling through her tears, she watched as Harry and she just messed around, twirling around in a crazy dance, laughing and having fun like they should have been doing at their age. 

“I won't give up, Harry. I won't let them just make you disappear. I know you're still out there and I'll die before I give up trying to find you.” She promised the boy in the picture. Setting the open book on the end table, Hermione pulled a notebook and pen towards her, jotting down ideas of where she could gain allies in searching for Harry and where she should start.

An hour later she barely had anything written on the list, but there was one thing she wanted to do right away; check out the ruins of Hogwarts for any clues before the renovations started to repair the school.

Standing up, Hermione rushed up to her room and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a thick sweater, followed by a cloak with a hood on it. Returning downstairs, she slipped on her winter boots then opened the door and walked to the street, using her wand to summon the Knights bus. Seconds later, the large purple triple decker bus came roaring down the street.

Cringing, even though she knew the Muggles couldn't see it, Hermione watched as the bus came to a screeching halt in front of her. As Ernie Prang opened the door, she stepped up and smiled hesitantly at him.

“Where you going today, lass?” Ernie asked, looking at her, white hair as wild as ever.

“Hogsmeade.” She answered shortly, not up for any conversations.

“Alright. It's 11 sickles for the ride, 15 if you want a hot chocolate. Talk to Stan if you want that.” Ernie ordered.

Handing over the 11 sickles, Hermione took a seat, holding onto one of the rails as the bus took off. Leaning her head forward, Hermione avoided looking out any of the windows. While she wasn't one that was prone to getting car sick the Knight bus was an entirely different experience than driving in a car.

A short while later, the bus was screeching to a halt outside of the the Three Broomsticks Inn. Standing up on shaky legs, Hermione clambered off of the bus while pulling the hood of her cloak up, hiding her identity from anyone in the small village.

Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, Hermione walked through the ankle deep snow, heading towards the castle she could see in the distance, avoiding any of the Aurors she could see patrolling the village and surrounding areas to help make the Witches and Wizards in the area feel more secure.

As she approached the castle where she had spent so many years at, Hermione felt sadness at seeing the once majestic building so torn down and damaged. Using another spell, the Homenum Revelio, she quickly detected and managed to avoid the small group of Aurors that were patrolling the ground.

Walking into the main doors that were standing wide open, one blasted fully off of its hinges, Hermione carefully ascended the staircase that would lead to the Gryffindor common room, deciding her best place to start would be the last place she saw Harry. Wandering down the halls devoid of any life, even the ghosts were missing and portraits were still. To her, the castle felt...eerie to say the least. As she walked further into the familiar halls, Hermione had to use a Lumos to be able to see anything as she walked.

Entering the Gryffindor common room, Hermione looked at the abandoned books sitting open, ink pots tipped over onto stained parchment. Knowing that he had left, she turned around and exited the room almost as quickly as she had entered it. Turning down the hall, Hermione headed the way she remembered seeing Harry going on that fateful day.

Not knowing what she was looking for or what she could even find, Hermione walked, stopping and looking at anything that looked like it might be important...nothing really did.

Nearly a half hour later, Hermione felt a little discouraged and leaned against the wall, sliding down it and let her head thump back against the stone wall.

“I don't know what I was expecting.” She mumbled to herself, setting her illuminated wand beside her on the floor. “Anything that might have been here is probably long gone or destroyed by the Ministry.”

Closing her eyes as tears of frustration trailed down her face, Hermione wondered what she'd be able to do. No one seemed to believe that Harry was innocent. They all seemed eager and willing to accept that Harry was guilty and no one seemed wiling to fight for the truth against the Ministry.

Sighing, Hermione decided it might be best to give up for the day and go home. Nothing at Hogwarts seemed like it would help Hermione help Harry or even find where he was. Reaching to her side, Hermione looked down as she wrapped her fingers around her wand and caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she reached over and pushed a piece of rubble off of the item and gasped as she saw what was under it; Harry's 11 inch, Holly wand sitting innocently on the ground and not in Ministry custody like the news article had claimed it to be with recorded proof of dark curses being cast with it.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: Short chapter I know. I'm sorry and I'll try to make the next chapter longer for the next time. I hope you all enjoyed and continue to read the story.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Chapter Three-**

Evening fell in New York with all of the Avengers, minus Natasha who would be back in a few days from her mission if all went well and Thor who was in Asgard speaking with Heimdall, gathered on the communal floor waiting for Phil to return from his shift of the day with any and all evidence S.H.I.E.L.D had on Harry Potter.

“Do you think we'll be able to do this without drawing S.H.I.E.L.D's wrath onto us?” Bruce asked, fingers tapping nervously on the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

“I think if we can prove it to Fury that he's not what that Minister claimed he was we'll be better off, but with S.H.I.E.L.D you never know...I think they're still a little pissed that I diverted their nuke during the Chitauri invasion.” Tony said from where he was working on his tablet, trying to pass the time.

“Besides Thor speaking with Heimdall, how will we be able to verify that the information is false or true?” Steve asked.

“That's the problem. I don't know how we can do that. If we could contact some people from that world that isn't biased against the kid maybe we could get additional information, but I have no idea of who we could contact or even how we could contact them.” Tony said.

“You mean your genius self hasn't already thought of that?” Clint teased from the hammock he had hanging up near the ceiling.

“As much as I hate to admit it, even my genius takes some time to work during certain situations.”

“Well hopefully we can figure it out soon because the other guy is rattling his cage pretty hard. He wants out and he wants to get him out of there. Seeing him strapped down to that table pissed us both off.” Bruce said, eyes already green. They had changed to green and stayed green ever since the team had been on the Helicarrier and seen Harry and the entire situation with him.

Before anyone could respond, the elevator slid open and Phil walked in, holding up a file in his hand. “I've got good and bad news...which one do you want first?”

“We'd be stupid to take the good news first.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

“Alright bad news first. The bad news is we don't have much information. We haven't received any new information that what we were told during the meeting with the Minister and the Director doesn't seem too concerned about getting it.” Phil said, holding out the file in his hand which Bruce took. “We were told the basics; mass murderer, records from his Phoenix feather core, 13 ½ inch, yew wood wand as proof...”

“This isn't yew and the wand isn't 13 ½ inches. Close to it, but it's maybe 10 ½ or 11 inches.” Bruce said, holding up a picture of the teen smiling, standing in between a bushy haired female and a redheaded male, each of them holding wands in their hands. They looked young in the picture, maybe only ten or eleven years old.

“You can tell the difference between wood?” Tony asked, leaning over to look at the picture.

“If you remember I used to travel a lot. I learned a lot about different, sometimes irrelevant things.” Bruce said with a shrug. “If I'm looking at this right this might be wood from a Holly tree.”

“Okay so how does that help us?” Steve asked, feeling a little lost.

“Well the Minister said that they evidence they recorded came from a yew wand, 13 ½ inches. If that's true and this wand is his real wand...someone screwed up and that's an innocent kid strapped in the Helicarrier.”

“But can they have more than one wand? Can someone else use their wand and cast those spells? We have unanswered questions that we need answered.” Steve said, frustrated.

“Well on to the good news then. We have a small list of accomplices that they warned us to look out for. I think Tony should put his skills and name to use and try and contact some of them.” Phil said, holding up another file. “We've got family; an aunt; Petunia Dursley, Uncle; Vernon Dursley and cousin; Dudley Dursley. They have them marked as a 'non threat'. The only threat listed on the page is a classmate and friend of his; a Hermione Granger.”

“That's it? Gimme that list and I'll get contact information.” Tony said, holding his hand out for the file. “Should I make contact as soon as I get information?”

“I don't think we have time to waste so go for it.” Steve said with a nod, looking at Phil for any agreement or disagreement.

“I agree we need to get in touch and see what they know, if anything.” Phil agreed.

“Great I'll go and get to that. If Thor shows up get me. I want to know what he's found out.” Tony said, standing up and heading for the elevator without waiting for a response.

Walking into the elevator, Tony said, “Jarvis pull up any information you can find on the following four people; Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Hermione Granger. Have them sent to the computer in my lab.”

“Yes sir, pulling up all available information now.” Jarvis responded.

When he reached the floor with his lab, Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked into the room, heading to the small office off to the side where he had a small futon couch, desk computer and telephone set up; an office that he set up to appease Pepper when she got on him about resting and answering calls when he got them.

Walking into the room, Tony sat down at the desk and turned the computer monitor that was already lit up with information towards him.

“Alright lets get started.” Tony mumbled, pulling up the contact information for Harry's family first. They all lived in the same house so he only had to call the one number. Dialing the number, he listened as the phone rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello ma'am I'm hoping to speak with Petunia Dursley. Would you be her?”

“Yes sir this is her.” The sickly sweet voice said.

“Very good. I was looking for some information and I thought you or your family would be the best to help me.”

“I can try my best. What are you hoping to find out?”

“I'm calling in regards to your nephew, I believe, Harry Potter...”Was all he got out before Petunia cut him off, voice angry now.

“Listen here, sir, that reprobate is not my family's concern and hasn't been for well over a year. We have nothing to do with him or his freakish ways. We have no idea where he is, nor do we care to find out. Do _not_ call us again.” Petunia snapped before she hung up.

“Well that went rather well didn't it, J?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“It seemed to go splendidly, sir.” The AI responded.

“Well lets move on since his  _loving_ relatives were so unhelpful.” Tony muttered, closing the window with the Dursley's information on the page and pulled up the page with Hermione Granger's information.

Dialing the number, Tony hoped he didn't get the same response as he did from the Dursley's. Listening to the phone ring again and again, Tony began to lose hope for an answer before a breathless voice answered.

“Hello?” A female voice answered, sounding out of breath.

“Hello I'm looking for Hermione Granger is she available?” Tony asked.

“Just one second we're just getting in from the store. I'll fetch her for you.” The female said before she set down the phone and Tony could hear her in the distance calling, “Hermione honey there's a gentleman on the phone for you.”

“Hello?”

“Hermione Granger?” Tony asked.

“Yes who's calling?”

“Ms. Granger my name's Tony I was hoping to speak to you about Harry Potter...” Tony got out before he was cut off.

“Who is this? If this is a reporter you can bugger off because I'm not giving you an interview about my friend.” She snapped out.

“No Ms. Granger I'm not a reporter. My friends and I are are trying to help Mr. Potter, but we need to know if he's innocent before we can do anything.”

“Why are you calling me then? I'm his  _friend._ Don't you assume I'm going to proclaim his innocence even if he wasn't?” She asked, still sounding suspicious. 

“Sir the others wished for me to inform you that Thor has arrived in the building.” Jarvis said, interrupting the phone call.

“Ms. Granger I need to go I have a meeting with someone who might be able to help Harry. If you think you can trust me give this number a call back and I'll answer. Look up The Avengers and Tony Stark...you can trust us. If we don't hear back from you we'll take that as your answer not to trust us.” With that, Tony hung up, hoping he hadn't just ruined any chance of getting her help.

Standing up, Tony rushed towards the elevator, wanting to get up to the room to see what Thor had found out.

“Thor, point break, what did you find out?” Tony called, walking into the room, instantly spotting the blond standing with his arms crossed over his armored chest.

“Sadly Heimdall was not able to see the Wizards. He claims that there is something about their magic that hides them from his view.” Thor said with a frown.

“So he couldn't help us. Great that puts us back to square one.” Clint swore.

“Not entirely. I feel that I know of a way to solve this conundrum, but I have doubts that you will agree with it.” Thor said, moving to drop onto a couch, cringing when it cracked underneath him.

“Lets hear it, Thor. We'll take any suggestion right about now.” Steve said, motioning for Thor to continue.

“Loki.” Thor simply said.

“What about your crazy brother?” Tony asked, looking at the god.

“Loki has the power to find out if he did what he is accused of doing.”

“How can we be sure that Loki won't just lie or he won't use the time to try and escape from us?” Steve asked.

“If there is one thing I know about Loki it is that he is protective of Magic users and does not stand for harm, even more so in the case of unjustified harm, coming to them. He will not lie about the truth on this matter.”

“That's great and all, but if we break into S.H.I.E.L.D with Loki we'll be considered dangerous and to have turned and we'll be hunted down and taken out. How can we avoid that?” Clint asked from his hammock, tensing when Loki was mentioned.

“Well what if Loki breaks in on his own? S.H.I.E.L.D won't know that Loki didn't escape from Asgard if we don't tell him and he's been able to break into one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases before so I don't see why he couldn't do it again.” Phil spoke.

“That might work. Thor could you get Loki here to help us?” Steve asked.

“I shall speak with my father and Loki about the matter. Loki will agree as soon as he hears about the unjust treatment of the young magic user. It might be more of a task with my father though.”

“Well try because something tells me that kid did _nothing_ that he was accused of. I think the people who sent him here might have set him up.” Steve said.

“I shall leave and return with haste.” Thor said, standing up and grabbing Mjolnir.

As Thor left, using the balcony as his exit point, Steve said, “We'll need to decide what we can do if he really is innocent. S.H.I.E.L.D might not be willing to do anything if it means losing the support of the magic users.”

“Lets deal with that when it comes to that, but if that kids innocent, regardless of what S.H.I.E.L.D thinks I'll be giving him sanctuary in the tower even if you all don't agree. I refuse to allow him to suffer for something he didn’t' do.” Tony said stubbornly.

“And I agree. If he didn't do it he's getting our support and protection, but we'll need to try and do that without ruffling any feathers and causing a war between everyone that will just cause hundreds of deaths.”

******END PROMPT******

AN: Here's your next chapter. Things are starting to heat up now. :) I hope you're all enjoying the story and more will be up soon.

_**Also I wanted to say I'm sure everyone will be skeptical about Bruce being able to identify the wand wood just by looking at the picture, but in my mind he's traveled a lot and seen many different things.** _

_**And another important note I know where I'm going in this story and things may not happen right away that you think might/should happen (For example with Harry's wand being found). Just know I have plans on what I'm doing and I'm not forgetting or just having things done with. :)** _

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Chapter Four-**

Landing in his home of Asgard, Thor took a second to take a breath of the air and the sight of the golden city in the distance before he headed for the horse that was waiting for him, courtesy of Heimdall. Giving a nod to the gatekeeper, Thor hauled himself into the saddle and started towards the city at a gallop.

Before long he was passing through the gates into the city and slowed the horse down to a walk so that he didn't trample anyone in his path. Dismounting, he handed the reins to the nearest hand then made his way towards the palace, walking up the steps. As soon as he entered, he turned towards the right and headed towards a guarded doorway.

“I wish to speak with my brother.” Thor informed the armed guard, guarding the stairs to the cells.

“Of course, Prince Thor. Prince Loki is in the same cell as when you were last here.” The guard informed him, stepping aside to that Thor could climb the staircase beyond the doorway. There was a set of stairs leading up into the palace and one lower; each one led to a different level of the prison. The higher section was where Loki was placed. Climbing the stairs, Thor ran a hand through his blond locks, hoping his brother would be easily swayed towards helping him.

At the top of the stairs was another armed guard, blocking a thick metal door.

With a slight bow, the guard stepped aside, opened the door, and said, “Prince Thor.”

Stepping through the door, Thor walked down the hall, heading towards the room that held his brother. Stopping outside of the door that had Loki's name engraved in the prisoner ID plate, Thor took a deep breath then reached out, opened the door, and stepped inside.

The cell was set up like a set of rooms, there was a bed off to the right with a door beside that which led into Loki's bathing chambers. To the left of Thor there was a small table with two chairs at it. On top of the tables were some of Loki's books that he had requested upon his imprisonment.

As he stepped inside, Thor caught sight of Loki leaning against the wall looking out the window at Asgard, taking into the scenery.

“Hello brother. What has you visiting my humble abode?” Loki asked without turning around.

“Brother I come to ask for your help.” Thor said, stepping forward, moving towards the small table in the room.

“What ever would make me wish to help you?” Loki asked, turning towards Thor with a raised eye brow.

“This has nothing to do with my own well being, Loki. Neither does it have to do with anyone on Asgard or my S.H.I.E.L.D brothers on Midgard. However my fellow Avengers and I have come across a problem that only you can help us with.”

“Again, I pose the question, why would I help you or your friends?”

“Not for me or them, but for a Wizard who we think is being wrongly imprisoned. Would you let a fellow Magic user suffer because you wish not to help us?” Thor asked, sitting at the table.

“Even if I was eager to help a fellow Magic user, Odin would never allow me out of my cage to help...and I highly doubt S.H.I.E.L.D would eagerly welcome me in to help them.”

“You would not be aiding S.H.I.E.L.D...you would be breaking in to their flying ship to retrieve the Wizard.”

“You wish for me to break into your allies ship? Do you no longer hold an allegiance to them?” Loki asked, looking intrigued.

“The Avengers and I will still stand with them against any threat to Midgard, but we do not agree that the Wizard is guilty, but we cannot take him out without making ourselves and enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“So you wish for me to do your dirty work.” Loki said, dryly.

“If there was another way we would do it, but we need to know if he is truly innocent and get him out of there _safely_ if he is. You're the only one I would trust with this, brother.”

“After what I've done you would trust me with this? Are you that sure that I will not use the time to escape?”

“Call me ignorant or stupid if you will, but I believe there is still good in you, Loki. I know you will do the right thing in the end.”

Standing quietly for a few seconds, Loki stared at Thor before he turned around and returned to his position near the window. Once he was looking outside he said, “Leave me to think. Return later tonight and I will give you my answer.”

“Of course, brother. I shall speak with father about having you released and then return.”

With that, Thor stood and made his way out of the room and out of the prison area of the palace and towards the rooms where he was likely to find his mother and father at this time of day; their own personal dining rooms where they would eat their mid-morning meals together.

Knocking on the doors, Thor waited for a response and a call for entrance before he opened the doors and stepped inside.

At seeing her eldest son, Frigga stood up and moved to embrace him.

“Greetings mother.” Thor said, returning the hug before nodding towards his father, “Father.”

“Have you returned to speak with Heimdall again?” Odin asked, pushing his empty plate away from him.

“No I came to speak with Loki this time.” Thor said, allowing his mother to lead him to the table and push him down into one of the chairs.

“Has your brother somehow managed to cause his usual mischief from his rooms?” Odin asked, looking up at Thor with his one good eye.

“Nay he has not.” Thor said, looking to the left at his mother before returning his gaze to his father. “My fellow warriors on Midgard believe that Loki could help us with a current problem. I came to ask him for his help and you to allow him to return to Midgard with me to give that help.”

“How can your brother help you from here?”

“He cannot and that is why I am here. I wish to ask you to release him into my custody to allow him to aid my fellow warriors and I.”

“Thor your brother caused hundreds of deaths when he was last on Midgard. I am sure you understand when I say I am hesitant to allow him to return there lest he cause more.”

“He will not, but I will take any and all responsibility for him while he is there. Any wrongs he causes will sit on my shoulders and I shall accept punishment for them.” Thor promised, staring straight at his father.

“And if he kills more Midgardians you would take the punishment he would suffer?”

“Yes in an instant.”

“Then you are very confident that he will not cause more senseless deaths? That or you have lost all your senses.”

“I know he will not cause any more deaths while there because I know he will want to help with this problem.”

“I wish to speak with your brother before I make any decisions. Tell the guards to have him brought here and then leave us to speak.” Odin told his son.

Standing up, Thor went outside and told the guard to have Loki brought to the rooms then leaned against the wall across from the door.

Only minutes later, Loki was led down the hallway, magic restraining shackles around his wrists to keep him from using against anyone. Once Loki was in the room, the guard stepped back out, retaking his place guarding the door.

Shifting anxiously, and slightly impatiently, Thor avoided the guard's knowing look. As time passed, Thor began to feel more and more anxious as the doors remained closed to his parent's rooms.

After another five minutes went by the door opened and Loki walked out, rubbing his bare wrists.

“Before our trip, brother, I wish to gather supplies from my chambers.” Loki said, turning right and walking towards his rooms in the family wing.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: I want to make note that I haven't seen Thor: The Dark World and I haven't watched Thor in a while so I don't really remember what Asgard looks like or even what the prison cells would look like so I improvised. I looked up some pictures online, but none of them really helped me out.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Five-**

Almost two days after Thor left to return to Asgard, Tony was sitting in his lab, tinkering with an upgrade for Clint's arrows. He had already developed some that, when they exploded, emitted a knock out gas and was currently working on ones that would explode like a flashbang and would temporarily stun their enemies, hopefully giving them an advantage.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but Thor is back along with Loki and Agent Romanoff is in the elevator heading to the floor they're on.” Jarvis announced.

“What? Is there anyone else on the floor with Thor and Loki?” Tony asked, jumping up and heading for the door.

“No sir just the two. Shall I inform the Captain and others?”

“Yeah let them know.” Tony said stepping into the elevator and pressed the button for the communal floor. “And J, get my elevator up there quickly.”

“Shall I stop her elevator until you arrive?”

“No she'll just get out and get up there. Plus that will put her guard up and she'll be suspecting trouble. Just get me up there quickly so she doesn't try to kill them.” Tony said, even as a gunshot sounded as the elevator stopped and the doors open.

“Natasha wait!” Tony shouted, rushing forwards as her finger tightened around the trigger again.

“What is _he_ doing here?” She asked, tightly, eyes staying on the gods in front of her.

“We'll explain everything I promise just put your gun down.” Tony said.

“Natasha stand down!” Steve's voice ordered from behind them as he stepped off of the elevator with Clint and Bruce.

Looking between the group, Natasha sighed and slowly lowered her gun, but kept it in her hand, ready to use it if need be.

“I want an explanation and I want it  _now_ .” She ordered tossing a glare towards her teammates.

“This is lovely and all, but while you do that I'll do what I'm supposed to be doing.” Loki said with a grin before disappearing.

Tensing, Natasha frowned and looked at the team who all backed up when her eyes connected with theirs. “Explain. Now.” She ordered.

Gulping, Tony glanced at the others and saw the same worried and concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

Appearing inside of the Helicarrier, Loki took a second to look around at the agents scurrying around, doing whatever their task at the moment was completely unaware of his presence thanks to the spell keeping him invisible to them. He could easily destroy them and their precious Helicarrier if he wished to.

Heading out of the room and down the hall, Loki sneered when he caught sight of the one eyed leader walking down the hall talking with another agent, oblivious to everything but the papers in his hand.

“This information doesn't make me happy, doctor. You and your team were ordered to see what information you could obtain from Potter's blood and you have yet to show me any results. Tell me why I shouldn't replace you and your team and find one that will do what they promise.”

“Director Fury it isn't as easy as simply taking his blood and harnessing his powers through it. We need to first find the DNA strand that his magic is in and then try to extract it and work from there. It is not a simple procedure. Especially since his magic might not even be viable in his blood. It might be something in his brain or just laced through his body.”

“I said nothing about you harnessing or extracting his magic...not at this time anyway. I simply want you to find any information about it so that we could check others blood and see if we can verify their status as a Witch or Wizard through their blood. That way we'll know if we're dealing with one if we come across an enemy with the same pattern in their DNA.”

“Uh yes sir, Director I'm sorry I must have misunderstood/” The doctor said, fiddling with the glasses covering his eyes, looking away from Fury. “We'll try our best to get the information quickly. I'll have my team work overtime until we get it.”

“See that you do. Now that we know there's an entire world of them out there we need to be able to know if we're dealing with one. And see about replicating the potion they gave you to contain Potter. It would come in handy against them if need be.” Fury ordered.

“Yes sir Director we'll get right on that.” The doctor said with a nod. “If that's all I'll get back and get the team working double time.”

“That's it for now. I want an update before you leave for the day, doctor or else I'll see about finding another, more competent, person to take over your duties.” Fury ordered, continuing down the hall as the doctor stopped and turned around.

Following behind the doctor, Loki couldn't help giving him a bump, causing him to stumble and bump into a tray of equipment in the hall which made the other agents look up at him.

Chuckling at the embarrassed look that spread across the doctors face as he adjusted his coat, Loki continued to follow him down hall, pace quicker as the doctor tried to escape the watchful eyes of the fellow workers. As they got further into the area, he noticed more and more people wearing long white coats and knew he was in the right spot thanks to Thor's description.

Looking at the scrolling information on the plaques on the wall, almost like the prison plaques on Asgard, Loki stopped as the doctor continued on to the room next door when he saw the name he was looking for scrolling; Potter, Harry J.

Looking between the door that led into the room holding the prisoner and the door the doctor went into, Loki decided he wanted to see what the doctor was up to first. Slipping into the door that the doctor left slightly cracked, Loki watched as the doctor paced back and forth in front of two others wearing the same type of coat; a male, maybe in his late forties, with a bald head and blue eyes and the other, a female who looked pretty young, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes.

“I want results and I want them  _now_ . Not only is the Director breathing down my neck for results I have to Council demanding the weapons they ordered us to create using his magic. I don't care how late or long you need to work to get them but get it done and get it done  _now_ .” The doctor shouted as he yanked at his black hair, pacing faster and faster in the room.

“Doctor there is absolutely nothing in his blood or DNA that we can find to extract to recreate.”

“Then crack open his skull and inspect his brain for any anomalies. As long as he's still alive then I don't care how you get the results that I need.”

Furious, Loki dropped the spell hiding him, causing the female doctor to shriek. Ignoring her, Loki grabbed the pacing doctor around the throat and slammed him against the window, head cracking the glass and causing a pattern of spiderweb fractures to appear.

“How pitiful you are to think that you could harness what isn't your to control.” Loki said with a sneer, ignoring the other two doctors as they ran from the room, no doubt going to summon help. “Do you really think you could take control of what is too strong for you?”

Gasping, the doctor grasped Loki's wrist, trying to pull the hand that was cutting off his air supply away from his throat.

“Lucky for you I do not have the time to deal with you, but know this, if you even think about continuing this foul line of work I shall hunt you down and destroy you piece by piece. You shall wish for death long before I grant it to you.”

With that, Loki disappeared before reappearing beside the table that Harry was strapped to. Using his magic, he reinforced the door, blocking off entrance to the guards he could hear pounding down the halls.

Pocketing the capped potions that they had been forcing into Harry's body, Loki destroyed the computers in the room that held the information on them before he moved to the table and placed his fingers against Harry's temples.

“Innocent or not I shall take you away from this torture, but I must know so I know if I am to bring you to my brother and his irritating allies or not.” Loki mumbled, closing his eyes as he sunk into Harry's mind.

A short time later, Loki pulled out of Harry's mind and memories, eyes flashing with fire. Easily breaking the straps securing Harry to the table, Loki scooped him up in his arms, Harry's head landing on his shoulder.

Using a blast of magic, Loki destroyed all of the equipment in the room, hopefully destroying any of the files and samples the doctors had. With that, Loki removed his barrier on the door, watching as it burst open, Fury in the lead with a gun in his hands.

“Put him down and put your hands up, Loki. You've got nowhere to go.”

  
“I shall not. And you, should check facts before you imprison an innocent man and allow your doctors to experiment and torture him. Did you know your lead doctor has been trying to use his magic to create weapons for your council?” Loki asked, watching as anger rose in Fury's one good eye. Giving a mocking bow, Loki said, “I bid you all a farewell.”

With that, Loki disappeared, holding the Wizard securely in his arms.

* * *

 

“It's taking your brother a long time and we haven't heard from S.H.I.E.L.D about Loki showing up...are you sure he didn't just skip out on us?” Tony asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

“No Loki would not do that. Have faith that he will be here.” Thor said, even though his face betrayed his worry.

“I still say that was a stupid idea. If he's guilty we've just given Loki a strong ally that will have no problems about killing.” Natasha said, fingering her gun.

“You'll understand when you see him, Nat. He just...doesn't look capable of what they claimed.” Clint said.

“A lot of people can look innocent and be guilty.” She said giving Clint a look that said he should know that.

“Maybe so and if we're wrong we'll listen to you say 'I told you so', but we're not wrong. Because, you know, I'm never wrong.” Tony said, cutting off the argument that seemed to be brewing.

As they all sat around, trying not to look anxious, Loki appeared with an irate look on his face and the limp body of S.H.I.E.L.D's prisoner, Harry Potter, in his arms.

“Where can I place him?”

“Put him on the couch.” Tony said, pointing towards the furniture, ignoring the blaring Avengers alarm going off in the background while Steve went to answer it.

“If you want your little electronic toys to be safe I need to place him somewhere else. When he wakes the blocking potions they've been injecting him with will wear off and his magic will overflow and explode causing damage to any electronics in the area.” Loki explained.

Sharing a look, Tony said, “Follow me. We'll put him in the Hulk-proof room. Anything in there is meant to be replaced if it gets broken.”

Nodding, Loki followed him, ignoring the others in the room who were scrambling around getting ready to rush out to meet Fury and try to keep him from figuring out what was happening.

“How bad was it?” Bruce asked, walking beside the god.

“They were experimenting on him. Trying to harness his magic by using his blood.” Loki hissed out, clenching his hands around the bundle in his arms.

Growling, Bruce's eyes flashed green as he clenched his fists.

“Easy there Jolly Green. We only have the one emergency room and I don't think it would be a good idea to put Hulk in the same room as the Wizard there if he's going to cause chaos when he wakes up.” Tony said, punching in the code to open the room.

“Tony, Bruce we need to head out.” Steve said rushing into the room dressed in his costume.

“Alright...what are we going to do about Loki?” Tony asked, realizing they'd never talked about it.

“I shall stay here and watch over the Magic user. He will need someone capable to help him here when he wakes.” Loki said, keeping his eyes on the teen as he slowly lowered him onto the small bed in the room. Sitting on the edge beside him.

“Don't make us regret trusting you.” Steve warned, motioning for Tony and Bruce to follow him.

“And don't even think about hurting him. Hulk already feels rather protective of someone that has been experimented on and hurt.” Bruce said before following the other two out.

Not answering, Loki reached out and ran his fingers through the dirty and knotty black hair of the Wizard.

******END CHAPTER******

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I had a problem with my computer and I lost the document with how I planned the story to go and the next few chapters I had written (I had 3-4 chapters written ahead of the current one). Right now I have lost pretty much ALL motivation for this story since I lost all that work, but I will still be working on it to finish it. I'm going to try to not rush through the story, but honestly I just want it to be done since I lost all of that work and the motivation along with it.** _

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Six-**

As the Avengers sat around the table in the Helicarrier, they watched as Director Fury paced back and forth, while glaring at the security footage played across the screen, showing Loki taking Harry from his restraints and disappearing with him.

“Would anyone, maybe _you_ Thor, like to tell me how Loki is on earth again? And not only that, he broke into our secure facilities and took off with our dangerous prisoner.” Fury asked, glaring at the blond god.

“Man of Fury I have had no knowledge of Loki being away from Asgard. On my last visit with my parents they had even informed me that Loki has not been out of his cell because of his refusal to acknowledge that what he had done was wrong.” Thor said with a sad frown on his face as he looked at the frozen picture of Loki holding Harry.

“Well he's not there anymore and he's taken off with someone that is just as strong as he is magically. We're going to have another dangerous incident if they aren't found.”

“Your scientists haven't figured out ways to stop or protect themselves against magic then?” Bruce asked sarcastically, anger in his eyes. “Loki  _did_ say your scientists were trying to experiment with your prisoners magic.”

“Doctor Banner maybe it isn't best for you to be here.”

“He's a member of my team and he's needed here. I trust him enough to be able to control his anger issues.” Steve said, motioning for Bruce to stay in his seat.

Sitting back, Bruce nodded, taking a few deep breaths to control his anger.

“I understand your anger at experiments being done, especially on someone unwilling, but my orders are just so that we can monitor others blood to check for magic levels in others. That way we'll know if we're dealing with magic users so you don't have any surprises during fights.” Fury said. “Loki and his magic was bad enough. This way we'll know and can try to counteract any magic they may use to keep civilians and yourselves safe in the face of war.”

“Regardless, the other guy doesn't like experiments being done on unconscious and restrained  _teenagers._ ” Bruce said. 

Ignoring the veiled warning, Fury turned towards Thor and said, “What are you planning to do about this?”

“I can visit Asgard and speak with Heimdall and ask him to seek out Loki, but there is always the chance that Loki is able to evade Heimdall's sight.”

Sighing, Fury ran a hand across his face and said, “Do that and quickly. I want Loki off of this planet and the prisoner back in his cell before we have to deal with another city being destroyed in a fight.”

“I shall leave with haste after our meeting concludes.” Thor said with a nod.

“Right if this meeting is done I need to get back home because I  _do_ have a company to run and inventions to make.” Tony said, standing up and looking around.

“That's it for now. Go about your business, but be ready to answer any calls as soon as you get them.” Fury said, motioning to the door. “And I expect an answer quickly about why we weren't informed about Loki's escape from his cell or of his return to earth.”

“I shall gather the answers as quickly as possible Director.” Thor said with a nod as the group stood and headed for the door.

“Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton check in with Agent Coulson before you leave. He asked to speak with you before you left.”

“Of course, Director we shall head there now.” Natasha said after sharing a look with Clint.

“We'll meet you on the jet when you're done.” Steve called after them as they walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

“Got it, Cap. We'll be there shortly.” Clint answered.

* * *

A few hours after they left, the Avengers all piled off of the Quinjet and into the tower, already pulling off pieces of their costumes, ears ringing from all the yelling that Fury had done.

“Jarvis what's the status on Loki?” Tony asked, as the suit was dismantled on the walkway.

“He has not left the room he is in with your guest, sir. He has just sat there and observed him and seemed to be lost in thought.”

“And has he done anything strange while he's been in there? Like maybe try to brainwash him?”

“Not in any way, sir. He has just sat there.”

“Loki does not have his staff in order to brainwash anyone. The All-Father had it destroyed lest it fall into the wrong hands.” Thor informed them.

“Doesn't mean he doesn't know other ways to do it.”

“I'm on the side of trusting him. He could have just taken off with Harry and not brought him back here and then we'd be screwed, but he didn't.”

“He could be lulling us into a false sense of security before he strikes.” Natasha countered.

“Could be, but I'm inclined to trust him.” Tony said.

“Until he proves otherwise we seem to be able to trust him.” Steve said, “But I wouldn't be opposed to Jarvis maybe keeping an eye on him while he's here.”

“I can do that, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis replied.

“Good thank you, Jarvis. Now Bruce if you'd be willing I'd like to have you give Harry a look over. See if he needs any medical attention.”

“More than willing, Cap. Tony have the x-ray machines been fixed since the last incident? I'd like to be able to do some scans to check for any internal injuries.” Bruce said.

“They're fixed and Pepper made me get extras in case that ever happened again so that we had some when we need them.”

“Loki could tell you of any injuries inside of the young magic user.” Thor offered.

“If he's willing to be truthful then I'll accept his help and information.” Bruce said, heading out of the room.

“Don't you two want to come with and check on him?” Tony asked, looking back at Clint and Natasha.

“I'd much rather avoid Loki at the moment.” Clint said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I agree with Clint. I'd rather not be around him at this second.”

“If we get a call come and get us.” Steve said, following the other three out of the room and towards the elevator that would take them to the floor that the Hulk proof room was on.

“So what are we going to do now that he's out of there? I highly doubt that Fury will be pleased that we've got his prisoner here?” Tony asked, walking out of the elevator.

“I don't know. I think our best choice would be to keep him hidden until he's awake and can prove that he's innocent to Fury. If he can do that I think Fury will be on our side.” Steve said.

“Right Fury might be a hard ass but I don't see him willingly holding an innocent...hell he might even _apologize_. ” Tony said with a wicked grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Rolling his eyes at Tony's eagerness to see Fury apologize, Steve walked out of the elevator, leading his team members down the hall. They were almost to the door when Jarvis spoke up.

“Sir there seems to be a disturbance in the room.”

“Is Loki doing something?” Tony asked, picking up the race towards the room.

“No sir. It seems to all be coming from your guest.” Jarvis said as they opened the door.

Stepping inside, they had to duck their faces and shield their eyes as strong bursts of what seemed like winds hit their body.

“Brother what is going on?” Thor shouted, making his way to Loki who was still sitting beside Harry, mumbling to him and he ran his fingers through the messy hair.

“He is close to waking. He must be very powerful if his body is already reacting to the potions leaving his body and his magic being released.”

“Is this going to hurt him?” Bruce asked.

“No. What will happen though is that once this burst of magic fades he's going to be weak and tire easily until his magic builds back up. This is, in short, his magic's way of rebelling being tampered and restrained. He will just need to let his magic build up before he feels normal again.”

“Stark it would probably be a wise idea for you to leave.” Loki said as a burst of energy from Harry caused Tony's arc reactor to flare brighter before returning to normal.

“What why?”

“Is that just a nightlight in your chest or something electronic?”

Covering his arc reactor, Tony took a few steps back and said, “I'll be outside. Get me once everything calms down.”

“We should have thought of that.” Bruce said, watching Tony leave.

“You do not understand magic and what it can do. I only mentioned it to you once that magic will cause problems with technology and you were distracted. I'm sure it was an oversight.” Loki said.

“Can we do anything to help ease him through this?” Steve asked with a frown as Harry arched off of the bed with a little scream.

“No there is nothing. If I was to use to try to help him his magic would fight against it, seeing it as an intruding force and would cause him pain.”

Gasping in pain, Harry's hand shot out, fingers clenching and relaxing before repeating the motion. With a whine, Harry twisted his body on the bed, sweat beading on his forehead.

Reaching out, eyes flashing green, Bruce gently took Harry's hand and massaged it, trying to give some relief to the teen.

As soon as it had started it ended, Harry's body collapsing against the bed as one final wave of magic burst from his body, knocking anyone standing off of their feet and to the ground.

“It is safe for the Man of Iron to return.” Loki said after a few seconds of calm.

Without a word, Steve went to the door and motioned for Tony to come in.

“All safe and clear in here then?” Tony asked, standing beside the door as if ready to leave again if he needed.

“Yes the outburst has quelled and shall not return. There may be small accidental bursts of magic once the magic user regains consciousness and begins to move around again, but nothing that is in danger of destroying your technology...unless it is done intentionally.”

“We appreciate your help in this, Loki, but I'm sure you'll understand when we say that we're still not entirely sure about...”

“If you can trust me and that I won't turn around and stab you in the back at the first chance I get.” Loki interrupted. “If you did then you would be stupid and I don't see you or your fellow warriors as stupid.

“Yes. But if you go out anywhere I feel it would be a good idea if you informed us of where you were going and, if need be, have one of us accompany you.” Steve said without looking away from Loki.

“While I would feel like a child again in need of supervision I will agree with those terms as long as I am able to stay and help the young wizard while he recovers.”

“Don't harm, kill or mind whammy anyone and you're welcome to stay in the tower.” Tony said. “Jarvis have a room set up on Thor's floor for Reindeer games here...Jarvis? Are you ignoring me?” Tony asked, looking at the ceiling.

“Ah I believe the last burst of magic may have caused a problem with your Jarvis that is stopping him from communicating in this room. As I said any technology was likely to be destroyed in this room.”

“Right of course...I'm going to need to do some experimenting to keep my toys from being destroyed by magic.” Tony mumbled as he opened the door and spoke out into it, repeating what he had said, this time Jarvis answered.

“Of course, sir. And shall I have a room prepared for your other guest?”

“What do you think is best, Loki?” Tony asked, turning towards the god.

“If Thor's floor has an adjoining suite that would be best so that I can keep an eye on him until he is better and can safely be in his own.” Loki said.

“You heard the man, Jarvis. Have one of the adjoining set of rooms set up for our two guests.”

“Of course, sir. They shall be ready within the hour.”

“When do you think he'll wake up?” Bruce asked, reaching out to take his pulse, pointer and middle finger pressed against the skin, feeling the rapid pulse beneath it.

“It could be anytime. Anywhere from two seconds from now to months from now. It all depends on how willing he is to wake up and face the world after the injustice he suffered from.”

“Great so he could never wake up.” Tony said, dryly.

“I truly doubt that that is the case. From his memories I saw a stubborn, strong willed fighter. He will not let the injustice handed to him go lest it happen to another innocent person.”

“Alright why don't we go and get some food while Jarvis has the rooms finished. I'm sure we're all starving after the day we've had so far.”

“I vote pizza. I could go for a nice, greasy pizza.” Tony said, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Yes come brother, let me introduce you to some of the wonders Midgard has to feast on!” Thor boomed, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders, pulling him away from the bed.

“I'd like to stay down here for a little while and check Harry over...you know make sure he doesn't have any injuries...like we planned to do before we got distracted when we came down here.” Bruce said.

“Ah good idea. Why don't you bring him to the medical room so that you can use the equipment there.”

“I'll do that.”

“I'll bring you down a pizza when it gets here. What do you want on it? Your usual?”

“Yeah along with an order of garlic knots if you don't mind.” Bruce said with a nod.

“No problem, big guy.”

As Tony led the others out, Thor practically dragging a hesitant Loki, Bruce gently picked Harry up, making sure he had a good hold on the extremely light body. Heading out of the room, Bruce walked down the hall before he entered the medical room only a few doors away.

Moving over to one of the beds that Tony had designed with a built in scale, Bruce set Harry down on it and moved to the foot of the bed where there was a monitor that would display any information.

“Hm well you're a little underweight, but that's not surprising considering you were recently held prisoner. Once you wake up we'll have to get some proper meals in you.” Moving over to one of the lab tables, Bruce pulled up a butterfly needle and two tubes then moved back over to Harry's side. Using a small strip of rubber, Bruce tied it around Harry's arm then quickly filled the two tubes with blood before releasing the rubber and placing a band aid over the small hole.

“I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm just going to test these to see if you need any vitamin supplements or anything to help you heal from your captivity.”

Moving over to the computer, Bruce took some of the blood and slipped it into the analyzer before setting the computer to run certain tests on the blood sample.

Once he was sure the computer was running, Bruce walked to the side and grabbed the portable x-ray machine and moved back over to the bed, rolling the slightly heavy machine. He was preparing to start taking a few x-rays when Harry's eyes snapped open he took a large gasp of breath.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Harry asked, eyes skittering around the room before he realized he wasn't tied down.

Jumping up, Harry moved away from the bed and from Bruce, eyes bouncing around the room, keeping an eye out for anyone else.

“Harry relax please. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe here.” Bruce said placating, holding his hands up and taking a step back.

“I don't know you so why should I trust you?” Harry spat, stumbling backwards, collapsing against the wall.

“Please I just want to help you.”

“Don't...don't come near me.” Harry slurred, stumbling, trying to catch himself only to fall to his hands and knees, shaking while trying to hold himself up. Before long, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

Rushing forward, Bruce carefully picked Harry up and moved him back to the bed, jumping only slightly when the sound of feet running towards the room reached his ears...it seemed Jarvis had informed the others of Harry's brief awakening.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: There we have it Harry is safely with the Avengers and he woke up, briefly as it was. What's going to happen next? Stick around to find out.

_**Important Note:**_ I want to thank everyone for your kind words from the last chapter. I think some people misread or misinterpreted what I wrote. I WILL NOT be giving up on this story. I never have and I never will stop writing and posting to a story that is a work in progress. I'm going to keep writing it, but I felt it prudent to share that I lost all that work in case updates get a bit further apart and if chapters got shorter or if the story gets a rushed feel to it since I just want it over with now. But I hope you'll all continue to read and enjoy the story even with the problems. Thank you all again for the encouragement. It really _does_ help. :)

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Seven-**

“Hermione dear please stop pacing. You haven't done anything but that since you spoke to that gentleman on the phone.” Hermione's mother said, watching her daughter pace from one side of the living room to the other without stopping.

“I'm sorry, mum I'm just thinking and sometimes I think better when I'm moving.” Hermione said, forcing herself to drop onto the couch beside her mother, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“What has you so tense and deep in thought? Is it that boy of yours? Roland was it?”

“Ronald, mum. But no it isn't him. We've broken up because he wasn't the person I thought he was. It's Harry, you remember him right?”

“That sweet boy who seemed to have the world on his shoulders? Of course I remember him; sweet as can be and just as polite. What's wrong with him?”

“He had some trouble in our world...people accused and wrongly judged him for doing something he didn't do. I found evidence that would help prove his innocence, but I don't think it would do any good if I took it to anyone. Everyone seems so deep in the Ministry and the ones that aren't, well they just seem want to forget the war and just move on. That means just accepting that Harry is guilty and not doing anything else. Anyone that might have stood beside me to help and try to get people to believe...most of them died in the final fight...I'm basically alone in this.” She said with a frustrated sigh, tugging at her curls. “That man that called the other day said he was trying to help Harry, that he believed he was innocent, but I don't know if I can trust him.” Hermione confided.

“You're a smart girl, Hermione, and that's not just your mother saying it. If you feel that you can trust this man I think that you should.”

“What if he's just trying to get information on Harry and decided to use me since I'm his best friend?”

“Like I said, darling, you're a smart girl. I can't tell you how to know if he's being truthful, or even to trust your first gut instinct, but I know you'll figure it out.”

Giving a slight smile, Hermione stood up, picked up the phone and moved towards the stairs.

“Thanks mum, I'll bring the phone back down when I'm done with it.”

Walking up to her room, Hermione shut the door then sat on her bed and found the number in the phone that Tony had called her on and redialed it.

It rang two times before it was answered by a British sounding man.

“Hello?”

“Hello I'm returning a call. I need to speak with Mr...Tony.” Hermione said, feeling a little foolish at not knowing the man's last name.

“Who may I say is calling, Miss?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Of course, Miss Granger. Please give me a moment while I get him for you.”

She was only waiting about a minute before the phone was picked up and the man that she had spoken to answered.

“Hello Miss. Granger. I was hoping you would return my call.” Tony said, sounding slightly breathless.

“I want to start off by saying that if you honestly wish to help Harry then I'll help you, but I want proof. Just because I looked up that group you told me to and saw that they're heroes doesn't make me trust you instantly.”

“What would make you trust me and my group?” Tony asked. “Maybe proof that we have Harry here with us and he's safe and fighting off the potions that were forced into him?”

“He...he's there? I want to speak with him.” Hermione demanded.

“Well he's not currently awake right now. He woke up the previous night, but hasn't yet today. The person we have keeping an eye on him that knows about magic said it's not unusual for him to be in and out of consciousness because his magic needs to build back up in his core.”

“Yes because when certain potions or magic is used on a Witch or Wizard their core depletes after it is fully out of their system and then it takes a undetermined amount of time to restore depending on their original magic levels.”

“Good you seem to know what you're talking about...I may be a genius but magic is a little out of my league.” Tony said before he added, “Jarvis strike that from any recording. I don't want anyone knowing I said that.”

“Not to brag or anything, but I graduated at the top of my class at Hogwarts.”

“Hog what?” Tony asked.

“Hogwarts. Magic school...Um maybe I shouldn't be mentioning that to you yet.”

“I'll forget you mentioned it right now. If you were the top of your class you must be pretty smart then yes?”

“Smartest Witch in my current generation.” She said, not sounding embarrassed about talking about her brains.

“Well then how would you feel about coming out here and helping us with your friend?”

“What?”

“Well if your the smartest Witch than you'd be able to help us in helping him.”

“I need to speak with Harry first before I agree to anything.” Hermione stated firmly.

“Understandable. Shall I have him contact you at this number when he's awake and able to talk?” Tony asked her.

“Yes. Oh and a little warning, I've known Harry since we were eleven. I know when he's stressed, under duress or being impersonated...if I detect any of those you'll have an angry, pissed off Witch to deal with.” She warned.

Laughing, Tony said, “I'd almost want to see what you could do, but sadly we won't because we aren't doing any of those things to him.”

“Luckily for you then, because I can be very dangerous when those I love and care about are threatened.”

“If you'll excuse me, Miss Granger I have some business things to attend to, but I'll make sure everyone knows that once Harry is awake and aware that you're to be called so that he can speak to you.”

“Of course I look forward to hearing from my brother.” Hermione said before they finally hung up with each other.

* * *

 

Harry woke feeling like he was sick with the flu; achy body, fever that raced through his whole body, a sore throat and a haze that seemed to encompass all of his senses.

Rolling off of the large, soft bed he was lying on, Harry stood on wobbly legs, slumping against the wall as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Once the nausea abated enough to where he could move without fear of throwing up, Harry inched his way across the room, using the wall as support. He was nearly to the door when a voice spoke to him.

“Mr. Potter, sir, I must ask that you return to the bed. You seem to be very ill and should not be walking about with the symptoms you are displaying. I have informed the others to your awakening and they shall be along shortly.”

Jumping, Harry spun around, looking for the voice, before he slapped his hand over his mouth as the nausea returned.

“The door beside the bed leads to the bathroom.” The voice informed him.

Without a second thought, Harry bolted through the doors on unsteady legs and collapsed in front of the toilet where he quickly lost what was in his stomach.

When he was finished, Harry reached out and flushed to toilet then stood up and stumbled over to the sink where he rinsed out his mouth with the mouthwash that was sitting beside the tap.

He was still standing there, contemplating the shower when he heard the door out in the bedroom open and footsteps walking in. To him it sounded like three people. Giving a sad look at the shower, Harry moved to the doorway and saw he was correct, there were now three people standing in the room; one long, black haired man with the ends flicked out, a man with short, blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular frame and the final man with dark styled hair, facial hair and wearing a business suit.

“Ah Harry, I can call you Harry right? Great. We're glad to see you up and about, but you should probably still be in bed while you recover. I'm Tony Stark, although I'm sure you've heard of because who hasn't...” The man in a business suit said, before the blond covered his mouth with a hand before he addressed Harry.

“Ignore him he's always like this...it takes a little while to get used to.”

“Right...so not that I want it to continue, but why aren't I being filled to the gills with certain potions right now? I was told it would be from now until the time I died.” Harry said, watching the men closely.

“Because the innocent are not allowed to suffer. I will not stand for it and my brother and his allies will not stand for it. Now sit down before you fall down.” The other dark haired man said, stepping forwards, causing Harry to tense. Reaching out slowly, the man placed a hand against Harry's brow, frowning at the heat radiating from it. “Come before you fall.” He added, placing a hand against Harry's back, leading him back over to the bed. Once Harry was settled, he wordlessly had a bowl of water and a rag beside him in seconds.

“How did you do that?” Harry asked, interestedly and slightly dazed at the wandless, wordless magic.

“It's magic.” Tony said sarcastically.

Glaring at the man even though he was amused, Harry said, “I meant without a wand you wise arse.”

Gasping, Tony pressed a hand against his chest before he quickly covered Steve's ears saying, “Steve cover your poor elder ears! They're being abused by the uncouth teens and their rowdy language.”

Snorting, Steve pushed the hands away and said, “Tony I hear worse from you and Clint on a daily basis.”

Distracted by watching the two bantering back and forth, Harry jumped as the cold washcloth was gently ran across his brow then down his face and around his neck before it was removed, dunked in the cold water and the gesture repeated.

Turning towards the man focused on cooling him down, Harry said, “So I know who those two goofs are, but who are you?”

“I am Loki, prince of Asgard.”

“Asgard?” Harry asked, confused.

"An actual Norse God of Legend...and also the man that tried to subjugate all of the world.” Tony said, flinching when Steve gave him a smack on the arm.

“Great...so your evil? I don't think I could handle fighting anyone in my current condition.”

“That was a lapse in judgment.” Loki said, glaring darkly at Tony as Steve forced the man to leave the room.

“Right well right now I don't care about any of that because I feel like absolute shite.” Harry said, leaning into the cool cloth Loki kept running across his face, trying to cool him down.

“Do not concern yourself with that matter. It was, as I said, a lapse in judgment and it shall not be repeated. All you need to focus on right now is healing and regaining control of your magic.”

“Will I be able to after having that potion pumped into me for so long?” Harry asked.

“Yes. It may take a while for you to get it back fully, but you will eventually. You might, however, need a different wand if it settles differently in your core.”

“Will I be able to learn wandless or wordless magic like you use?”

“Probably not. Our magic, while both magic, is not exactly similar in how we use it. In all the history of your type of magic even the most strongest Witch or Wizard has needed a wand or staff to have control.”

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Harry eventually shrugged and said, “Oh well it's not that big of a deal to me. I don't plan to go back to that world after how they've treated me. I'll gladly settle in the Muggle world and use my magic in the safety and comfort of my own home.”

“Do you not have anyone that would miss you or wish to see you?” Loki asked, curiously.

“One or two people, but it's dangerous for them to know me. It nearly cost them there lives and if I contacted them now...I'd just drag them right back into that danger.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Loki was cut off as the door opened and Tony walked back in holding a phone in his hand and said, “Well sadly there's one person you need to talk to because she's threatening to hunt me down and castrate me if I don't allow her to talk to you.”

Tilting his head with a frown, Harry reached out and took the phone, putting it up to his ear and rasped out, “Hello?”

A teary, familiar voice asked, “If I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good how do we end?”

“We've managed the mischief.” Harry said with a grin, remembering the little code phrase they had created by playing around with the phrase for the Marauder's map in case they encountered anyone using the Polyjuice potion to impersonate them.”

“I'm so glad to hear you. How are you, Harry?” Hermione asked, voice sounding more watery by the second.

“Doing okay now that I'm not being dosed with potions. Are you okay? Did they try anything against you after they snagged me?”

“I'm fine. They've threatened to arrest me a few times for trying to find out what they did to you, but they never did. I'm too smart for them to handle.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “You've always been too smart for them to handle.”

“I know. I'm coming out there to see you. Mr. Stark has already arranged a flight for me. I'll apparently be flying out later tonight.”

“Mione don't give up anything to come out here...where ever here is, just to see me. You've got your life over there. And what about Ron? I doubt he'll like you flying out here just to see me.”

“Firstly, I'll explain in person about Ron and I, but don't worry because that isn't a factor anymore. Secondly, you're in New York City. I can't wait to see the city. I've always wanted to go. Maybe when you're better we can play tourists and sight see all day.”

Smiling, Harry said, “I'll look forward to that.” Rubbing at his face, Harry leaned against the body beside him and said, “Mione I don't mean to rush you off the phone, but I'm exhausted and feel ready to drop off to sleep at any second.”

“Oh I'm sorry! Mr. Stark warned me that you'll be extremely exhausted while recuperating. I'll let you go and I'll see you when I get in.”

“I look forward to seeing you. I've missed my sister.” Harry said, missing the way Loki relaxed at that.

“And I look forward to seeing my brother. I need to go pack. Is there anything you want me to bring for you?”

“I don't know what ever happened to it, but if you have my trunk with my personal things I'd like that.”

“I have them. I think everything is still in there too; the map, the cloak, your photo albums.”

Sagging in relief, Harry said, “Good then the important things are in there.” Hesitating, Harry eventually asked, “Mione what about Hedwig? Is she...”

“She's alright. She was at the Burrow. I can see about getting her before I leave.”

“Please I'd owe you everything and anything you want.”

“You wouldn't owe me anything. Heck you'd be saving me. Hedwig would hunt me down and peck me to death if I left her behind.” Hermione said with a watery laugh.

“You're probably right. I've probably got a few coming my way for getting caught.”

“I have to go and pack and get to the airport or else I'll miss my flight and I don't want that to happen. I'll see you soon, Harry.”

“I'll see you soon, Mione.” Harry said before hanging up, setting the phone on the bedside table. Leaning back, Harry tensed when he realized his body was reclining against Loki's. “Um sorry.” Harry said with a blush, leaning up and sitting against the headboard.

“It is quite alright. There is no need to be embarrassed about being comfortable around me.” Loki said, moving to lean against the headboard beside Harry. “On Asgard it is quite acceptable to be comfortable around someone you intend to...” Loki started saying before he was cut off by a low growl.

Looking up, Harry caught sight of the doctor who had been in the room with him when he first woke up, eyes green as he glared at Loki.

“Ah Doctor Banner I suppose Stark sent you up to check out your patient.” Loki said, sliding off of the bed, making sure to stay facing the man who seemed angry.

“Your brother was looking for you.” Bruce said, scowling at Loki, who slid around him and made for the door, stopping to glance at Harry before another of Bruce's growls sent him out of the room. As interested as he was in Harry he wasn't interested in being smashed around by the giant green monster hiding underneath Banner's skin again.

Smiling with a little chuckle, Bruce turned towards Harry and asked, “So how are you feeling Harry?”

******END CHAPTER******

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Eight-**

Sitting on the bed beside Harry who was resting, Loki carelessly flipped through the book in his hands. He was bored and wanted to go cause a little mischief on the Avengers, but he refused to leave since Harry seemed to sleep more calmly when someone was beside him.

Setting his head back against the headboard, Loki looked over at the sleeping wizard. There was just something about him that Loki felt drawn to...something that made him want to change what he'd done before and try to be better.

Reaching out, Loki ran his fingers through Harry's hair, something he'd become addicted to doing. As his fingers ran through the locks, the door opened and Natasha walked in with a scowl on her face.

“Thor wants your help with something. He says your magic will help him and you can be done quickly as opposed to him doing it alone and causing you more trouble with it later.”

Sighing, Loki set the book aside and stood up, “What has that blundering oaf done now?”

Shrugging, Natasha said, “I didn't ask he just said to fetch you so I did. It's not my business what your brother needs help with if it doesn't have to do with the end of the world.”

“Will you be staying here while I'm gone?” Loki asked, glancing towards Harry.

“I will be. Bruce told us it's a good idea to keep an eye on him in case he has any problems until he's better.” Natasha said, walking forward, making sure she could see Loki at all times.

“I shall return quickly.” Loki said, leaving the room after one last glace at Harry.

Walking over to the bed where the sick Wizard was, Natasha stood, staring down at the teen. How Fury could have been deceived into accepting false and incomplete information she'd never know...maybe getting an alliance had been more important than getting the truth.

Sighing, Natasha sat in the chair beside the bed, ready to keep an eye on the teen until Loki returned to keep watch over him. While she wasn't happy that Loki was free and able to roam around, fully capable of causing mischief, he was the only one that could help Harry get better and he had not caused any problems so there was no need to ship him back to Asgard yet.

Grabbing one of the magazines sitting on the bedside table, Natasha started flipping through it, not really reading the articles.

About five minutes later, she heard a moan and looked towards the bed, watching as Harry tossed his head from side to side, bleary emerald eyes slipping open, looking around the room until they fell on her.

Leaning forward, Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a raspy voice.

“Mum? Is that you? Am I dead? Do I finally get to go with you and dad now? I'm tired I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be a weapon anymore.” Harry spoke, eyes filling with tears before they slipped down his face, leaving wet trails in their path.

Feeling sadness well up in her, Natasha reached out and held his hand with one of hers and used her free hand to run her fingers through his messy hair, trying to soothe him.

“Rest. Just close your eyes and sleep. You aren't a weapon anymore. We won't allow it. You're safe here and you can be yourself with no obligations to anyone.” Natasha said, feeling sad for the life this teen had obviously had to lead, remembering her own, rough childhood.

“His life has been full of sadness and nothing but being used and abused.” Loki's voice came from behind her.

Tensing, refusing to show anymore signs that she was surprised, Natasha glanced at Loki before turning back to Harry.

“Something I feel you are familiar with.” Loki continued, walking to the other side of the bed and sitting on the edge of it, looking across at Natasha. “I may not be able to change what I did before, but, even though I'm sure this means nothing to you or your fellow Avengers besides maybe Thor, I will not do anything to take over this world. I allowed my anger and jealousy at Odin and at Thor take over me and I allowed myself to be used by the Chitauri. I refuse to allow myself to be taken over by that anger again. I refuse to be something that...”

“That Harry won't like.” Natasha guessed, seeing the concern he had in his eyes when he glanced at Harry.

“I see myself in him from what I saw of his past. Unsure of himself and unable to truly be who he is because others were always watching and judging him...not that we were exactly the same. I was merely judged because of my magic and my unwillingness to train to use my brute strength as opposed to my magic. He was judged on anything and everything because others felt it was their right to judge a child on things a child should not be judged on nor be forced to handle.”

Staring at Loki, Natasha couldn't refuse that she could see concern for the teen in his eyes.

“You can go. I shall be here for the foreseeable future. If I need to leave I shall summon one of you Avengers to sit with him.” Loki said, refusing to look at the redhead as she left the room.

“She seems to dislike you quite a bit.” Harry said, voice rough with sleep.

“That is because she is not fond of me. I'd say she'd much rather kill me then to allow me to be here safely.”

“Well I guess that happens when you try to destroy the world and she's one of the ones stopping you; causes instant dislike between both sides.” Harry said with a grin, trying to show there was no heat behind his words.

“Ah yes I can see how that would cause the friction between us.” Loki said with a grin of his own.

“So how soon before I can start using my magic again? I miss using it.”

“Unfortunately it will be at least a month before you can use it. If you tried you could cause harm to your magical core.”

“I guess I have to practice patience then...how soon before I can get out of bed?”

“Most likely about a week until you are feeling well enough to stand and move about freely. You will weaken easily and feel tired just as quickly, but within the week you should be well enough to be up and about.” Loki said.

“Good. At least then I can focus on other things besides my magic.” Harry said.

“I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter and Mr. Loki, but Mr. Stark has arrived back at the tower with Ms. Granger. They are currently in the elevator heading up to your floor along with Mr. Rogers.” Jarvis said, making the two magic users jump, still surprised at the voice that came out of no where.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Harry said, smiling at the ceiling. “And I told you it's just Harry.”

“Of course Harry. I shall try to remember that.” Jarvis responded.

Sitting up in his bed, Harry leaned his head against the headboard and listened as the elevator reached the floor and the doors opened up.

“He's right down here, Ms. Granger. He's a little weak so I'd say be careful around him.”

“Thank you Mr. Rogers I promise I will.” Hermione's soft voice answered.

“Steve, please. There's no need for formalities with me.”

“Then I insist you call me Hermione it's only fair.” Came Hermione's response, voice laced with amusement.

As the door slid open, Steve's response was cut off as Hermione entered the room, stopping short when she saw Harry in the bed.

“Harry!” She shouted rushing forwards, stopping before she threw herself at him. Bending down she wrapped her arms tightly around him. “I'm so glad you're safe. I didn't believe anything those liars said in the paper about you.”

“That's why you're the smartest Witch in our generation.” Harry teased, hugging her back just as tightly.

“See that makes me interested in stealing you for myself.” Tony said as he walked into the room, stopping beside Steve who couldn't seem to look away from the curly haired girl.

“As I told you in the car, Mr. Stark I'm more than willing to work with you and use my magic to help you try and create 'magic proof' electronics.” Hermione said, sitting on the bed beside Harry, tossing a look towards Loki.

“Mione this is Loki. He's one of the ones that helped me. Loki this Hermione she's my sister in everything but blood.”

“I've heard about you from Tony and the others and I'm warning you now, if you try to use Harry in any of your plans or you hurt him I'll hurt you twice as bad god or not.” Hermione said, staring him in the eyes.

Grinning, Loki looked at Harry and said, “I like her.”

* * *

The following day, Harry was standing heavily against the counter in the kitchen as he filled a glass with water. Hermione had finally went out to get anything that she needed for her room and Tony's girlfriend Pepper was showing her around to the good stores.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Loki asked as he walked into the room.

“Getting a drink. Besides I feel pretty good right now. Not tired or like I'm overdoing it right now. I remember your warning though. I was planning to go right back to bed after I got my drink.” Harry said, turning off the tap and bringing the glass filled with cold water to his lips.

As he took a sip, he suddenly froze as sparks seemed to jump from him and into the nearest appliance which happened to be the microwave which started sparking before a stream of black smoke poured from it.

Shaking, Harry felt his legs start to give out from beneath him, but before he could hit the ground Loki was there and holding him up.

“I am taking you back to bed.” Loki said, lifting him up and into his arms.

“Boy you sure do move rather quickly.” Harry teased with a little laugh as Loki's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Eventually giving a little laugh, Loki set Harry down on the bed then took a step back and said, “I shall leave you to your rest.”

“Wait...can you stay? It's kinda boring in here all alone all day.” Harry said, avoiding looking Loki in the eyes.

Standing there quietly for a few seconds, Loki said, “Of course I shall stay if you wish.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Harry said, “So I feel like we're on uneven playing grounds since you've seen all my memories. Why don't you share some things about yourself.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Well you come from an entirely different world...tell me about it. What was it like growing up there?”

“It was like your childhoods here on Midgard. Some children and adults were rather rude and judgmental because I was nothing like my older brother or like the other children of Asgard. That I preferred books and magic to being out on the training grounds learning to fight with weapons. As I got older they became less guarded about sharing those feelings. Even the All-father shared his disappointment in my disinterest in it at times.”

“What about the good times you had there? I'm sure you had to have some of those.” Harry said, poking the god with his bare toe in the side, causing him to tense as his lips twitched.

“I suppose I did have some.” Loki admitted.

“Well? Don't keep quiet spill them.”

Smiling, Loki leaned back against the headboard sitting beside Harry and said, “Well I suppose one of those times was when I five...”

******END CHAPTER******

**AN:** _**Well here's this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and more will be up next week.** _

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Nine-**

The week of strict bed rest, thankfully, went fairly quickly for Harry and Bruce and Loki had given him the all clear to be up and about along with Tony giving him his own floor.

Standing in his own kitchen, Harry leaned down to peek in the oven window, looking at the two pies he had baking in the oven; cooking always helped him relax and it also gave him something to do.

“What you cooking?” Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen, taking a deep breath of air.

“Cherry and apple pie.”

“What's on your mind that your in here cooking?” Hermione asked, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, sitting down.

“A lot. Mainly about how I'm going to go about being able to be out and about and not stuck hiding in the tower...that won't end well because eventually someone will find out where I am and everyone helping me will be in trouble.” Sagging against the fridge door, he added, “I had hoped that once the war was over I'd be able to be free to do what I wanted without people breathing down my back...we can see how well that went.”

“We'll figure something out.” She said, standing up and moving to her forlorn friend and wrapping him in a hug.

Returning the hug, Harry asked, “So what got you out of the lab? Did Tony call it a day?”

Snorting, Hermione said, “No, but Pepper did. She came in and pretty much dragged Tony out by his ear.”

“Well we've only been here for a week and we can see he's a workaholic when it comes to interesting things.”

“It's just good he's got a girlfriend so able, and willing, to deal with it and put her foot down when he's been ignoring the important things like sleep and food.” Hermione said before she snapped her fingers and said, “Wait here. I forgot all about it, but I have something for you.” With that, she jumped up and hurried out of the room.

Grinning, Harry pulled open the oven and pulled out the two pies and set them on the cooling rack beside the oven. Looking over at the ice cream maker sitting in the cabinet beside the fridge with all of his kitchen gadgets, like the food processor and blender, he wondered if he'd be able to figure out how to work it. Homemade vanilla ice cream sounded good to go along with the apple pie.

“Hey Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Could you pull up a recipe for vanilla ice cream for me? I'm a little wary about using all these things Tony has on my floor.”

“Of course. Would you like me to pull it up on the tablet that is underneath the cabinets?”

Looking over at the cabinets that started from the side of the fridge and ran around the room, Harry spotted the tablet that was mounted underneath the cabinet beside the stove.

“I forgot that was there.” He admitted. “That would be perfect if you pull it up there, Jarvis. Thank you.”

“Of course, sir.”

“It's Harry, remember.”

“My apologies. Of course, _Harry._ ”

Smiling at the AI, Harry went over and pulled the tablet down and read over the recipe that was already there.

Pulling out the ingredients, Harry turned the stove on and put a saucepan on and put the first two ingredients in before giving it a stir before letting it rise to a simmer.

“Now what are you making?” Hermione asked, walking into the room with a small rectangular box in her hand.

“Making ice cream to go with the pie.” Harry said, moving to the table and sitting down.

“Here.” Hermione said, sliding the box over to him. “I know you can't use it right now, but it's yours and you deserve to have it back.”

Taking the box, Harry flipped it open and started at the familiar wand inside the box.

“Where did you find this?”

“The idiots left it at Hogwarts. I don't know if it was an accident or on purpose, but I found it when I um...sneaked in.”

“Hermione Granger am I hearing right? You broke the rules and went into an off limits area?” Harry teased.

“Hey they wrongly vilified my brother. I was going to do anything to prove your innocence.”

“This is a good start, huh?” Harry asked. “They claim to have my wand, but we have it here and they still have the other wand.”

“It's a good place to start if we can find someone that will listen.” Hermione said with a nod. “In a few days I'm heading home to pack up the remainder of my things and to tell my parents I'm moving out here. While I'm there I'm going to check in on the Wizarding world and see what the news is there. See if they know of your 'escape' and if they're looking.”

Nodding, Harry moved back to the stove and moved on to the next step of the ice cream.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hermione said, “I'm going to head back down to the lab. I'm sure Tony's escaped from Pepper and gotten back in there.”

“Alright have fun blowing things up.” Harry said with a grin.

“I'd have more fun if we could figure out how to  _not_ blow things up, but we will get there eventually. Don't overdo it today, Harry. You're still recovering so relax. Enjoy the downtime and just enjoy living.”

“I'd probably do that a little more if I could go outside without fear of being picked up or spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. According to Phil and the others they're watching every available security feed watching for Loki and I.”

“Hopefully soon. If not I'll talk with Loki and see if you'd be able to wear a glamor so you can go out.”

“That would be great. I want to get out for a little while even if it's winter.” Harry said, glancing out the window.

“We'll find a way for you to do that.” Hermione promised. “It will either be under glamors or looking as yourself when we prove your innocence, but you'll be able to.”

Smiling, Harry finished up the ice cream mix then put it into the ice cream machine and turned it on. “Alright enough of this sad stuff. You go ahead and do your experiments with Tony and Bruce.”

Smiling, Hermione stood up and made her way out of the room, seemingly excited to get back to the labs as well...then again, with Hermione, that was obvious.

While the ice cream machine churned away, Harry made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the sofa, flipping on the television and started to flip through the channels.

After a few minutes he was about ready to give up finding anything when Loki walked into the room, a smug looking smirk on his face.

“What did you do that you look so smug?” Harry asked, with a smile at the god.

“Thor, in all of his wisdom, decided to challenge me to 'shoot the hoops' in a 'one-on-one challenge' as you Midgardians call it.”

“Basketball?” Harry asked. “I take it you won.”

“But of course. Thor should have been smarter in how he worded the challenge.” Loki said, moving to sit beside Harry on the couch.

“What do you mean? How should he have worded it? One-on-one challenge is pretty straightforward.” Harry said, sounding slightly confused.

“Ah yes, but I can do this.” Loki said, pointing across the room where there were now two clones of himself leaning against the wall beside the bookcase.

“You cheated.” Harry said, giving a startled laugh.

“They are technically me, therefore not breaking the one-on-one challenge.” Loki said with a shrug of his shoulders. As I said, Thor should have watched how he spoke. He has known me since we were children...he should have known better. This is a trick I have always used on him and he always falls for it as well.”

“Think he'll remember it for the next time he decides to challenge you?” Harry asked curiously.

“Most likely not. Thor seems to always fall for that trick time and time again no matter how often I use it on him.” Loki said with a shrug. “It's actually starting to become rather dull...I may need to come up with something new to keep myself amused.”

“Fair enough I guess.” Harry said. “So are you interested in some pie and ice cream? I made them both homemade and the ice cream should be done shortly.”

“I would love to indulge on pie and ice cream with you.” Loki said with a nod.

“That sounds great pie and ice cream all around.” Tony said as he walked into the room with Hermione behind him.

“Sorry Pepper kicked him out of the lab and had Jarvis lock him out for at least six hours unless an Avengers emergency comes up and he needs his suit.” Hermione said. “Needless to say he's made rounds to everyone's floors to bother them even though Pepper told him to behave...maybe I should let her know he didn't listen.”

“Hey your my paid intern now so you can't go and rat me out to my girlfriend...isn't that against the terms of your contract.” Tony said making a face as he sat in the recliner closest to the television.

“Technically I don't start as your intern until I get back from visiting my parents so I think I can still safely tell on you.” Hermione said with a smile of her own.

Laughing at her answer, Harry made his way into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and forks then called out, “Who wants apple pie and who wants cherry? Also who wants ice cream with their pie?”

“You know what I'd like.” Hermione called out before she added, “Do you want any help.”

“I'm good stay in your seat. Tony? Loki? Which kind would you like?” Harry asked as placed two smaller slices of pie on Hermione's plate; one of apple and one of cherry along with a scoop of the ice cream.

“Apple and ice cream please. I haven't had a good apple pie in a long time.” Tony called.

“I will have which ever you are having.” Loki said from the doorway where he was leaning.

Jumping slightly, “Harry added Tony's to his plate before he filled the last two plates with a slice of cherry pie each and ice cream.

“Let me help.” Loki said stepping forward.

“Here why don't you carry ours and I'll get the others.” Harry said, handing Loki their plates.

Following the god back to the living room, Harry handed Hermione and Tony their plates then moved back to his seat beside Loki.

As they dug into the pie, Tony gave a moan and asked, “Do you cook like this all the time? If you do I'm hiring you to cook all the time.”

Laughing, Harry finished the bite in his mouth then said, “You don't have to hire me for it, but if you supply the food I'll be more than happy to cook for everyone. I like to cook and experiment. It's relaxing to me.”

“It's like cooking for an army, Thor and Steve eat quite a lot on their own so I'd have to give you  _something_ or else I would feel bad and Pepper would yell at me.” Tony said shoving another fork full of pie into his mouth with a moan.

Grinning, Harry said, “How about we agree to disagree at the moment and agree that we'll decide on terms at a future time?”

“Anything you want and it will be yours.” Tony answered.

“So if I want you to take over the world for me all I'd need to do was cook for you?” Harry teased.

“Definitely and I think the others would agree with me.”

“Is that all I needed to take over this world? I should have thought through my plans a little better then.” Loki said with a small grin of his own, hoping that Tony didn't take him seriously.

“If you cooked as good as Harry I'd have willingly stepped aside.” Tony said with a grin of his own towards the god.

“Heck if you cooked like Harry did they wouldn't be able to move to try and stop you while you took over.” Hermione joined in.

“Ah so is that your master plan? Feed them until they cannot move and then strike?” Loki teased Harry.

Laughing, Harry bumped his shoulder against Loki's and said, “Now that everyone's on to my plan I think I'm going to need to rethink it.”

“Ah we ruined your plan. The Avengers succeed again without even trying!” Tony said with pumping a fist in the air.”

“What did we succeed at?” Steve asked curiously as he walked into the room.

Laughing, Harry said, “Hey Steve. Come and join the party. We're just talking and having fun. Would you like a slice of pie? It's homemade.”

“And delicious.” Tony added, holding his plate out towards Harry with pleading eyes.

“Ah if I won't be disturbing you.” Steve said, hesitating in the doorway.

“Oh don't be silly. Come sit down and join the party.” Hermione said, smiling at the blond, patting the cushion beside her on the loveseat.

Blushing slightly, Steve moved over to sit beside her, smiling at her.

“What kind of pie would you like? I have apple and cherry as well as homemade ice cream as well.” Harry said as he took Tony's plate to get him another slice.

“I’ll give the apple a try if you don't mind.”

“Of course I don't mind. I'll be right back. Tony did you want the same or did you want to give the cherry a try?”

“I'll give the cherry a try this time.” Tony answered.

“Gotcha. Hermione? Loki? Do you want some more?”

“None for me, Harry I already had the two slices.” Hermione said with a smile.

“No thank you. I believe I have had enough for now.” Loki said.

“Alright. I'll be right back.”

Walking into the kitchen, Harry put the other dirty plates in the sink besides Tony's then grabbed a fresh plate for Steve and put a slice of pie and ice cream on each plate before he made his way back out into the living room, smiling at the joke he caught the tail end of.

Sitting back on the couch beside Loki, allowing their sides to touch, Loki's cool skin pressing against Harry's slightly overheated skin, Harry allowed himself to be pulled into Tony's story about his first tests of the Iron Man suit.

******END CHAPTER******

AN: Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring with the bonding time I added in here, but I thought the story needed some right now. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing and more will be up soon. 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

 

**-Chapter Ten-**

Almost another week later, Harry was sitting in the Avenger's common living room bored out of his mind. Hermione had left the day before to return home to pack and finish her move, Loki was back in Asgard for the day checking in with his mother and father, and the Avenger's had been called out to S.H.I.E.L.D only a few minutes before about a potential threat.

Glancing out the window, Harry asked, “Hey Jarvis, hypothetically, if I were to sneak out and be back before the others came back how likely would you be to tell them?”

“I am obligated to inform the others 100% of the time you try to leave the tower. I am set to inform them as soon as you step outside. But since this is only a hypothetical question there is no need to inform them..correct?” Jarvis asked.

“Yes there's no need it was purely hypothetical.” Harry said, leaning back on the couch with a slight pout as he crossed his arms.

Standing up, Harry paced around the room, feeling bored and just wanting something to do.

“I'm sorry to interrupt your important pacing, Harry, but Tony asked me to inform you that they have been called out to lower Manhattan to fight an invading creature.” Jarvis said.

Groaning, Harry said, “Thank you, Jarvis...hey Jarvis is the fight on the television?”

“It will most likely be on one of the news channels, Harry. Would you like me to scan and find it?”

“Please Jarvis.” Harry said, moving back to the couch and sitting down as the television flickered as it turned on before it flipped through a few channels before it stopped on a scene of a large, fur covered creature that looked like a giant, 7 foot Sasquatch mixed with a wolf. It's entire body was covered in dark gray fur and piercing golden eyes. It's teeth were sharp fangs and they poked out from between its lips as it snarled and howled as it raked sharp claws along the sides of cars and threw things through windows.

“That's an ugly creature.” Harry muttered, watching as Steve's shield bounced off of the creature, drawing its attention away from the huddled figures it had been stalking towards.

Leaning forwards, Harry watched as the creature tossed its head back and howled into the air, a loud and piercing wail that carried across the air.

“Is that a creature you are familiar with?” Jarvis asked.

“No...well it sort of looks like a werewolf, but its too tall and its arms and legs are too human like...not to mention it's daytime and the moon isn't full. It's odd.” Harry said, wincing as the creature caught Steve's shield in its mouth and clenched its teeth, trying to pierce it before an arrow struck it in the shoulder, causing it to open its mouth and let the shield fall to the ground.

Snarling, the creature let out another loud howl which, this time, was answered by two other howls. Those two answering howls were accompanied by two others, one a tarnished silver color and the other a mud brown came charging around the corner towards the group of heroes. When the other two appeared, whoever was holding the camera dropped it on the car they had been hiding behind before obviously fleeing the scene.

The white one instantly jumped onto Hulk's back, sinking razor sharp teeth into the back of his neck and holding on as the Hulk let out a bellow of pain and started thrashing and running around, trying to dislodge the creature from his back, eventually crashing through the side of a building and disappearing from view.

“Iron Man take Black Widow and Hawkeye up to a higher point. I don't want them within range of these things. They can take shots from above.” Steve shouted towards the hovering red and gold figure, who nodded before he grabbed the two and shot into the air. “Thor go after Hulk and help him.” He added, hearing the bellow in the distance. With a nod of his own, Thor shot off in the sky leaving Steve alone with the two other creatures.

Rushing forward, Steve did a diving roll and shot between the two creatures standing side-by-side and grabbed his shield before bouncing back to his feet. As the brown creature jumped at Steve, he used the shield to bash it in the face, causing it to stumble back with a yelp as blood dripped from the nose.

Snarling, the creature reached out and grabbed the shield and yanked it a few times before the shield came out of Steve's grasp. Throwing the shield to the side, the creature started towards Steve before a blast from Iron Man made it back away, fur smoking.

Yelping the creature shook it's arm before swatting at the hovering hero, missing completely. After missing two more times, the creature turned towards Steve, planning to attack the easier target that couldn't fly.

“Bad dog! Leave the national icon alone.” Tony called, firing at the creature again, catching its attention.

Glaring, the creature jumped up and latched onto Tony's foot, yanking the hero to the ground and, with a great deal of strength, slammed Iron Man into the ground before spinning and throwing him through the nearest storefront window.

Steve, left alone in the middle of the abandoned street, faced off with the remaining creature, dodging claws and sharp teeth that kept trying to grab onto him.

Jumping backwards, Steve made a dash for his shield only to have the creature grab him and throw him across the street where he crashed into the door of a parked car, back connecting painfully with the side mirror before he fell to the ground with the shattered window glass underneath him.

As Steve pulled himself off of the ground with a grimace, Harry reacted without thinking; he jumped up and ran to the elevator, going to his floor before he ran to his room. Once there, he grabbed his wand which was sitting on the bedside table in the box that Hermione had given it to him in and a cloak out of his closet that he had for if and when he went into the Wizarding world.

Fixing the cloak so that the hood wouldn't come down, Harry took a second to thank Merlin that Hermione was currently visiting her parents and that Loki was out, back on Asgard so that they wouldn't and couldn't try to stop him before he Apparated away, landing only feet away from the battle.

Reaching out, Harry helped Steve to his feet and said, “Relax, Steve I'm here to help.”

“Harry? You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous for you and your health.” Steve said, turning blue eyes towards him as he reclaimed his shield.

“I don't care. I can help you all. I'm not going to stand back and watch you all get hurt while I can do something.” Harry said, stepping forward and pulling his wand from his pocket. “Does this thing have any weaknesses that you've noticed?”

“Tony says you need to get back to the tower. You're going to get yourself killed.” Steve said stepping behind Harry, deflecting thrown debris.

“Just tell me and I can get back there without using too much magic.” Harry tried to bargain, spotting the monster stepping into a stream of water from a broken fire hydrant. Eyes darting around, Harry saw a few more destroyed fire hydrants spewing water and quickly made up his mind. “Tell Tony to blow them up.

Lifting his wand, Harry used a spell to take control of the water and soaked the monster before he used a spell to freeze the water, covering the monster in ice.

“Tony use your lasers and shatter it!” Steve shouted to the god, watching as Harry kept using his magic to keep the ice hard enough that the monster couldn't break out of it.

“You've got it, stars and stripes” Tony shouted before he flew to the ground and with a second of charge, blasted the creature apart, circuitry exposed from the destroyed monster robot.

“I'm examining that tech for signs of who created those.” Tony muttered, landing beside Steve and Tony.

Lowering his wand, Harry felt his body start to sag before Steve wrapped an arm around him and held him up.

“Harry are you alright?” Steve asked as Harry's legs started to collapse under him.

Looking up at an approaching group with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo on the arm of their jackets, Harry said, “I need to get out of here before they see me.”

“Let Tony take you.” Steve ordered as Tony landed beside them.

“NO! You'll all get in trouble for helping me! I'll meet you back at the tower.” With that, Harry yanked away from Steve and Disapparated from the area before the S.H.I.E.L.D agents could get a chance to identify him.

As he landed, Harry knew it had been a horrible idea to Apparate again after using his magic, but he couldn't stay there and get the Avengers in trouble. Rolling onto his back, Harry groaned as he dry heaved before he pushed himself up, looking out across the street at the tower where he had tried to go. Surprisingly he had gotten close and had landed on the roof of a building across from the tower.

Dragging himself across the roof, Harry leaned against the door that led to the stairwell of the building and closed his eyes panting for breath as his body shook and shivered with the chills he felt shooting through him.

Closing his eyes, planning to rest for a few minutes before he forced himself to walk to the tower, Harry frowned when he heard a roar and felt the building shake. Eyes shooting open, Harry looked up as the sun was blocked out by a familiar big green figure. A figure that was clutching an arm he had yanked off of the creature that had attacked him.

“Hey big guy. Should you be here without the others?”

“No Hulk and Bruce be here. Help bad Harry who doesn't listen.” Hulk scolded with a frown, dropping the limb to the ground.

“I listen.” Harry protested with a frown of his own as Hulk scooped him up and held him like a baby as he jumped from the building and made it to the tower in only a few leaps. He landed on the walkway Tony used to disassemble his suit and walked into the building, not putting Harry down.

“Okay we're home you can put me down now.” Harry said, squirming.

“No. Hulk hold.” Hulk said, dropping down in the middle of the floor, still holding on to Harry.

Struggling for a few seconds, Harry gave up as his body protested and a wave of nausea hit him.

“Bad Harry should have stayed home. Get hurt following Hulk and team. Still sick Bruce say.” Hulk growled out.

“I _had_ to help, big guy. I couldn't stand back and watch everyone get hurt. Not when I could do something about it.” Harry said, leaning his head against the large green shoulder.

“Hulk protect. Hulk work harder to protect so Harry stay here and stay  _safe._ ”

“But Hulk you can't do the things I can. Sometimes I might be able to help more.”

“And we appreciate that you can help, but not until you're better.” Steve's voice said from behind them. The team must have returned without them knowing. “You could have gotten yourself killed out there.”

“I know, but I couldn't stand back and do nothing.” Harry said, starting to feel like a broken record.

“Hulk, big green, we could really use Bruce to give Harry a look over to see if he's okay. Could he come back now?”

“Hulk try, but Hulk and Bruce  _angry.”_ Hulk said, setting Harry down on the couch.

“Aye and my brother will be just as angry that you have risked your life by going out to the fight.” Thor said, sitting down beside Harry.

“Yeah well I won't stand back and just watch while the people I care about are in trouble and being hurt. He'll accept it or he won't, but I won't stop helping if I can.” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ah teenage rebellion I remember that stage in life...I had a blast.” Tony said with a grin as he walked in the room even though he was glancing at Harry with a concerned look.

“It's not teenage rebellion. It's just me wanting to protect those I care about. I've lost too many people that I loved and cared about. I'm not about to stand around and let it happen again.” Harry said standing up slowly. “If you'll excuse me I'm about to puke and I'd rather it not happen on the floor.

With that Harry walked out of the room heading for the elevator even as he heard the others following behind him.

Stepping into the elevator, Harry pressed the button for his floor quickly followed by the button to close the elevator doors, but they stayed open until Tony and Steve had stepped inside with him.

“I'm not going to apologize for showing up and helping.” Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I'm not going to ask you to, nor do I expect you to. I know what it's like to not be well and still want to do anything you could to help.” Steve said, leaning against the wall of the elevator beside him. “All I'm going to ask is that you don't follow us out until you're fully healed. If you come out before you could put others at risk and cause more harm by being there.”

“You're right and I know that, but sometimes I act without thinking when I see others in trouble.” Harry admitted.

“Who doesn't. That's why I think it would be a good idea if you avoid any news channels showing our fights while we're out until you're well enough.”

“But what if you need help?”

“We'll have Jarvis contact you if we feel we can't beat them without your help.”

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but Director Fury is demanding entrance to the tower. He seems rather perturbed that you have not reported for a debriefing after your assignment.” Jarvis spoke over the speakers.

“Let him into one of the meeting rooms on the first floor and tell him we shall be down shortly. Tell him we were finding the Hulk before we reported.” Steve said.

“Of course, Captain.”

Stumbling forward once the elevator doors opened on his floor, Harry said, “Go and do what you need I'll be alright in here on my own.”

“We'll send Bruce up. He's never expected to be at the debriefings unless Hulk caused excessive damage or Bruce was there as himself.” Steve offered.

“If you want to that's fine, but I think I'm going to just get into bed and sleep since I'm feeling drained.”

“Get some rest and we'll check in on you from time to time today. We'll order in dinner. You want anything specific?”

“Just something light I don't think I could handle anything too heavy or spicy.” Harry said, making a face.

“Got it. We'll see you in a bit.” Steve said, heading out of the room, Tony following after him.

“Jarvis make sure he doesn't slip out again.” Tony teased, grinning at Harry.

Snorting, Harry dragged himself into his bedroom and dropped on top of the blankets, pulling the cloak off and dropping it beside the bed. He was just starting to drift off when he heard the elevator open in the distance followed by footsteps heading towards the room.

Sitting up on his bed when Bruce walked over and started looking over him, taking note of everything from his temperature to his blood pressure, Harry frowned and looked at the frown on Bruce's face.

“You're mad at me aren't you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You've got that look on your face.”

“What look?” Bruce asked, looking up at him.

“That sad and disappointed look that parents get that says your upset because I did something that I probably shouldn't have done.”

“I am upset. You could have gotten yourself killed out there. Not from those creatures because Tony told me how easily you handled them, but from your magic. Loki's told you that it can easily turn against you if you use too much too soon and you still went out there.”

“That's what I do when people are in trouble...call it my character flaw if you will.”

“Just try not to, please. All of us care about you and we'd be very upset if something happened to you.”

“I'll try my best, but I don't always have the best self preservation in mind when I see others in danger.”

“That seems to be the Achilles heel of every hero; throwing aside any care for our own safety and health when others are in danger.” Bruce acknowledged.

“So...you're not going to stay mad at me then?” Harry asked with a timid smile.

Chuckling, Bruce ruffled his hair and dropped onto the bed beside him, pulling Harry to lean against his side.

“No I'm not going to stay mad at you for doing what all of us in this tower would do, but I will ask that you stop going out until you're better.”

“Steve already said that and I already promised him, but I'll promise you too. I won't go out unless one of you calls and asks for my help.”

“Good. We've only known you for a short time, but we all care about you, Harry. And I can't tell you how upset we'd all be if something happened to you.”

“I care about you all the same. You've all become like family to me in such a short amount of time.”

Smiling, Bruce ran his hands through Harry's hair and said, “Get some sleep and rest up. I'm sure Loki is going to be pissed when he gets back.”

“Yay.” Harry drawled out sarcastically. “I'm not looking forward to that lecture.”

“I've seen the way he watches you just kiss him to stop his ranting.” Bruce said teasingly.

“That's not a bad idea. If he reacts badly I'm telling him it was your idea.”

“And if it works it was your idea?”

“Nope still yours. That way maybe he'll forgive you for the whole 'puny god' incident.”

“Who told you about that?” Bruce asked, amused.

“Tony showed me the footage.”

“Of course he did.” Bruce said, shaking his head with a grin. “He's proud of that footage. I think he seriously would have framed and kept the damage to the floor if Pepper didn't put her foot down and demand that Tony fix it.”

“Pepper's the best. I think she's kind of what my mom would be like if she was still alive considering what I heard she had to deal with with my dad and his pranks along with Sirius and Remus.” Harry slurred as his eyes started to drift shut, having a hard time staying open. Giving a sad huff, he added, “I miss them all so much.”

“ I bet they'd all be very proud of how you've turned out.” Bruce said, looking down as Harry slumped against his side, fast asleep.

Smiling at the knocked out teen, Bruce eased him down onto the bed so he'd be comfortable then settled onto the bed borrowing the tablet sitting on the bed to do some reading while Harry slept.

******END CHAPTER******

  
  


 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Eleven-**

Burying his head further into the book he was reading, Harry tried to ignore Hermione as she walked into the room followed by an embarrassed looking Steve.

“She dragged it out of you didn't she?” Harry asked, eyes flicking towards a scowling Hermione.

“She was very persistent...sorry.” Steve said with a frown.

“Don't apologize she's good at dragging things out of people.” Harry said, flinching as Hermione swatted him on the arm.

“I _knew_ you were going to do something stupid while I was gone.” She said with a scowl of her own. “And don't you go trying to blame poor Steve for telling me.”

“I'm not blaming him.” Harry said, rubbing his arm where she had swatted him.

“What were you  _thinking_ ? Were you  _trying_ to get yourself killed?” Hermione demanded.

“No I wasn't. I was trying to help. You know me, Mione. I always stick my nose in others fights when it looks like they need help.”

Sighing, Hermione slumped against his side and said, “I know.” Jumping up, she said, “OH! I almost forgot something important. Stay here I'll be right back.”

Watching Steve who watched her run out of the room with a small smile, Harry said, “You know, as her brother it's my job to threaten you if you hurt her.”

“What? I wouldn't...what do you mean?” Steve asked, looking confused.

“If you're going to date her I need to warn you that if you hurt her I'll be coming after you and returning the hurt tenfold.”

“I'm not...she wouldn't want to date someone like me. I was born long before her.”

“And you treat her better than her ex did. I think someone with old fashioned ideals would be something she likes.”

“You think she'd be interested in  _me_ ?” Steve asked, looking slightly hopeful.

“Trust me she is. Ask her out. I guarantee you she'll say yes.” Harry said as a familiar white form flew into the room and landed on his lap, pecking him sharply on the hand with a irritated hoot.

“Hedwig!” Harry said with a grin, running his fingers gently over the familiar white head. “Hello gorgeous.”

Hooting, Hedwig rubbed her head into the rubbing fingers.

“Well now that settles it. She knew she was coming to you. She was anxious and very unsettled the whole way here. The second we got here she calmed down.” Hermione said with a grin.

“Is that an owl?” Steve asked, head tilted to the side.

“Yes. Us Witches and Wizards are a little old fashioned since we can't safely be around a lot of technology without causing problems. We use them to send letters and communicate.” Hermione explained to the confused man.

“Oh I guess that makes sense then.” Steve said.

“Well if you two will excuse me I'm going to freshen up and then go and get something to eat. Airplane food is something I refuse to eat again.” She said making a face.

Giving Steve a look, Harry gave a slight nod towards Hermione.

“Um Hermione I was thinking of going for some dinner myself. Would you maybe like to accompany me? Steve asked, seemingly holding his breath, waiting for a response.

Smiling, Hermione said, “I would love to. Give me a half hour to get ready?” She asked.

“Of course I'll meet you here in a half hour if you're alright with that.”

“Oh yes. I'll be here.” Hermione said with a smile before she left the room, smile covering her face.

“Told you she'd say yes.” Harry said sounding a little smug, before frowning when Steve's eyes went wide and he seemed to become panicked. “What's wrong?”

“I need flowers and I need to find something to wear.” Steve said looking around the room.

Chuckling at the panic on his face, Harry said, “Why don't you go and ask Tony where you can pick up flowers? I'm sure he has a few florists on speed dial.”

Looking a little less panicked, Steve nodded and said, “Good idea.”

As he rushed out of the room, Harry gave another laugh and stroked Hedwig's head.

“I know you just got here, lovely, but would you be willing to take a letter somewhere for me?” He asked as Bruce walked into the room and did a double take.

“Are you talking to an owl?” Bruce asked, sounding slightly amused.

“Yes this is Hedwig.” He said, letting her hop onto the back of the couch while he stood up and hunted around for a piece of paper and a pen.”

“Why are you talking to an owl...if you don't mind me asking.”

“Hedwig's a smart girl, but Witches and Wizards use them to send letters back and forth.” Harry said before letting out a sound of triumph as he found a small notebook and pen shoved into one of the drawers of an end table. “You know, I think I'm going to have Hermione write up a list about us Witches and Wizards. I feel like such a broken record what with how I constantly repeat myself.”

“Who are you writing?” Bruce asked, walking into the large kitchen, the largest in the tower since it was on the communal floor. Grabbing a bottle of water, he walked back out and peered over Harry's shoulder.

“It might be a stupid idea, but I'm writing to the President of American Magic here in the US. I want to speak with them. Now that I have Hedwig I can send a letter without risking Hermione dropping it off and having them arrest her to try and drag me out.”

“Won't they send you back?” Bruce asked with a frown.

“I hope that he or she is smarter then the Minister and his cronies and they'll be willing to listen and see the proof. If that works I could try and get immunity or their protection from the minister and maybe from your Director Fury if need be.”

“What about asking for citizenship? That would protect you as well and give us time if they want to extradite you from the states.” Bruce said, stepping back.

“That would be a good idea. I hadn't thought of that.” Harry said with a nod, scribbling some more onto the sheet of paper. “Would you be willing to go with me when I go and meet with them? I'd feel better having someone with me that I can trust.”

“I don't know if I'd be the best to go with. I don't think I can trust myself in new surroundings.” Bruce said, looking nervous.

“I trust you and your ability to stay calm, but if you don't want to I understand.”

“Can I have some time to think about it? I don't know if _I_ can trust myself to go and not hurt you or anyone else.” Bruce said.

“Of course I won't force you to decide right away. I understand that you want to think. Take as long as you like. Let me know when you decide.”

“How long do you think it will take for them to respond?”

“I don't know. I've honestly never had to get in touch with someone like that so I don't know. Hopefully it will be quick though because getting immunity or citizenship would help immensely.” Harry said, folding the letter and beckoning Hedwig over. “Come here, Hedwig. I know you just got here, but I would be grateful if you would deliver this to the Magical President as quickly as you can.”

Hooting, Hedwig dipped her head and held out her foot, allowing Harry to tie the letter.

Tying the letter to her leg, Harry said, “Thank you, girl. I'll make sure to get you some extra treats as soon as I can.”

Walking over to the window, Harry opened it up and allowed Hedwig to launch herself out of the window before he shut it.

Turning around, Harry opened his mouth to say something only to close it with a grimace as Loki stalked into the room and glared at him.

“If you would excuse us, Doctor, I wish to speak to Harry in private.”

“Oh don't be rude. Bruce you stay we'll go and talk in my room.” Harry said with his own glare at how rude Loki was being before stalking out of the room with Loki behind him. Stopping at the elevator, Harry had to step aside to allow Steve, who was dressed up in a slightly tight suit, to walk by, seemingly oblivious to the two he had just passed.

Stepping into the elevator, Harry pressed the button for his floor and moved to one side while Loki took the other, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot as his magic seemed to spark around him matching his ire.

Opening his mouth to say something, Harry was cut off by Loki saying, “Don't. I would rather hold off until we are in the privacy of your rooms before we say anything.”

Grimacing at the anger that was radiating off of the god, Harry pressed himself against the side of the elevator and gave a sigh of relief when it reached his floor. Stepping out, he made his way into the sitting room and turned to wait for Loki to come in.

“Do you wish to risk your life and your magic?” Loki asked, walking into the room looking angry.

“It wasn't about risking my life or my magic it was about protecting people I care about.” Harry said, getting tired of repeating himself. “I  _will not_ sit idly by while people I care about are threatened and hurt. If it comes down to their life or mine I'll sacrifice mine so that they can live.”

Groaning, Loki ran his hands across his face and said, “This is what frustrates me about you heroes; you're all so eager to lay down and die! What of the people you'd be leaving behind if you died? Do you not think of how it will effect them?”

“They'd be safe and alive and able to keep living and having a life of their own. Yes they would cry and grieve, but at least they'd still be alive.”

“And what if I.. _they_ , don't want to live while you die? What then?” Loki asked, walking over to where Harry was standing.

“I don't plan to die and leave anyone behind anytime soon. Don't worry about that.” Harry said softly.

Sneering, Loki defensively started to say, “I'm not...”

That was all he got out before Harry wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and pulled him down into a short, chaste kiss. Their lips barely brushing together before Harry pulled away and Looked Loki in the eyes.

“It's alright to let people see that you care. Don't forget that.” Harry whispered, pressing another kiss against the stunned god's lips before he pulled away. Turning Harry left the god standing in the sitting room, anger completely knocked out of his body.

******END CHAPTER******

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Twelve-**

A long two weeks later, Harry was nervously fiddling with the cuffs of his dress shirt as the time for him to leave for his meeting with the President of Magic; Mathew Davidson. The meeting was set at his office in the Wizarding street in New York; the entrance he was told to go to was in Rockefeller Center near the ice rink and the statue underneath where the Christmas tree was set up.

Grabbing his cloak, Harry slipped it around his shoulders and did up the clasp in the front but left the hood down for the moment. Walking out of the bedroom he saw the same group of disgruntled people from before waiting for him.

“Are we going to be going over this again?” He asked, amused.

“I'm a genius so I get it, but why don't you explain it again as if I wasn't.” Tony said with a pout on his face.

“Okay I will. Tony you can't go because you, Hermione and Bruce haven't made great progress stopping tech from blowing up around magic. If you go your reactor is likely to go and that isn't a good thing. Steve and Thor can't go because I don't want to overwhelm them with the difference in that world. Hermione can't go because I need her here in case something happens to me so she can keep you all alerted to any magical threats coming your way. Natasha and Clint, if anything _does_ happen while we're there your weapons are all tech based so they'd be useless.”

“And what, pray tell, is your reason that I should not accompany you?” Loki asked from his spot leaning against the wall beside Thor, scowl showing his displeasure.

“Because while you may be better than you were before you'd still be willing to shoot first if they even looked at me wrong. We don't need a fight to break out.” Harry said giving Loki a knowing look.

“And yet you think taking the man with outstanding anger issues and looks to you as his child is a good idea?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. “He seems like he shall be just as likely to strike first if they look at you wrong.”

“I can control my temper.  _Especially_ in situations that need a level head even if I want to lose it.” Bruce said from his own position by the door where he was dressed in a pair of dress slacks and dress shirt with a blazer over it. 

“Did everyone get it this time?” Harry sarcastically asked, looking around the room.

“Just be careful, Harry.” Hermione said, leaning her head against Steve's shoulder, tightening her hold on his hand.

“I will be I don't plan on taking any unnecessary risks.” He said with a grin.

“That may be true, but I also know that trouble tends to find you even when you aren't looking for it.”

“I'll keep him safe and away from trouble.” Bruce said, stepping forward and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. “Now we really should head out before we're late.”

“Bruce is right. Our meeting is soon. The last thing we want to do is make a bad impression by being late.” Harry said after glancing at the clock.

“Happy is downstairs waiting with the car. He's going to drive you...and I won't take 'no' for that.” Tony said stubbornly crossing his arms.

“Alright that's fine, but he isn't following us. He's just going to drop us off.” Harry warned him.

Pressing his lips together, Tony gave a nod, giving in.

“Good, great. Now we really need to go.” Harry said, glancing at the clock. “We'll be back in a few hours...try not to sit around or pace around worrying.”

Heading out of the room with Bruce following him, Harry stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would bring them to the garage.

When the elevator reached the garage and opened, the two stepped out and Happy immediately opened the back door of the black car for them.

“Thank you, Happy.” Harry said with a smile and a nod as he slipped into the back seat.

Putting on their seat belts, Harry said, “We're going to Rockefeller Center, Happy.”

“Got it. Sit back and relax we'll be there shortly.” Happy said with a nod, starting up the car.

“So how do you think this will go?” Bruce asked while looking out the window at the city.

“Hopefully not too badly. Mr. Davidson seemed level headed and willing to listen and his response didn't seem forced like he believed everything, but I can't say for sure.” Harry said, fidgeting in his seat, playing with the wand that was on his wrist. He had it with him in case he needed to use it as a last resort.

Reaching out, Bruce placed a hand over Harry's stopping the nervous action and said, “Relax I won't let them do anything to you. They'll have to go through me first.”

It took the about a half hour to get there in the heavy traffic, but once they arrived the two got out of the car, Harry flipping the hood of his cloak up to avoid anyone getting a good look at him.

“Stick close it's pretty busy here.” Harry said, moving closer to Bruce.

“Why would they have an entrance in such a busy place?” Bruce asked, looking around at the mass of people, many of which were heading for the ice rink.

“I don't know the one back home did it too.” Harry said. “Seems like an easy way to be exposed, but they've been doing it for a long time so they must be doing something right.” Harry said as he carefully walked down the steps that lead towards the rink.

Walking around the edge of the rink, ignoring the people looking out of the window of the restaurant they were passing, Harry hesitated when he saw a person leaning against the wall beside the entrance. Stopping only for a second, he continued on.

“Mr. Potter?” The man asked.

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

“President Davidson asked me to escort you to the meeting. I'm his head of security.” The man said, holding out an identification badge for Harry to look at.

“Alright lead the way.” Harry said, nodding at the man.

Nodding the man turned and started down the rest of the path, opening a small door on the same wall of the statue and stepped through, holding it open for Harry and Bruce before he let it thud shut.

“This is President Davidson's own emergency exit from his office if he needs it. We figured it would be better if we kept you out of the streets until your innocence or guilt is proven. We don't want any panic if anyone sees and recognizes you.”

“Understandable, but is it wise to show someone that you're unsure of an important entrance?”

“Lets just say we're on your side, Mr. Potter. Minister Fudge has never been one of our favorite people and we're not too sure he's being truthful.” The man said, giving the teen a look before turning around and tapping his wand against the wall in front of them in a certain pattern, causing it to open up. “Not to mention the fact that you came to us...not many criminals would come to us if they were guilty since we can easily prove or disprove innocence.”

Stepping though, Harry stayed close to Bruce and looked around. There was a gray haired man with lines all over his face and framing his blue eyes sitting behind a desk with his wand in front of him.

“Mr. Potter I want to welcome you and thank you for your letter for a meeting. I just wish it wasn't because of such terrible reasons.” He said standing up, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

“I mean no offense Mr. Davidson, President Davidson, but I don't understand why you're being so...nice to someone accused of something like I am.”

“I'm sure my son here told you of our feelings for the Minister.” He said, retaking his seat and motioning for Harry and Bruce to sit in the chairs across from him. Harry sat down while Bruce stood behind him like a guard, hands resting protectively and reassuringly on Harry's shoulders.

“He did.” Harry said with a nod, watching as the guard, the president's son, moved to stand beside his father's desk, arms crossed over his chest.

“Then I'm sure you understand that we want proof before we just accept.”

“I understand that and I respect that since a lot of people are just willing to accept his word as law even after what he's done in the past.” Harry said shifting. “Which is why I'm willing to give you my memories in a pensive to allow you to see that I speak the truth of my innocence.”

“That makes things very easy. Michael will you please stick your head out and have Lucy request a pensive and one of the specialists to come up.”

Nodding, Michael moved across the room and stepped out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

“I also understand you wish to get Citizenship?”

“Yes I was originally just planning to ask for your help in keeping Fudge and his men from dragging me back and doing what they did again, but Bruce here suggested I ask about Citizenship since then Fudge would have a harder time removing me.”

“Smart man. I would have no problem granting you citizenship if you can prove your innocence to us.” Matthew said, looking up as his son walked in with a dark skinned woman walked in holding a pensive in her hands.

“Carmen thank you for coming up so quickly. And I'm sure you understand the need for discretion in this matter.”

“Of course, Mr. President. What do you need me for?” She asked, stepping towards the desk.

“Mr. Potter here is allowing us to get copies of his memories. I need you to put them in the pensive and verify that they haven't been tampered with.”

Looking at Harry her eyes went wide and she fumbled with the pensive bowl before she composed herself and hesitatingly approached Harry.

“Carmen do I need to summon someone else to handle this?” Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow at her hesitance.

“No of course not. I'm sorry sir.” She said quickly, moving forward and set the pensive on the table in front of Harry.

Licking her lips, she pulled her wand out and placed it against Harry's temple. “I need you to focus on the memories and only on them. Don't think about how you were feeling at the moment just focus on bringing the memories, unaltered, to the front.”

“Do I need to stop touching him? Will that alter anything?” Bruce asked.

“No that actually usually helps the one giving the memory focus on what they're feeling now while they bring the memories up. It helps to give us memories without his feelings changing them.” She said as a glowing ball of light started to gather at the tip of her wand.

It took nearly ten minutes before the ball of light stopped growing and Carmen placed it inside of the pensive bowl sitting on the edge of the desk.

“Carmen before I look in them I'd like you to verify that they haven't been tampered with by potions or spells.” The President said, looking at the bowl.

“Of course. With the amount of memories I pulled it will probably take around a day to a day and a half.” She said, looking up to see if that was acceptable.

“Very well. Don't exhaust yourself with the task, just put it ahead of your other jobs right now.”

“Of course I'll go and get started on it.” She said, placing wards around the bowl before picking it up and leaving the room.

Leaning his head back against the back of the chair, Harry reached up and rubbed at his temples.

“Headache?” Bruce asked with a frown.

“No just tired. It's exhausting giving that many memories.”

“Mr. Potter since it's going to take a while for the memories to be examined I would like to schedule another meeting. Perhaps in two days so I have a chance to look into them as well?”

“That would be fine. Would you like me to come back here?”

“How about I meet you at your choice of place in three days time?” He offered.

“That would be fine...” Harry started to say before he turned towards Bruce and added, “Do you think Tony will be alright with that?”

“He'll be fine with it. You know how he is.”

Nodding, Harry said, “I think I'd still like to check with him. Would it be alright if I sent you an owl later to let you know where you can come or if I need to come back here?”

“Of course. I'll have my secretary keep an eye out for your owl.”

Standing up, Harry held out his hand and said, “Thank you. I really do appreciate you giving me a chance...it's a nice change to people just assuming and going along with others.”

“Of course. And I'm sure you understand that if you aren't innocent we'll be informing Minister Fudge about your position here?”

“I understand that and I wouldn't blame you if I was guilty, but I'm not so I'm not worried about seeing him.” Harry said with a shrug.

Standing up, Harry wobbled a little bit before Bruce caught him and helped him stand, frowning. “Should you be unsteady like that?”

“I'm sure it's nothing.”

“Get home and rest, Mr. Potter. I'm sure it's from giving all of those memories.”

“Thank you again for the meeting.” Harry said, pulling the hood up to cover his head before Bruce and he left out of the exit they came in, walking themselves out.

It only took them about two minutes to get back to the car where Happy was waiting for them and climb in.

Leaning his head against the back of the seat, Harry said, “God that was draining bringing all those memories up.”

“But you're alright?” Bruce asked watching him closely.

“I'm good just tired and feeling a little...sad I guess from thinking about the memories.” Shrugging, Harry called up to the front, “Hey Happy would you be willing to stop at a pizza place on our way back? I think everyone will like some pizza.”

“Of course. If you like I'll stop at Tony's favorite place. They have the best pizza in this part of the city.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry said, before leaning against Bruce's side. “I'm just going to close my eyes until we get there.”

“Go right ahead and try to relax. You're all tense.” Bruce said, hand on Harry's back.

“I don't know if that's possible. Call me a negative Nancy if you will, but I can't help but feel that went too easy and that something is going to happen. Bad things always happen around me after something goes right.”

“Well then at least you're with us at the tower. We're used to handling things when bad things come up. We'll be there to help you.” Bruce said, pulling Harry over to lean against his side.

The last thing Harry remembered before he fell asleep was Bruce gently rubbing his back, lulling him to sleep, feeling safe and protected.

******END CHAPTER******

_**AN:** _ This was a very difficult chapter to write for some reason. I knew what I wanted to happen and how I wanted it to go, but it was very hard to get it typed. Hopefully you guys liked it. More will be up soon so thank you for reading and reviewing. 

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

“They'll be here soon.” Harry said looking at the clock, pacing back and forth in the living room of the communal floor.

“Why are you so nervous? You know that you have not done anything you have been accused of so there is no reason they shall be coming to take you away...not that I would let them.” Loki said reaching out to grab Harry to stop his pacing.

“I can't help it. _Nothing_ has ever gone smoothly for me so why should this?” Harry asked, looking up at Loki.

“We will not let you come to harm while they are here.”

“That's not as simple to do! The Avengers can't just go around attacking innocent people and Fury is going to be here so I can prove my innocence to him which means you can't be here because if he sees you...” Harry trailed off with a shrug, pulling away to continue his pacing.

“I can easily trick his eyes into not seeing me and still be there.” Loki said.

“Yes, but would it trick the President's eyes? I can see though it so I wonder if he would be able to as well. I'm sure he'd wonder why Fury wasn't acknowledging you which will cause problems  _especially_ if you end up getting revealed.”

“If I may make a suggestion.” Jarvis interrupted. “The room next door is empty and is close enough to be here in an instant if something happens. There is also a monitor you can use to watch the meeting from there.”

“I suppose that would be acceptable, but I will be coming in if I feel it is necessary.”

“Jarvis will decide if it's necessary for you to intervene.”

“I would be very happy to do that for you, Harry.” Jarvis said.

“Thank you, Jarvis. Is that acceptable to you, Loki?” Harry asked, turning to look at the god.

“If it is how you wish to have this done then I will accept it for you.” Loki said even as he scowled, looking displeased.

“Thank you.” Harry said, moving over and wrapping his arms around Loki's neck, pulling him close. “I know this is difficult for you, but thank you for going along with this.”

“Anything for you.” Loki said with a nod. “How much longer do we have before your guests will be arriving?”

“Shortly so you should head into the other room.” Harry said as the door opened and the Avengers all walked in...wearing their battle outfits with their weapons along with them. Bruce was the only one, thankfully, not 'suited up'. Hermione had been asked to stay behind on the upper floors during the meeting, much to her consternation.

Looking them over, Loki pulled away and said, “I feel better being in the other room now.”

“Of course you do.” Harry said, dryly as he looked at the group. “Do you really think it's necessary for all that?”

“For what?” Clint asked, dropping into one of the chairs at the table, putting his bow in front of him which he started to play with it.

“Director Fury and Agent Coulson are here.” Jarvis announced to the room. “Shall I direct them to the room?”

“Do that, J.” Tony said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his faceplate up.

“That is my cue to leave. I shall be next door if you need me.” Loki said turning and heading for the door, stopping beside Thor to say, “I expect you to keep him safe. If anything happens to him I will take it out of you.” Without waiting for a response, Loki left the room.

“Harry come over here before Fury gets here.” Bruce said, gesturing to his side where he would be between him and Thor.

Moving over, Harry took the seat between them and as soon as he was sitting, Steve and Tony moved to stand behind him, closing rank around him in a protective half circle. Thor and Natasha sat to his left and Bruce and Clint sat to his right at the table.

“Your other guests have just arrived as well. Shall I send them up in the same elevator?” Jarvis asked.

“Send them up in different elevators, J.” Tony said.

“Is it possible to get the President of Magic up here first? It might be a good idea.” Harry said.

“You heard him, J. President gets here first.”

“Of course, sir.”

About a minute later, the meeting room door opened and the President of Magic walked in with his son and guard behind him.

“Mr. Potter...” He said in greeting, stopping at the sight of the armed group around him which instantly put his son on guard, stepping forward with his wand in his hand.

“I  _told_ you that having all your weapons and decked out in your outfits would give the wrong idea.” Harry said, standing up, pushing his way gently past Steve and Tony. “I'm sorry Mr. President they're just very protective of me.” 

“Ah understandable and I know who they are. They protected New York against the invaders recently. If we had known about the treat sooner I would have sent troops to aid you, but even we nee a bit of time to summon our fighters. And in that case I'm sure we're both on the same side so we have no need to fight.” He said, placing his hand on his son's arm, lowering it and his wand.

“I'm sorry if we've gave you the wrong idea, but we aren't here and armed because of you it's our other guest we're worried about.” Steve said, lowering his head slightly. 

As if summoned, the door opened again and Fury walked in with Coulson behind him.

“What is the meaning of this...” Fury started, stopping when he caught sight of Harry, hand reaching for the gun underneath his trench coat.

“I'm sorry sir, but don't act rashly.” Phil said, quickly grabbing the gun from the man.

“Mr. Fury thank you for coming.” Harry said, slipping back into his safe seat surrounded by the Avengers. “I'm sure you remember who I am.”

_“You_ are the prisoner that Loki took from my facility.”

“A prisoner that you were holding that is really innocent.” Harry said. “Mr. President please sit down. There's no need for you to stay standing. I'm sure we've got a lot to go through.”

Moving to the table, the President sat at the empty end of the table with his son standing behind him, wand held in his hand.

“President? That isn't the president.” Fury barked out.

“May I?” Harry asked, looking at the man across from him.

Motioning with his hand, Davidson motioned for him to go ahead.

“Not your normal President. This is Matthew Davidson. He's the President of Magic here in the states. He's your Country's version of Minister Fudge except not as corrupt as Fudge is.”

“That is all lovely, but why are you sitting here free instead of being dragged back to the Helicarrier by my team?” Fury asked, tossing a glare at each of the Avengers.

“Come off of it, Fury. We  _told_ you something was off about this whole thing. You were just too concerned about getting a potential strong ally that you ignored the facts right in front of you.”

“And what facts are those?” Fury asked, darkly.

“The fact that I'm innocent and that I was falsely accused of murder by Minister Fudge who is totally inept and shouldn't have been voted back into office.” Harry said with a glare at the man.

“I'm sure that's all good and nice, but where's your proof? I saw the proof from the man your claiming lied.”

“Besides the fact that the President of Magic is sitting here without trying to capture me? Here's another little proof.” Harry said tossing his wand onto the table. “That's my wand; 11 inches, holly with a phoenix feather core. Returned to me by a close friend. The wand that they claim is mine belonged to Tom Marvelous Riddle. Better known as Lord Voldemort. The man responsible for all the deaths he claimed I did.”

“That is good and all, but why would he lie about you? Your a child.” Fury asked, looking unamused.

“Because I hold a lot more power than him. I'm one of the most powerful Wizards alive right now and he's terrified of it. Terrified because I can easily destroy because of what I've been able to do if I wanted to.”

“You expect me to just accept this by your word alone?”

“I can answer that. I assume that is why you asked me to bring along the pensive of your memories so that Mr. Fury here could look into them.” Davidson said.

“Yes exactly.” Harry said with a nod as Michael pulled out a shrunken box which he then enlarged and opened up to pull out the pensive, which he then carefully sat on the table. “The ball is in your court, Mr. Fury. Are you willing to see the truth for what it is?” Harry challenged the man.

“How exactly am I supposed to use  _that_ to see the truth.”

“Michael will bring you into the memories so that you can view them.” Davidson said as Fury approached the far end of the table where the President was sitting.

“How can I be sure this isn't a trap?”

“I'll go in if you're worried sir” Coulson said, stepping forward from where he had been standing behind Clint.

“No I'll handle this, Agent Coulson.” Fury said with a wave of his hand. “How do we do this.”

“Come and don't fear what is about to happen.” Michael warned him before he submerged Fury and himself in the pensive.

“Now while that is being taken care of I have some documents for you here, Mr. Potter.” Davidson said, pulling a file out and enlarging it. Pulling out a few papers, he slid them across the table to Harry.

“What are they?” Harry asked, just looking at them.

“Citizenship papers for both the Magical and Muggle worlds. I'm afraid you'll have to go through the Muggle DMV and other departments if you wish to have a drivers license or a passport to travel the Muggle way, but you no longer need to fear Fudge going through us to drag you back and if he tries...”

“International incident?” Tony helped.

“Exactly. If he tries he'll be facing immediate and swift charges by us.”

Slumping back in the chair, Harry sagged and breathlessly said, “Thank you.”

“No, Mr. Potter, thank you. Because if you hadn't defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort his next stop would have been here to try and take over. I wish we had been contacted to offer aid against him and his army, but you managed to come out on top without it.”

“So what happens now? Am I able to go out into the local Wizarding shopping alley without people freaking out?”

“We would like, with your permission, to publish a small article in our papers or send out a community-wide bulletin about your innocence to get the word out there so the citizens don't panic.”

“I hope I don't sound too rude, but are your reporters reliable? Do they only print the truth without twisting and bending the words to get more readers?”

“I can guarantee you that the ones that write up my special bulletins are one hundred percent truthful only. Would you prefer that I use them?”

“I would, just to get the truth out there. I don't want any falsities already spreading about me.”

“Understandable.” Davidson said with a nod as Fury and his son emerged from the pensive. “Well it looks like we're done here for the time being unless you need us here for more.”

“No, Mr. President we're all done. Thank you for agreeing to come out here and have the meeting here and thank you for giving me a chance to prove my innocence.” 

“Of course, Mr. Potter. I hope you find peace and happiness here that you couldn't find and hadn't been granted by Fudge and the Wizarding world there.” Davidson said standing up, motioning for his son to gather the pensive. Once that was done they left, nodding at the group.

“Well one down and one to go.” Tony said, looking towards Fury.

“We can agree that you're innocent and I will retract the issue that is out for you to be recaptured, but there is something I'd like in exchange.” Fury said looking at Harry.

“Not that I owe you anything, but I'll humor you. What do you want in exchange for my freedom?”

“You work for S.H.I.E.L.D and with the Avengers against any threat that comes up and you won't have to worry about anyone coming after you.”

“I already don't have to worry about them and I refuse to work for the group that had me captive and was  _experimenting_ on me.”

“So you're willing to let people die because we might have made a mistake?”

“No I'm not.”

“Then you'll work for S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“No I'm not going to work for them.”

“Then explain how you won't be letting people die if you won't work with us?”

“I've got this, Bruce.” Harry said, smiling at the man who was getting angry. “I won't work for S.H.I.E.L.D because of what you did to me, but I won't be letting innocent people die. I'll work with the Avengers, these people behind and beside me. The ones who didn't just trust in someones word, someone that they don't _know_ , and  _saved_ me from the torture you and your S.H.I.E.L.D group was putting me through. I'll take orders from them, but you...well don't even  _try_ to give me orders.”

Not giving a response to that, Fury looked around the room and said, “We will forget about that for now. I want to know how you got here when it was Loki that took you from my Helicarrier.”

“I was unconscious for most of it since you and your doctors were so willing to pump my veins full of that potion, but from what I've been told he showed up here, dropped me off, taunted the Avengers for a little while then left. I haven't seen him since and he doesn't seem to be causing trouble so it's not my problem.” Harry lied with a shrug, hoping his poker face, as Tony called it, was good enough to fool Fury.

“Wonderful. So we still have a god roaming around freely.” Turning away from Harry, he spoke to the Avengers and said, “I want him found and off my planet before he tries to kill more people.” Turning he headed for the door, stopping to look at Harry and say, “I'll be speaking with you again about S.H.I.E.L.D sometime soon, Mr. Potter. Agent Coulson lets go.”

With a nod and slight smile to the others , Phil followed Fury out of the room.

Once they were left alone, Harry looked around at the Avengers and said, “So how much is he going to pester me about joining S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Director Fury won't give up. He is very persistent about these kind of things.” Natasha said.

Shrugging as Loki came into the room and sat beside him, Harry said, “I'll deal with it when it comes around. Right now I want to enjoy the fact that I'm pretty safe from Fudge and his minions here.”

“Right this calls for a celebration!” Tony said loudly. “Jarvis order everyone's favorite foods and have it delivered. I'll fetch the wine and meet you all in the living room of the communal floor...oh wait you're only eighteen you aren't of legal age to drink.” He teased Harry with a smirk.

“I'm sure a little cup won't hurt him. This is a time for celebration.” Steve said, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

“I'll corrupt you yet, Cap!” Tony shouted with a laugh as he led the group out of the room and towards the elevator so they could head up to the floor where Hermione was waiting for them.

Leaning against Loki's side, Harry smiled at the god, feeling at peace with the group surrounding him.

******END CHAPTER******

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

It had been a couple of peaceful months since Harry had met with the President of Magic and been granted citizenship; the Avengers hadn't been called out to any disturbances, his relationship with the group continued to grow and develop into a strong bond that they all shared and his relationship with Loki was steadily getting stronger, the two turning into a 'sappy romance novel couple' as Tony called them before claiming he only knew what they were like thanks to Pepper.

Hermione's own relationship with Steve had grown just as strong, the two constantly going out or just having little date nights on their floor. Hermione had moved into a room on Steve's floor, but they didn't share the same room.

Lying on the bed with the tablet he'd gotten used to using propped up on his bent legs, Harry flicked through the web page he was browsing before glancing at the clock across the room.

“Loki we need to hurry or else we're going to be late meeting Steve and Hermione!” Harry called out to the god who was getting dressed in the bathroom after a shower.

“I will be out shortly.” Loki answered before stepping out of the room, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved green silk shirt that clung to his chest, causing Harry's eyes to wander.

Chuckling, Loki said, “Sadly we cannot start anything as you have kindly pointed out that well will be late if we do not hurry.”

“Ugh you are such a tease it isn't funny.” Harry said with a pout, flopping fully onto the bed, tossing an arm over his eyes.

“I would only be a tease if I did not intend to do anything about it.” Loki whispered from his position, suddenly above him. Pressing his lips against Harry's, Loki kissed him before pulling away and his body disappeared.

Blushing, Harry shifted hiding the sudden tent in his jeans as he realized it had been one of Loki's clones that kissed him while Loki watched from his spot near the door. But Loki seemed to know what was going on as a wicked grin spread across his lips.

Jumping up, Harry grabbed his light jacket and slipped it over his own green shirt. “Well lets get going shall we.” He said, trying to slip by Loki who grabbed him and gently backed him into the wall.

“That seems like something we will need to explore more at a later time, yes?” He asked, glancing down Harry's body as his hands followed the path, as they teasingly glided over Harry's covered skin.

Whimpering, Harry leaned forward and pressed their lips together, tangling his hands in Loki's hair, trying to pull him closer.

“So eager.” Loki whispered, nipping gently at Harry's lips as his hands slipped under his thighs and lifted him up, pressing him into the wall.

Wrapping his legs around Loki's waist, Harry arched into him and said, “I'm always eager for you.”

Leaning in, Loki's lips almost pressed against Harry's when they heard a familiar female voice clearing her throat behind them.

Groaning, Harry thumped his head against the wall then leaned to the side to look around Loki, blushing as he caught sight of Hermione with her arms crossed and an unamused look on her face and a blushing, embarrassed Steve behind her.

“Um...hi.” Harry said, blushing, embarrassed that Steve and Hermione had caught them in their current position.

“Hi. Ready to go?” Hermione asked with a grin, looking like she was trying not to laugh.

“Of course.” Harry said, lowering his legs to the ground and straightening up his clothes. “So Steve ready to go and experience the Wizarding world for the first time?” Harry asked the blushing blond.

“Yes I can't wait...plus I can't wait to get away from Tony's crowing.”

“What's he crowing about?” Harry asked.

“You mean you didn't hear him shouting about his amazing genius?” Hermione asked with a giggle. “He thinks he's figured out how to keep magic from blowing up tech all the time.”

“What does he think will work?” Harry asked.

“He didn't say. He was watching the news and there was a report about power outages and surges and then he jumped up, shouted he figured it out and then took off to his lab. I'm sure he'll fill us in when we get back.” Hermione said with a shrug.

“And you didn't want to see what had made him so excited?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“No, for two reasons. One; Jarvis said he started building something so chances are he won't emerge for a few hours, and two; the new book store is opening up in the alley.” Hermione said with a little blush.

Laughing, Harry moved over to Hermione and wrapped her up in a hug and said, “Don't ever change, Mione. This is what we all love about you.”

Returning the hug for a few seconds, Hermione then broke it off and moved over to Steve and laced her arm through his. “Lets get going. It may be pretty nice today, but it's supposed to get colder. I'd prefer to be home before it gets too cold outside.”

Nodding, the group headed out to the elevator and stepped in, pressing the button for the garage where Happy was waiting to drive them. Thankfully Tony was always willing and happy to share his driver whenever someone needed to go somewhere.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the group of four was standing in the entrance of the shopping alley where a fair amount of people were walking.

“This is a bit different then Diagon Alley.” Harry said as he spotted most people wearing normal Muggle coats and shoes.

“I've read up on the history here. This Magical district and community here is made up more of Muggleborn and half-bloods than pure-bloods so the clothes and common items tend to be from the Muggle world. They use pens, pencils and notebooks instead of quills, ink and scrolls. They wear coats, slacks and trainers compared to robes and cloaks. Things like that.” Hermione said.

Nodding, Harry looked back at the store lined alley which housed a Gringotts bank at the very end and asked, “So are we sticking together or are we splitting up?”

“Well I know where I want to go first...what about you?” Hermione asked.

“Loki wanted to find a potions shop.” Harry said making a face. “How about we meet back up here in about an hour and we'll head home then?” He suggested.

“That sounds good. Is that alright with you two?” Hermione asked looking at Steve and Loki.

While Steve just nodded, sliding a little closer to Hermione, Loki said, “That would be acceptable.”

“Okay so we'll meet you two back here in an hour...Steve keep an eye on Mione or else she'll buy quite a large amount of books.” Harry teased as Hermione eagerly laced her fingers with Steve's then started walking down the alley towards the shops.

Watching them walk away, Harry moved closer to Loki and followed after them down the cobbled street. The left side of the street seemed to have all stores while the right side had restaurants, candy shops, and other food shops. As they walked, they passed clothing stores, candy shops, restaurants, the book store Hermione went into and a wand shop before they finally came upon the small potions shop.

“Ah here we are.” Loki said reaching out to the door and opened it, causing a bell to ring as the top of the door hit it.

“Well I suck at potions so you're on your own in this store.” Harry said as he glanced at all the supplies in the store, cringing at the memories of exploding potions and detentions hit him.

“Were you that horrible?” Loki asked as he led Harry over to a wall with fresh potion ingredients and a sign claimed they restocked daily so they were always fresh.

“Yeah...you know it's odd. I'm a pretty good cook, but when it came to potions I was horrid at it. Could barely go one lesson without a potion exploding.”

“Maybe it is because your teacher was more focused on berating you and your fellow classmates than actually teaching you what to do.” Loki said as he picked up a small jar of eye of newt to inspect before he set it back down. “I would be more than happy to attempt to help you if you wish.”

“Nah potions isn't something I'm really interested in, but thank you for the offer.” Harry said smiling at him warmly.

“Of course.” Loki said pulling him in for a quick kiss before pulling away.

“So I realize I'm going to need to meet with the Goblins at the Gringotts here to see about getting my accounts shifted over here so I can start using my money from them.”

“Would you like to see about that today?”

“I'll write to them when we get home and see about setting up a meeting. I don't rightly feel like dealing with the Goblins today since the days been great so far.”

“Well I hope it can continue to be like this for you.”

“You make it that way all by yourself.” Harry said with a grin, looking up at the god.

Chuckling, Loki said, “I believe I can make it much better later when we're alone in your rooms.”

Grinning, Harry said, “I'm looking forward to that already.”

Leaning against Loki as he gathered up the supplies he wanted to purchase, the two missed someone watching them and snapping pictures of them before they took off so they weren't noticed.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN:** Okay just a small chapter here since I've been pretty sick this past week, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and more will be up soon.

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**  
-Chapter Fifteen-**

Sitting at his table only a few days after the trip to the shopping alley in New York, Harry used his wand to summon a pen and some paper over to him, watching with a grin as it floated over to him. His magic seemed to be back fully and seemed to be working normally. He barely got tired, except for in extreme cases when he used it excessively and in large amounts.

Jotting down a quick message to 'whom it may concern' at the local Gringotts about setting up a meeting as soon as possible, Harry called Hedwig over and attached the letter to her leg.

“They'll be some treats here for you when you get back, love.” Harry said giving Hedwig a scratch under her chin.

Hooting, Hedwig started for the window which Jarvis opened for her before she could fly into it then quickly closed it behind her.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Harry said, standing up from the chair.

“Of course, Harry.”

Moving over to the kitchen, Harry grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips of it while he walked to the bedroom. He only made it halfway there before Jarvis spoke up.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but sir has asked that you join him in the testing labs as soon as possible.”

“Alright let him know that I'll be right down.” Harry said, turning around, heading for the door, stopping only to set down his bottle of water on the table.

Within less than a minute he was stepping out of the elevator and into the lab where Tony, Bruce and Hermione were.

“So what's up?” He asked, looking between the three excited people.

“We figured it out! Hermione has already tested out the invention, but I want you to give it a shot too. If it can withstand your magic then it should withstand anyone’s.” Tony said, looking like he wanted to bounce excitedly.

“What'd you do?” Harry asked curiously.

“I made miniature surge protectors that Hermione then warded with magic dampening spells that she said were used on babies and kids to keep them from hurting themselves from large accidental magic bursts...do you think you'd be up to testing it out for us?” Tony asked eagerly.

“Yeah I can do that.”

“Great we put the chip in this cell phone. Just hold onto it and cast a few spells and see what happens.” Tony said, handing over the small, black phone. “Jarvis record everything for future reference.”

“Yes sir. It is ready whenever you are.”

“Great go for it...oh wait before you do turn it on and tell me the battery level on it.” Tony said, grabbing his tablet.

Nodding, Harry flipped the phone over and slid his finger across the screen to unlock it. “It's got a full battery right now.”

“Okay got it. Now go for it. Check the battery and if it's still working after every spell and let me know so I can keep track.” Tony said with a hand motion causing Bruce to grin and roll his eyes at Tony's eagerness.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Harry started casting spells, starting with very simple spells like casting a Lumos before gradually increasing after each spell. When he hit a stronger spell, the phone lights flared up before returning to a dark screen. Stopping, Harry tried to unlock the phone and glanced at it.

“Well it still works, but after that the battery is in the red and almost dead.” He said, handing the phone back to Tony.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but your owl has returned.” Jarvis said.

“Thank you, Jarvis. Did she have a letter tied to her leg?”

“She does appear to.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.” Harry said. “Well I've got to go and check that letter. Did you need me for anything else?”

“Nope you can go. I want to check out the video and test out the phone to see if it still works normally. I'll have Jarvis call you if we need you again.” Tony said dismissively.

“Thank you, Harry.” Bruce said with a roll of his eyes at Tony's dismissal.

“My pleasure. Don't stay down here too late or I'll be forced to send Steve down so he can give you his 'disappointed' eyes if you skip meals.” Harry teased before leaving the room.

“He'll be down here soon anyway since we've got his girlfriend here!” Tony shouted back as the elevator doors slid shut.

Chuckling, Harry rode the elevator up to his floor in silence then stepped out and headed for the living room where Hedwig had a perch set up.

“Hey love you got a letter for me?” Harry asked, reaching out to untie the letter on Hedwig's leg.

Giving her a treat from the small jar sitting beside the perch, Harry then turned his attention the the letter and opened it up. It was short, to the point and with no signature as to who had written it.

“To Mr. Potter...In regards to your accounts we can meet with you at two PM this afternoon and no later than that. When you arrive ask for Rangleop at the front desk. If you cannot make the meeting at the appointed time do not bother showing up.

Gringotts Bank”

Looking up at the clock, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the clock; quarter to two. He only had fifteen minutes to apparate to the appointed apparation point in the alley then get to the other end to the Gringotts there.

Rushing into the bathroom, Harry checked his appearance before rushing out, only stopping to gather his cloak for the slightly chilly air outside. Wrapping the cloak around him, he double checked that he had his wand then closed his eyes and apparated away. When he landed, he had to lean against the wall as a wave of dizziness hit him. It only lasted a few seconds before he was able to stand straight and rushed down the alley, avoiding bumping into anyone as he headed for the towering building at the end.

Avoiding the people walking around the alley, Harry rushed up the stone steps and into the building, slowing mas soon as he crossed the doorway. The inside was different from the Gringotts in Diagon Alley. There was only a large desk in the main room and there were two doorways to the left or right of the desk. Behind the desk seemed to be the rails that would bring you down to the vault which was blocked with a gate . Walking up to the large desk situated in the middle of the room, Harry waited for the Goblin to acknowledge him.

“What do you want?” The Goblin asked gruffly, barely glancing up at Harry.

“I have a meeting with Rangleop at two.” Harry said.

“Hallway on the left, second office.” The Goblin said, not waiting for a response before he went back to the papers in front of him, ignoring Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry said before turning and heading towards the doorway. Stepping in, there was one long hallway with six doorways; three on the left and three on the right and each door had an engraved number on it.

Walking to the door with the two on it, Harry knocked on the door and waited for an acknowledgment before he opened the door and stepped inside.

“What do you want?”

“Rangleop I'm Harry Potter I have a meeting with you...” Harry said, hesitating in the doorway.

“Come in then. Stop filling the doorway and sit down.” The old looking Goblin said, glancing up at him over the small pair of glasses covering his eyes.

Moving into the office, Harry sat down in the comfortable looking high backed chair.

“Thank you for meeting with me so quickly.” He said.

“We don't have time for idle niceties. What can Gringotts do for you?” Rangleop demanded.

'Straight to business then.' Harry thought to himself. “Well I'd like to see about transferring any and all of my accounts from your Diagon Alley branch and into this branch.”

“That can be done. Do you have your keys for your accounts?”

“I don't have them unfortunately...will that cause any problems?”

“No. I'll just need your blood to verify you are who you claim to be and then I can set up your account transfers. Do you know how many accounts you have?”

“I believe only two. My one account from when I was in school and then what ever I received from my parent's will. I honestly never had the time or need to find out though since my schooling account was all I needed.”

“We can easily figure that out and transfer those as well. Would you like an official letter sent with all of your accounts and your total monies within?”

“Yes please. And if you could just combine all the accounts into one that would make it easier since I don't need more than one at the minute.”

“There will, of course, be a small fee for moving each account.”

“What is the fee?” Harry asked.

“It is two galleons for every two accounts transferred.”

“That isn't too bad. Alright.”

“Good.” Rangleop said, pulling open a drawer and slid it across to Harry. “Fill in your information and then add a drop of blood at the bottom to authorize the transfers.”

Accepting the quill the Goblin handed to him, Harry quickly filled in his information then used his wand to make a small cut on his finger so he could add the blood then closed the cut and slid the paper back across the desk.

Taking the paper and looking it over, Rangleop added his own signature to the paper then slid it into a slot behind him.

“That is going to the transfer department so in a few hours you should be receiving your statement. Now is there anything else I can help you with today or is that all?”

“Is it possible that anyone else could have accessed my accounts? Anyone not on the account?”

“No. No one can access your accounts without your verbal permission.”

“Even if I was 'guilty' of something?”

“No. We don't take orders by any Witches or Wizards. They cannot access accounts without permission by the account holders even in the case of guilt. It would just be passed down to the next of kin if they are of age. If there is no next of kin of age it will be held until the appropriate age is reached or in the case of no next of kin the vaults would be kept in a stasis for a period of five years in which case it would be given to any blood relatives.”

“Great news.”

“Yes I'm sure it's amazing.” Rangleop drawled. “Now is there anything else?”

“Actually I would like your help in one last thing.”

“Out with it then.”

“I would like your help to find an unbiased reporter from back there. I would prefer that it wasn't one from the Daily Prophet, but if that's all you can find that's fine. I'm willing to pay a small sum if you'll help me with this.”

“What kind of sum are we talking about?”

“Ten galleons, which is about a hundred pounds.”

“Very well. How shall I have them get in touch with you?”

“Have them send an owl to Loki at Stark Tower in New York.”

“Very good. Now is _that_ all for today?”

“Yes. Once you contact the reporter you can take the galleons from my account.” Harry said, standing up. “Thank you, Rangleop.”

“Our business is now concluded.” He said, motioning for him to leave.

Heading out of the building, Harry stopped to take a deep breath of air before he walked back to the end of the alley where he could apparate back home.

He no sooner landed in the Avenger's tower before Loki was looking him over and running his hands over his body looking for any wounds.

“Where have you been? Why did you not bring anyone with you?” He demanded.

“I had to go to Gringotts for a meeting about my accounts. As for why I didn't bring anyone with; it was kind of a last minute surprise. I didn't have time to ask anyone to accompany me...not that I needed it. I  _can_ take care of myself.”

Looking behind Loki, Harry caught sight of all the Avengers and Hermione looking worried.

“Um so I guess I should have left a note?”

Snorting as if he was amused, Tony said, “Okay we can see he's safe so I'm going back to my labs before I need to meet with Pepper tonight.”

As he left, Hermione started towards him, face contorted and the rest of the Avengers quickly exited as well except for Bruce and Loki.

Smiling and giving a nervous chuckle, Harry felt his ears already starting to ring from the verbal lashing he was about to receive.

******END CHAPTER******

_**AN: So Harry's had his meeting about his accounts and is planning something with an unbiased reporter... :) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and more will be up soon.** _

 


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

Lying in bed, rubbing his irritated nose with a tissue, Harry cursed whomever passed their germs on to him, causing him to get sick. He was bored and sick of being stuck in bed, but the second he tried to leave Jarvis would inform the others and he would be ushered back into his bed by whichever mother hen was closest to him.

“Jarvis where are the others now?” Harry asked in a gravely voice.

“Sir is meeting with Ms. Potts with Ms. Granger about writing up a business proposal for their new gadget for your world's technology. Captain Rogers accompanied Ms. Granger. Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff have been called to S.H.I.E.L.D by Agent Coulson. Thor has dragged his brother off to meet his 'lovely Jane' as he called her. Finally Doctor Banner is in his meditation chambers with strict orders not to be disturbed unless a major threat comes up.”

“Good.” Harry said with a nod, throwing his blankets off of him and slowly pushing himself off of the bed. Standing, Harry slowly shuffled his way towards the door, stopping to grab the ugly, green faced witch covered robe that Tony had gotten him as a gag gift. It may have been ugly, but it was very warm and he could use the warmth right now.

“I don't advise you leaving your bed, Harry.” Jarvis said.

“I know you've already told one or more of the others and I should prepare for a verbal tongue lashing when they get here.”

“I have not informed them yet, but they have given orders that you are to remain in bed until your fever decreases.”

“I just want to get a cup of tea and rest on the couch. You know that Tony purchased the most comfortable couch and that I can rest just as easily on that.” Harry said, slowly walking towards the door, leaning on the wall once he was close enough.

“I shall agree to not tell if you are just going to rest. We do not want you passing out like before from over doing anything while you are sick.”

“Trust me, Jarvis, I learned my lesson when I cracked my head open when I first got sick.” Harry said, recalling how he had passed out in the kitchen while cooking and had hit his head on the counter. Everyone had been frantic when Jarvis woke them up to help him...the blood hadn't helped calm them either.

“We shall see if you have.” Jarvis said, sounding skeptical. “Shall I start a movie for you?”

“Nah I'll just flip through the channels and see what's on.” Harry answered, stumbling into the elevator which started moving as soon as he was safely inside.

It only took a few seconds for the elevator to descend to the communal floor, where everyone seemed to gravitate towards when they weren't feeling well or were injured. Stepping out, Harry dragged his body towards the large couch with a large throw blanket folded across the back and dropped onto the soft cushions. Rubbing his cheek against the soft material of the arm of the couch, he glanced behind him towards the kitchen, wondering if he really wanted to make up a cup of tea.

Deciding the cup of tea wasn't worth the trek to the kitchen, Harry pulled the throw blanket off of the couch and tucked it around himself then reached out and picked up the remote. With the blanket pulled all the way up to just above his nose and his hand barley sticking out so he could use the remote, Harry quickly fell asleep, remote slipping out of his hand to quietly thump onto the floor.

He woke up a few hours later to his head in Loki's lap and the god's fingers brushing through his hair.

Giving a moan of pleasure, Harry pressed his head into Loki's hand and asked, “How long have you been back?”

“Not long. I managed to give Thor and his lady Jane the slip and make my way back here.” Loki said, resuming his petting.

“I'm glad you're back.”

“As am I.”

“How did it go?”

“She slapped me for New York.” Loki admitted with a slight pout.

“She could have done worse.”

“Her little assistant, Darcy I believe, did more. She zapped me with a taser lady Jane called it...it tickled.”

Laughing, Harry said, “You _would_ think getting shot with a taser tickled.” Opening his mouth to say more, he was stopped by a hacking cough.

Gently setting Harry's head back on the arm of the couch, Loki wordlessly stood up and made his way into the kitchen and quickly came back with a bottle of water that he opened and handed to Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry rasped, taking a few sips of the cold water.

“I should have asked right away; why are you out of bed and down here?” Loki asked, reclaiming his spot.

“I just wanted to get out of bed. I haven't done anything but come to the couch...isn't that right, Jarvis?” Harry asked the AI.

“That is correct. He has done nothing but sleep on the couch since coming down earlier.” Jarvis confirmed.

“Would you like to return to bed now?”

Kicking off the blanket, feeling hot, Harry said, “Yeah I probably should. I'll probably only sleep again anyway.”

Moving to stand up, Harry was stopped when Loki easily scooped him up into his arms and headed for the elevator, stepping inside the already open doors. Living in a house with an AI that could run nearly everything was definitely very handy.

“Oh come on, really?” Harry asked, looking up at him.

“What? You are ill I am only helping you to bed.”

“When Tony was last drunk and you 'helped' him to bed you just led him you didn't carry him like a bride.” Harry complained.

“Yes, but I do not share the same feelings for the Man of Iron as I do for you.”

“I knew you liked him more.” Harry said jokingly, grinning up at Loki.

“Drat you are on to me.” Loki said with his own grin.

Walking out of the elevator, Loki made his way into Harry's bedroom and sat him on the bed.

“Stay with me?” Harry asked, grasping Loki's wrist when he went to move away.

“Of course.” Loki said, stripping off his shirt before dropping onto the bed beside Harry, causing it to bounce slightly.

Snorting, Harry moved over and curled up against Loki's side, head resting on his shoulder.

“Your cooler body temperature definitely comes in handy with this fever. Probably will be great too during the summer.” Harry mumbled, rubbing his face against Loki's shoulder while he wrapped an arm around his chest.

“I'm glad someone seems to like it.” Loki said dryly even as his arm wrapped around Harry and held him close.

“Hey I like everything about you.” Harry mumbled as his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep again.

* * *

Looking down at Harry, sleeping peacefully against him, Loki rubbed his hand up and down his side. He hated seeing his little wizard knocked down by a little sickness, but hopefully it would be gone quickly.

Harry had only been sleeping for about a half hour when Jarvis opened the window and allowed a small black owl to fly into the room and over to the bedside table where it landed, held out it's leg which had a letter attached to it and let out a loud hoot.

“If you wake him I will turn you into a stew and feed you to my oaf of a brother.” Loki hissed at the owl.

Giving a louder hoot the owl hopped towards the edge of the table as if trying to get away from the annoyed god glaring at him.

“Give me the letter and begone.” Loki said reaching out to take the letter from it. As soon as the letter was off the owl took off out the window.

“You had better hope you were not meant to wait for a response.” Loki mumbled, flipping the letter over in his hands, frowning when he saw his name scribbled across the front of the sealed paper.

“Were you just threatening an owl?” Harry asked, peering at the god through barely slit eyes.

“Yes. It was being loud and you are resting...Harry do you know why that owl would be delivering something in my name?”

“It's probably from the reporter I told you about. Remember I had them give your name so they didn't know it was me yet?”

“Ah yes of course. Well then this is yours.” Loki said, handing him the folded parchment.

“Thank you.” Harry said taking it from the hand holding it out. “I wonder what they have to say.” He added, opening it up.

_**“Mr Loki,** _

_**I received your request for an interview concerning information about Harry Potter VIA Rangleop of Gringotts. If the following time is acceptable, or if it is not, please owl me back. I am free this Friday from noon until four PM. The location for the interview can be of your choice. Any response you send can be addressed to Rebeka Smith at the Daily Prophet.** _

_**~Rebeka Smith. Daily Prophet Journalist.** _

Refolding the letter, Harry set it aside and snugged into Loki again. 

“Friday is still five days away so I'll answer her tomorrow.” He mumbled. “Right now I'm just going to relax and enjoy the wonderful company around me.” He started to say when the window opened again and another owl flew into the room.

“Ugh now what.” Harry muttered taking the thick letter from the owl who left as soon as it was off.

Flipping open the letter, Harry saw the letterhead.

“It's from Gringotts.” He said. “My accounts are all at the branch here and they've given me a summary of the accounts.”

“All is well I assume?” Loki asked.

“Yeah. No one could touch my accounts without my permission...I wonder if Fudge thought about that before throwing my into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. ” Harry mused, as he looked over the summarized list.

**Gringotts account transfer. All accounts successfully transferred:**

**-Harry Potter: Remains of schooling account. Contains a sum of; 100 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 2 Knuts. (A total of $1,010 US dollars.)**

**-Potter account (willed from James and Lily Potter) Contains heirlooms, personal documents including birth certificates and property deed for Godric's Hollow (condemned building) and a sum of; 1,250 Galleons, 850 Sickles and 100 Knuts. (A total of $13,093.04 US dollars.)**

**-Half of Black Account (Willed from Sirius Black. Other half willed to Remus Lupin). Contains a sum of; 650 Galleons, 100 Sickles and 50 Knuts. (A total of $6,605.76 US dollars.)**

**\--Half of Black Account (Willed from Remus Lupin). Contains a sum of; 650 Galleons, 100 Sickles and 50 Knuts. (A total of $6,605.76 US dollars.)**

**-*Total amount transferred: 2,650 Sickles, 1,055 Sickles, and 202 Knuts. (A total of $27,314.56 US dollars.)**

“That's quite a bit of money.” Harry said, eyes on the written amount. “I can definitely pay Tony back after all he's done for me. I've felt guilty about all the money he's been spending on me.”

“He seems like he would not accept it because he would not feel it necessary to be repaid for it.” Loki observed.

“Then I'll figure out how to do it and, worst comes to worst I'll give it to Pepper and give her my sad eyes and tell her I just want to repay him for everything he's given me...I'm sure she'd be able to talk him in to accepting.”

“You are more evil than I. Stark's woman has a way to handle things that not even I would challenge her on.”

Smiling, Harry tossed the letter away and curled back up to Loki and said, “That is something that can wait for another day. Right now I just want to relax and get better so hush and be a good pillow.”

Giving an amused chuckle, Loki wrapped an arm around him and laid perfectly still, controlling his breathing to make it seem like he wasn't breathing at all.

“Don't be a wise guy.” Harry said, poking him in the side, causing Loki to give a little laugh and jerk away from the poking finger.

“Oh are you ticklish?” Harry asked with sparkling eyes.

“Do not try it or I shall get even, sick or not.” Loki warned, grabbing the finger inching towards his side gently before bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss against.

Chuckling, Harry pressed a kiss to Loki's chest and settled down, quickly drifting off to sleep, his current ailment catching up to him.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: So I tried not to make Harry excessively rich, but I hope it doesn't seem like too little as well since I'm sure the Potter's and the Black's had to have had a fair amount of money to their names. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and more will be up soon.**

**Also the story isn't going to be too much longer. I'm guessing about a total of 23 or so chapters.**

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

 

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

Standing on the top of the tower, Loki looked out over New York, looking as it did before the invasion; there were crowds of people rushing about in their daily routines, looking as if they had no knowledge of what really lurked out there in the shadows, ready to rain destruction down on them.

“Brother I have been looking for you. I have received word from father. He wishes us to visit so he can speak with us.”

“When does he wish us to be there?” Loki asked, turning to look at Thor.

“As soon as we can go.”

“Must it be today? Harry is meeting with someone and I wish to be there with him.”

“He has changed you it seems.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked.

“I feel if it had been any other magic user or if their past had been different you would have left just as quickly as you brought him to us. That you might have returned to your mischievous ways of before...is that something that will change once everything calms down with your Wizard? Will you return to your mischievous ways once you become bored?”

“I did not and do not plan on causing anymore major mischief, Thor. I saw the damage my plans caused to these Midguardians and I do not plan on doing it again.”

“Maybe not to this extent, but you have caused mischief before that caused problems.”

“Maybe when I am bored I will cause some, to those that have hurt or wronged Harry because I feel they deserve it.” Loki said darkly.

“Brother...”

“Relax, brother. I shall not do any lasting damage.” Loki said, cutting him off. “Shall we be off to see father before he gets restless? If we leave now I should be back to be here with Harry for his meeting.”

“Of course. Shall I call Heimdall?”

“Wait I wish to go and inform Harry before I disappear.”

“I will meet you here when you are finished.”

Nodding, Loki left the balcony and headed into the tower, looking for Harry. He found him on his floor, sitting on the couch with his wand, the small pensive of his memories, the picture of Harry and his two friends with their wands and a copy of both the picture and pensive in front of him.

“Preparing for your meeting?”

“Yeah. Trying to think about anything else I should bring to the meeting room with me.” Harry said, looking up with a smile.

“I needed to inform you before I left that the All-father wishes for Thor and I to go to Asgard. I hope to be back before your meeting, but I fear I might not be.”

“That's okay.” Harry said in a near whisper. “I think I need to do this myself.”

“Is that wise?”

“Yeah I'll be able to do this. It'll be fine.” Harry said with a nod.

Giving a tense nod, Loki moved forward and pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. “I shall be back as quickly as I can.”

“Don't worry I can do this. I'm not going to break by being interviewed by a reporter. Plus I doubt she's going to be stronger than me now that I can use my magic again.” Harry said. “And on the off chance that she _does_ attack me and gets the upper hand...well I'm in the Avengers tower and Bruce is only a few floors away.”

“Of course.” Looking up, Loki said, “I best head off before Thor comes and hunts me down.”

“Go on and I'll see you when you get back.” Harry said with a smile, reaching up to pull Loki down into a quick kiss before he gave the god a soft push towards the door.

Taking a second to watch him, Loki then turned and headed out of the room to meet up with Thor.

* * *

 

Watching Loki leave, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall then turned back to the items in front of him. Grabbing a piece of paper Harry quickly penned out a letter and put a replica of the pensive and picture in a small, travel safe package.

“Hedwig I need you to deliver something for me.” He said, causing Hedwig to look up and give a soft hoot before flying over.

Nuzzling into his hand, as Harry rubbed it, Hedwig held out her leg.

“I need you to deliver this to the current head of the International Wizard Council. Can you do that? I don't know who it is though.”

Hooting again, Hedwig bobbed her head up and down while he tied the letter and package to her leg.

As she flew out the window, Harry stood up and gathered the remaining things on the table.

“Jarvis can you let Bruce know I'm heading to the meeting room now?” Harry asked the AI as he stepped into the elevator.

“Of course. Shall I ask him to come up as well?”

“No no that's okay. Just be ready to inform him if I need him please.”

“I shall do that.” Jarvis acknowledged.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Harry said, stepping out of the elevator, walking down the short hall and into the familiar meeting room he'd taken to using when meeting with anyone in the building.

Setting his items down on the table, Harry moved over to the large glass wall of windows that allowed him to look out at the city and stood there with his arms behind his back.

He was only standing in the room for a few minutes before the portkey that the President had arranged dropped Rebeka, the reporter, in the room.

Watching her reflection in the window, Harry watched as she adjusted her clothes and satchel before she looked around and caught sight of him.

“Oh hello...are you Loki, the man I'm meeting?” She asked, brown bangs hanging slightly in her blue eyes.

“Not exactly.” Harry said, turning around. He could tell the second she recognized him; her face went pale, her blue eyes widened, and she reached for her wand before she decided against it, her hand just hovering above her pocket.

“I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get the truth out.” Harry said, showing her his empty hands.

“Truth? What truth?” She asked, keeping her eyes on him.

“Would you like to sit? I'm going to sit and get comfortable.” He said moving to sit next to his items on the table.

Hesitantly, she slowly walked to the table and sat down. “Why contact me instead of Rita Skeeter? She's head journalist at the Daily Prophet.”

“Because she'll twist my words to get more readers regardless of if it skews the truth. I need someone that will post the truth verbatim.”

“Alright...um I really don't know where to start. Seeing you kind of...”

“Spooked you? Why don't I start them.” He said as she pulled out a quick quotes quill and multiple parchment scrolls.”

“Do you mind if I use this?” She asked, motioning towards the quill.

“I would prefer that you didn't. It doesn't copy verbatim and I need this to be done correctly.”

“No problem. I should have a normal quill in here somewhere.” She said, digging into her satchel. “I'm sorry I don't seem to have a regular quill in here. Do you happen to have one?”

“There should be a pen lying around here somewhere.” Harry said standing up.

“If I may, Harry, Mr. Stark does have some voice recorders lying around. Should I have Doctor Banner bring one up for you?” Jarvis asked, causing Rebeka to jump and look around, wide eyed.

“I would appreciate that, Jarvis.” Harry said before turning back to Rebeka.

“Where was that man?” She asked.

“He was speaking over an intercom. It's sort of like a radio.” Harry said, catching her confused expression.

“Oh. Who was it?”

“He works for the man who owns this place.” Harry said.

“Thinking about that where are...” She started to ask, only to be cut off when the door opened and Bruce walked in with a recorder in his hand.

“Here's the recorder you wanted, Harry.” Bruce said with a nod at Rebeka.

“Thank you, Bruce. Does this have one of the chips in it?”

“Yes it's all set.”

“Great thank you, Bruce.”

“No problem. If you need anything else have Jarvis get me alright?”

With a smile and a nod, Harry watched Bruce leave before he returned to the table.

“So this is a voice recorder that will record everything that we say. It's kind of like a quick quotes quill, but it will get everything we say word for word.”

“But it's Muggle technology it will probably break if I try to use it back home.”

“That's actually been taken care of by a friend of mine.”

“Okay I'll take your word for it...so how does it work?” She asked, leaning forward to look at it.

“This here starts the recording.” He said pointing to a button and pressing it. Pointing to the next one, he said, “This will stop it. The one on the left here will start the recording so you can listen to it. The two on the bottom here, the left and right arrows will allow you to listen to a certain part of the recording again or skip forward.”

Once he finished, He played the recording for her to hear and asked, “So will that work for you?”

“Yes I think it will.” She said with a nod. “It will save my hand some aches and pains too. Shall we get started?” She added, pressing the record button.

“Of course.”

“For the record could you state your name?”

“Harry James Potter.”

“O..okay that's great. So lets start. So why did you ask for this meeting, Mr. Potter?”

“To let my innocence and the corruption of your Minister be known.”

“Those are some big accusations. Do you happen to have proof?”

“I do. I have a pensive right here with my memories in them and also I have my wand and a picture of after I got my wand...the Ministry claims to have my wand, but I have it here.”

“A pensive can easily be tampered with. How would we know yours hasn't been?”

“These were taken and verified as unaltered memories by the Government here so that I could prove my innocence to them and be granted citizenship.”

“Do you have that here for me to look at?”

“Yes. It's a copy of the original which I have. I'm sure you understand why I'm not giving you the original copy.”

“Yes of course.”

“Why go through the paper? Why not go the the IWC, the International Wizard Council, with this proof? I assure you that they could do more than I can.”

“I have sent the proof to them. I just want to make sure that they don't just cover it up. I don't think they will, but if it _does_ happen I want the citizens to know the truth so that they don't blindly follow someone that would do this again. So they realize that someone in power would and could do this to someone.”

“So once this is all out in the open do you see yourself returning?”

“No this is my home now.” Harry said, turning his head to look out the window. “My time there is done even after this comes out.”

* * *

 

He had been in the room with the reporter for nearly three hours. Once she activated the portkey to take her home, Harry stood up and stretched, wincing as his back popped. She promised once she finished writing the article she would send back the recorder and try to let him know when the article would be posted.

“Jarvis is Loki back yet?” Harry asked, rubbing his shoulder as he left the room.

“He has not returned as of yet.”

“Okay thank you, Jarvis.” Harry said, stepping into the elevator and heading back up to his floor. Walking out, he headed for the bathroom, stopping to put his wand and everything else on the table before he continued his path.

Stripping off his clothes, Harry turned the water on and stepped under the spray, allowing the hot water to pelt his stiff shoulders.

Rolling his head forward, Harry braced his hands against the wall of the shower and just stood there as the water eased the ache in his shoulders.

As he stood there he got lost in the soothing sensations which caused him to miss the sound of door slipping open and the sound of the shower door opening. He only became aware of no longer being alone when two arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“How did your meeting go?” Loki asked, nuzzling into his neck.

“I think it went well. She didn't freak out when she saw me too much and she has all the information. Plus at the end I got her to swear on her magic that she isn't going to skew my words. Everything will come to a head quickly. I informed the International Wizard Council about it all as well. I don't know who became the leader after Albus died or even if they kept up, but I don't see them disbanding just because their head died.”

“Forget about all of this. It is done or will be shortly. You need to relax.” Loki said, bringing his hands up to Harry's shoulder to rub at them, causing Harry to give a moan and press back into the hands.

Turning around, Harry wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and pulled him towards him, stealing a quick kiss.

“Shall we go to bed?” Harry asked, with a slight blush.

“We shall.” Loki agreed.

Grinning, Loki used his magic to shut off the water then picked Harry up, leaving the shower stall easily with the smaller man in his arms. Ignoring the water dripping off of their bodies, Loki walked them back into the bedroom and laid Harry down on the bed before crawling over him, grin never leaving his lips.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN:** _**Don't hate me the next chapter will be up shortly (it probably already is when you're done reading this). I only split it up because I can't/won't post the actual sex scenes on fanfiction.net because of the terms of service. I don't want the entire story to be reported because of it.** _

 


	19. Chapter 17B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**-Chapter Seventeen(B)-**

“You look very delicious like this.” Loki said with a leer, running his hands from Harry's ankles all the way up his legs to his waist.

Leaning down, Loki nipped at his neck, slowly working his way lower until he reached his collarbone and worked the skin there until there was a bright red mark there.

Moaning, Harry arched his neck, giving Loki more room as he moved across his neck to the other side and put another mark there.

Reaching down, Harry grabbed a hold of Loki and tugged at him until he moved back up so that he was face to face with him.

Gently holding onto Loki's face, Harry pulled him down and into another kiss while his free hand wandered over Loki's back, memorizing the feel of the muscles and skin that were always hidden beneath clothing.

While they were busy kissing, Loki used his hands to spread open Harry's legs so he could settle between them, hissing as their erections brushed together.

Giving a moan of his own, Harry arched his back, thrusting up against Loki. As quickly as he arched up, he pulled back and moaned out, “Hurry please, I need you.”

“My little wand waver is so impatient.” Loki teased, nipping at his neck even as he slid his hands down Harry's body, one hand stopping to wrap around Harry's arousal to stroke it while the other continued down between his legs where he used his magic to quickly prepare Harry.

Wrapping a leg around Loki's waist, Harry flipped them so that he was on top and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

“Of course I'm impatient.” He said lifting himself up, reaching back with one hand to hold Loki steady before lowering himself down, moaning as he was filled.

Bringing his legs up, Loki supported Harry as he started rocking slowly on him.

Moaning at the pleasure coursing through his body, Harry continued to rock his hips.

Giving a growl like moan, Loki thrust up, holding onto Harry's hips tightly, red marks already marring the pale skin, likely to bruise. Letting go of his hip, Loki swatted away the hand that was reaching our for his erection and wrapped his own hand around it.

“That's for me to do.” Loki hissed, tightening his grip slightly before setting a quick pace.

Stifling a scream, Harry arched his back as he came, coating Loki's hand and stomach with his release.

Letting go of Harry's softening member, Loki grabbed onto his waist again and gave a few frantic thrusts before he release.

Letting go of Harry's waist, Loki let his limbs fall onto the bed and stay there before he brought one arm up to wrap around Harry's waist, holding the dozing wizard close.

Pressing a kiss against his head, Loki mumbled, “You are my heart. You keep me sane.”

“And you are mine as well.” Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to Loki's neck before adding, “You don't need me to be sane.”

“Fine you keep me from growing bored and keep me from causing problems for others.”

“Maybe we should prank some people...I don't do it often, but I'm pretty good at it.” Harry said, looking up with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“We shall plan when we wake.” Loki said with a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: Okay so hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. More will be up soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

 


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

 

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

The next morning the team plus Loki, Hermione and Harry were all sitting in the communal dining room eating breakfast when there was a rush in activity from a pack of owls flying into the room all bearing letters and one with a copy of a newspaper.

Acting quickly, Hermione threw up a barrier that kept the owls from getting on the table so they didn't knock anything down.

“Well I think something must have happened.” Harry said with a fake surprised tone in his voice and widened eyes.

Snorting, Tony said, “I thought only I could pull that fake innocence off so well.”

“You don't pull it off at all we just act like you do.” Natasha said looking at him over the rim of her coffee as she sipped at it, ignoring the owls.

“Well I'm out of here I don't like that many birds.” Clint said standing up, snagging a piece of toast off of the plate before he left.

“But you fit in so well! You should share your nest with them!” Tony called after him, ducking to avoid the crust of toast that the archer threw at his head.

One of the owls watched the crust as it bounced on the table and flew into the barrier trying to reach it.

Snorting, Tony let out a laugh and stood up, dragging Bruce up with him and said, “Well I am going as well. I don't do well with any animals.”

“I happen to _like_ animals so I'm going with why?” Bruce asked, looking amused as Tony dragged him behind.

“Because I said so.”

“You actually haven’t _said_ anything you've just manhandled me.” Bruce's voice said as it slowly got fainter as they reached the elevator.

Thor merely continued to eat, only watching the owls a little more as they eyed the food on his plate.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Harry spelled all of the letters and papers off of them and floated them over to the table before he ripped up a few pieces of toast and tossed it outside of the barrier. The owls instantly dove onto the food, gobbling it up before some flew off, apparently not needing a reply.

Reaching out, Harry snagged up the copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it up, Looking at the bold headline which proclaimed; **BOY WHO LIVED REALLY INNOCENT! MINISTER OUSTED FOR FALSITIES.** Underneath it there was a smaller title which read; **Ministry to undergo complete reformation by the IWC ( International Wizard Council) with an entire new staff being brought in after atrocious behavior by shamed ex-minister Cornelius Fudge.** Under that was the byline; Written by new head writer of the Daily Prophet, Rebeka Smith.

Scanning through the paper, Harry just glanced through the article about him until he got to the part about Fudge.

_**“Ex Minister Cornelius Fudge and his group of personal guards have been stripped of their titles and are awaiting trial in front of the IWC. They were held in a cell until bail was posted by an anonymous donor and it is assumed that they have since returned to their homes to avoid any confrontations. The trial is set for this weekend and is an open trial. There has been an outcry of support of blocking any and all of the guilty of their magic and banishing them to the Muggle world to suffer in a world they are unfamiliar with while others are in support of life in Azkaban.** _

_**Due to the breach of trust and rights done by the ex Minister and the wavering trust, the IWC has sent a proclamation that they will be removing everyone from their seat in the Ministry and will work to fill those seats with trustworthy and law abiding citizens. They will also be going over every law set in place, every trial ran, basically anything done by Fudge and will attempt to offer retribution to anyone he has wronged during his reign as Minister.** _

_**As expected, Cornelius Fudge was not available for comment on any of the charges that will be leveled against him. He seems to be in hiding in his home and will likely stay there until the time of his trial.** _

_**Stay tuned for the special edition coming out shortly after the trial to see what the verdict on Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge will be.”** _

“Want to read about what's happened to Fudge?” Harry asked, holding the paper out to Hermione.

“Oh definitely.” She said gleefully, taking the paper and leaning against Steve's side so that he could read along with her.

“I'm kind of afraid of all these letters.” Harry said to Loki as he used one finger to push one of the envelopes which had a scent of perfume wafting from it.

“A way to try and get into your good graces after their failure to defend you as true elders should defend the youngest.” Thor said through a mouthful of food.

“Please brother, finish before you talk.” Loki said with a disgusted look on his face.

Shoveling the last bits of his food into his mouth as Harry reached for one of the top letters, Thor then stood up and said, “I shall give you solitude while you read.”

“You don't need to do that.” Harry said, even as Thor disappeared out the door.

“Would you like some peace while you read?” Steve asked, looking up from the paper.

“Nah you don't need to do that. It's not like there will be anything worth while in these letters.”

“Oh don't say that, Harry. There could be some good things in there.” Hermione said with a frown.

“Oh yeah? Then you can help me read them.” Harry said, shoving some of the letters towards her.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Hermione took a letter and opened it up.

“Well I'm going to do some training downstairs. Would you like to join me for lunch, Mione?” Steve asked, standing up and gathering the plates to put them in the sink.

“Of course I'll meet you at noon on the dot.” She said with a smile, leaning up to press a kiss against Steve's cheek.

With a smile, Steve nodded towards Harry and Loki and headed out of the room, eyes continuously moving towards Hermione the whole time until he was around the corner.

Reaching out and grabbing a letter himself, Harry opened it and started reading...sadly it was a bad letter to start with. It wasn't signed or addressed and was scribbled in an almost illegible scrawl.

**“It is disgusting how a murderer like you gets off free and alive while many of us lost loved ones. Take a look at everyone dead because you weren't there to save them when you should have been.”**

Looking down, Harry paled at the long list of names. It was a long list of names and ages, starting with the youngest first. When he reached the sixteen, seventeen and eighteen year old people, he paled when he saw many familiar names of old classmates including Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

“Mione.” Harry called softly, trying to get her attention as he dropped the parchment down on the table.

“Yes, Harry?” She asked.

“How many people died? How many of our schoolmates died? Why didn't you tell me about Neville and Luna?”

Putting the letter she was reading aside, Hermione dropped her head and said, “I thought you knew and just didn't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have assumed that you had known.”

“No. I mean I knew people died, but I had no idea it was this many.” He said, picking up the parchment and giving it a shake.

Shoving away from the table, Harry stood up and made his way out onto the balcony, ignoring Hermione's call and Loki telling her he would go after him.

“I am not going to ask if you are alright because you obviously are not.” Loki spoke softly, moving to stand beside Harry.

Giving a sad snort, Harry asked, “Is it that obvious?” Running his hands through his hair, he said, “I need to be alone right now.”

“Shall I escort you to your floor?”

“No I can't truly be alone in the tower.” Harry said, shaking his head. Stepping away from Loki, Harry closed his eyes and disapperated with a loud crack.

When he landed, he opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. He only knew what his eyes told him; that he was surrounded by a sea of trees that towered over him.

Pulling his wand, Harry angrily started blasting the environment around him, causing rubble to replace the once tall trees.

He destroyed a large area before he felt drained and dropped to the ground, back against a tree, gasping and panting to regain his breath.

Back against the tree, Harry lifted his head and started transfiguring the rubble into stones and other materials and began to construct a monument.

He was finishing up about an hour later when he heard a sound above him and looked up, spotting Tony descending to the ground in his Iron man suit.

“I found him call off the others.” The mechanical voice said.

“I figured you guys would have found me sooner.” He admitted.

“Hermione got us to the forest with a 'point me' spell, but it wouldn't lead us any further. It kept turning us around until we were back where we started.” Tony spoke before lifting his faceplate up, his face showing relief at finding him.

“Can you take a picture before we leave?” Harry asked.

“Of what? Your new hiding spot?” Tony teased.

“Of that.” Harry said, pointing behind Tony.

Turning around, Tony asked, “You made that?”

“Yeah. It isn't much, but I'm going to have it built for everyone lost during the war.”

“Jarvis snap a picture.”

“Of course, sir.” Harry faintly heard the AI respond.

Taking one last look at, Harry raised his wand to return the statue to it's normal items. As they walked back through the woods and met up with the others, Loki moving to wrap an arm around his waist as they moved back to the jet, he could still easily see what the statue had looked like in his mind.

It was three animals, a large black dog, a tawny colored wolf and a stag all lying in a field of lilies with four students around them, each dressed in one of the house robes. Behind all of them stood Hogwarts, standing tall and whole, no damage anywhere on it. Over the front doors was a banner that read, 'Never forget the lives lost on November 23, 2012.' Underneath beside the doors was a stone parchment which would hold the long list of lives lost.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: So I realized I never picked a start date for the story just that I've used/mentioned months briefly in other chapters. I tried to pick a date that would fit the story line from those brief mentions. Hopefully it fits. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and more will be up soon.**

Also I think the story will be drawing to a close in a few chapters. Not sure how many but prepare for the end of the story.

 


	21. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

 

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

As days and then weeks went by, Harry continued to receive letters from people. Some claiming to have always believed in him while the others cursed at him and wished death upon him. They were slowly decreasing in number and he guessed that soon he wouldn't be receiving any at all. He mostly just ignored them now since there was no one he really wanted to speak with from there. That place was his past and he wanted it to stay there.

That was until one afternoon when he walked back into his room after a few hours of training with Steve. On the back of a chair was a familiar reddish barn owl that belonged to the Weasley family. They had purchased it after their old owl injured it's wing when Ron, Hermione, and he had started their last year of Hogwarts.

“Hello girl.” He said, approaching the owl, hesitating when he saw the letter attached to her leg. It wasn't a Howler and looked like a regular letter, be he was still afraid to open it and read what they had to say.

“Best to get this over with.” He mumbled, reaching out to take the letter.

Hesitating for a few more seconds, he opened the letter and started reading.

**“Harry dear,**

**I just want to start by saying I'm sorry we haven't been in touch with you before or after your innocence was proven (not that we doubted you). We were just so grief stricken and busy preparing for Fred and George's funeral as well as Arthur being in Saint Mungo's. They weren't able to save his leg, but he's alive and that's all that matters to us. That's no excuse for not standing up for you or being there for you and I'm not trying to make excuses for us. I don't see how anything can justify not being there for you when you needed us the most. We all want to see you and have you come visit. Please say yes. We all desperately need to see that you're okay with our own eyes.**

**Molly.”**

Setting the letter down, Harry put his head in his hands with a sigh. He wasn't sure what he should do; while he wanted to see the Weasley's, he didn't want to cause them the stress and fighting that would come from Ron if he _did_ go to see them.

“My brother and his allies and your sister have gone to their 'fund raising' event so we are currently alone and...what is wrong?” Loki asked as he walked into the room and caught sight of Harry's slumped figure.

Without lifting his head, Harry flapped a hand towards the innocent looking letter on the table.

Moving over, Loki took a seat beside Harry and wrapped one arm around him while his other reached out to bring the letter to him so he could read it.

“What will you do?” He asked, once he finished reading.

“Hell if I know.” Harry mumbled, finally looking up at his lover.

“Will you respond?”

“Yeah of course, but I don't know what I'll say.” Harry said, rubbing at his temples.

“Come here.” Loki said, beckoning him with a finger while standing up.

Wordless moving over to his side, Harry leaned into the taller god's side.

“Do not stress yourself over this.” Loki practically ordered while he replaced Harry's hands with his own to rub at the green eyed teen's temples.

Moaning, Harry leaned into the massaging fingers and said, “You're good at this.”

“I've had much practice because of Thor.”

After a few minutes, Harry gently brushed Loki's hands away from his head then dragged his arms down and around his waist so he was just holding him, wrapping his own arms around the god as well.

“So we must both be crazy.” Harry said, breaking the silence.

“What would make you think that?” Loki asked, looking slightly amused.

“Well we're all alone in this big old tower and we're standing here instead of taking advantage of the fact that no one can walk in on us again.”

“I still say that that was not my fault that Thor walked in on us.”

“Thor no, but poor Steve...yes. You did that on purpose.”

Not answering, the wicked glint in Loki's eyes was all the answer needed.

Snorting, Harry kept his arms around Loki and slowly started backing them towards the doorway that led into their bedroom.

They had barely made it to the room when Jarvis started to speak.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but there seems to be a group of intruders in the building heading to your location.”

“Who are they Jarvis?”

“If I recall right they are from your old world. Fudge I believe his name was.” Jarvis said. “I am contacting Master Stark and the team and requesting they return.”

“How would he have found where you are?” Loki asked with a frown.

“If he was smart enough...well if he had someone smart around him, he would have had someone use a simple tracking spell. It isn't like I'm protecting myself with wards against those. Maybe I should.” Harry said as the doors were blown open and Fudge marched in, red in the face and surrounded by a few of the ex Aurors that had once been his personal guards.

“Oh hello Minister...I mean _ex_ Minister Fudge. How's your title-less life treating you so far?” Harry asked, glaring at the red faced man.

“Shut up, Potter.” Fudge snarled, fists clenching at his sides as the guards reached for their wands.

“Choose you next move wisely.” Loki snarled, air snapping as his magic curled around his body making them all pause and stare at him.

“I've got this.” Harry said, softly, reaching over to place a hand on Loki's arm.

“I am just letting them know that I have power to help if you need it. Not that you should against these weaklings.” Loki said with a sneer.

“I appreciate that.” Harry said before turning back to Fudge and his men. “Now why are you here? You've probably got a matter of minutes before the group Jarvis called gets here and let me tell you they don't like you after the pain you've caused me.”

“We are here to return you to Azkaban since these Muggles obviously don't know how to contain scum like you.”

“Scum like me? Wow nice way to talk about the person that saved your arses multiple times.”

“Shut up Mr. Potter and come with us without a fight and we'll see about lowering your sentence in Azkaban.” Fudge said from the middle of his protective circle.

Snorting, Harry said, “You've gone absolutely mental you know that? It's over, Fudge. I'm not going to Azkaban and you and your little lackeys should leave before I summon help to remove you. Although I know Jarvis already called for backup.”

“Is that a threat, Potter?” Fudge spat out, leaning around a guard to glare at the teen.

“No it's a promise.” Harry said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand.

“Do you really think you could take on all of my men?” Fudge asked, sweating as he stepped behind the few men with him.

“I could, but I don't really need to.” Harry said as a roar echoed from somewhere outside of the room. “That's one of the people that I'm friends with. See when he gets angry he turns big and green and you're threatening someone he sees as his son...you look worried do you know who I'm talking about?” Harry asked with a smirk.

As the group took a few steps away from him, looking around worried, Harry twirled his wand around in his fingers and said, “It's your move, Fudge. Are you and your little cronies really going to try and take me out knowing I've got friends that are coming and they won't take you threatening me lightly.”

As the small group looked at each other, Fudge stepped further back and ordered, “Grab him and take him into custody or just kill him. I don't care I just want him _gone_.” With that, Fudge disapparated with a crack, leaving the group of ex Aurors shifting nervously in their spot.

Looking at the group, unimpressed with their nerves, Harry asked, “Are you really willing to attack me? You're welcome to try, but warn you now I won't be holding back. You got your one cheap shot on me months ago at Hogwarts...it won't be happening again” Twirling his wand around his fingers, Harry looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

One of the women, looked at the others and said, “He can't beat us all at the same time. Man up.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry held his wand and pointed it at them which caused them to raise their own wands.

As the others contemplated that, the ground started shaking as Hulk approached.

Turning to Loki, Harry said, “Would you keep them out for a few please?”

Glaring at the group of shaking guards, Loki sneered at them and said, “For a few minutes, but that will be all.”

“That's all I need.” Harry said with a shrug as Loki walked out of the room to stop the group for him. “Well lets get started since I've got maybe five minutes before they come to your rescue.”

Snarling, the female guard gave a harsh jab of her wand and threw a Bombarda spell at him.

Reflecting the charm, Harry winced as the explosion caused by the spell shattered the wall and the window, causing debris to plummet towards the ground.

Diving to the side to avoid the stunner that the tallest male had thrown at him, Harry tossed back his own and stunned the man. As the man fell to the ground and the others turned to him to revive him, Harry dove behind the couch to take cover behind it. Using it as cover, he popped up, throwing spells and managed to hit the shorter male with a Bombarda of his own, throwing him backwards and into the end table which he tripped over.

While he was down, Harry stunned him and turned his attention to the others. Easily managing to stun the other male, he was hit with a slicing charm, which ripped into his arm. Luckily it wasn't his wand arm and he quickly turned his wand on the female and stunned her.

Standing there, barely out of breath, Harry looked at the stunned guards and walked over to them and said, “Tell me where Fudge has run off to.”

“I won't tell you anything traitor.” The woman spat, glaring up at him, fingers frozen around her wand.

Shrugging, Harry said, “It doesn't matter to me. I was thinking you'd get a shorter sentence if you told where he'd be hiding out, but whatever.”

Stretching his arms, Harry quickly healed his wound on his arm as a large, green figure squeezed through the doorway causing cracks to appear and some of the doorway to fracture off and fall to the ground. As the large figure walked over to Harry, he let out a deafening roar at the fallen guards.

“I took care of them, big guy. All of them except for Fudge...the coward ran.” Harry said, smiling up at the protective green figure.

“Hulk find other and let Harry smash.” Hulk offered.

Chuckling, Harry gave the Hulk a pat on his large green arm and said, “No thanks. I.'m fine with him running off with his tail between his legs. Unlike him I'm not about to attack someone weaker then me even if I could.”

“Aw come on teach him a lesson.” Came Tony's mechanized voice from in the Iron man suit. “Or maybe I should for what his people did to my tower.”

“He took off rather quickly.” Clint said, bow in his hand.

“Because he's a coward. Willing to stand back while someone else takes care of the hard things so him, and people like him, can come in after and take credit for it.” Harry said with a shrug as Hulk slowly began to shrink before Bruce was standing there. Using his magic, Harry repaired Bruce's pants so they weren't nearly destroyed and got a grateful smile in return.

“Well if all the excitement is done I think we need to inform the director of that mans visit so that he can be on alert in case they decide to go after him.” Natasha said.

“Call him and get him to come over here and we'll explain what happened. Better to have him informed than uninformed.” Steve ordered.

Nodding, Natasha walked out of the room already lifting her cellphone to her ear. She walked back in a few minutes later and said, “He said he'll be by in a few hours.”

“Got it. Jarvis until then do me a favor and focus everything in constantly scanning the streets and nearby locations for the ones who escaped. If you catch sight of them let us know.” Tony ordered.

“Of course, sir.”

“It was only Fudge that got out of here. These three were stupid enough to try and fight me...speaking of which I had better send of a letter to the local authorities so they can pick them up. I'm sure they'll want to press their own charges before shipping them off to where they belong.” Harry said. “Anyway I'll do that quickly and then who's up for some food while we wait for Fury to get here?” Harry asked.

“I think we could all go for some food.” Tony said.

“Well then why don't we all head up to the communal floor and I'll whip us up some food. I was thinking burgers and fries.” Harry said before adding, “Why don't you all go and get changed so you can relax then meet me up there? I'm sure you'd like to get into comfortable clothes after being stuck in those for your event.”

“Sounds good. We'll meet you up there shortly.” Steve said, offering his arm to Hermione who had been quiet the whole time.

While the Avengers and Hermione headed out to go to their own floors to change, Harry quickly jotted out a letter before looking at Loki and asked, “Would you be opposed to dropping them off at the proper place? I don't want them here any longer than they need to be.”

“Of course. I shall do it and then return quickly.” Loki said with a nod, before moving over to the still stunned figures. Glaring at them, he said, “I should teach them my own lesson before hand.”

Shaking his head, Harry said, “Don't bother. You don't need to get your hands dirty with them.”

Frown on his face, Loki said, “I shall be back shortly.”

True to his words, Loki returned barely a minute after he left and the two made their way up to the communal floor and into the kitchen.

“What can I do to help?” Loki asked as they walked into the large kitchen.

“How good are you with knives?” Harry asked, pulling out a few large packs of ground beef and a couple bags of potatoes.

“I can handle one very well.”

“Good then you can cut up the potatoes while I peel them. That way we'll be done with that and then we can move onto the burgers and prepare those while the oil is heating up.”

“Very well.” Loki said, looking a little lost which caused Harry to laugh.

“Don't worry the kitchen isn't a scary place once you get used to it.”

“I'll take your word for that.” Loki said dryly as he took the long knife that Harry handed to him.

Quickly peeling the first potato, Harry said, here let me show you how to cut it and then you can do the rest.”

With the two working together they quickly had the potatoes peeled and ready to fry as well as the burgers shaped and ready to grill up. While they were finishing up the last few burgers the rest of the group found their way onto the floor.

“Need any help?” Bruce asked, sticking his head in the room.

“Nope I got it. Thank you though.” Harry said with a smile. Turning back to the counter, Harry put the fries in a few baskets and set them in the oil then placed a ward around them to keep oil from splashing out as well as a spell to let him know when they were done cooking. With that, he picked up one of the large trays with the raw burgers and made his way out to the sliding glass doors that led onto the enclosed deck where there was a few large grills.

When they saw where he was heading the rest of the group followed him out and took seats around the area and started talking, just relaxing and enjoying the time.

A little while later, when the burgers were almost done, Bruce headed inside with Steve and the two returned shortly after carrying hamburger buns and a large variety of condiments including ketchup, mustard and relish.

Sniffing at the air, Tony jokingly said, “If I wasn't sure that both Pepper and Loki would kill me I'd steal you away...maybe even marry you.”

“Nah just help me take over the world and I'll cook for you.” Harry joked causing the others to laugh until a voice cut them off.

“I have a problem with two things here; one you taking over the world and two Loki being here and not in chains.” Came Fury's voice from behind them along with the clicking of a gun.

“Not that your puny weapon would do any harm, but please aim it elsewhere. I'd rather not fight.”

“Right like I'd believe that...Avengers why are you sitting and eating instead of taking care of him?” Fury demanded with a scowl at the heroes sitting easily at the table.

“Because we were hungry and I had just finished cooking when he showed up and we wanted to hear what he had to say.” Harry spoke with his own frown at the man while pushing his plate away.

“That is correct. Loki spoke of news from Asgard.” Thor said.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” Loki said with a glare towards Fury, “The All-father has changed my sentence for my actions against this world. I am to live amongst the Midgardians until he sees fit for me to return home.”

“We don't get a say in this? It was our world that you tried to destroy. Maybe we don't want you banished here where you could attempt it again.” Fury barked.

“If the All-father has decreed this he will not change his mind until he sees fit.” Thor spoke up.

“Well if that's true I want him here in the tower.” Steve said.

“What? My tower? No! Why?” Tony whined.

“Because I trust Jarvis to watch him and get us if he tries anything.”

“I may not like it, but I agree with Cap.” Clint said, clenching his lips.

Clenching his lips, Fury said, “If he so much as sneezes wrong he's going into SHIELD custody until he gets shipped back home.” Fury said, slightly lowering his gun. “Now why was I called here?”

“We wanted to inform you that Harry's ex-Minister showed up and tried to take him. He left before we got there and Harry managed to contain his guards and send them off on his own, but we thought you should know in case he went after you for, 'not properly containing his threat'.” Natasha said.

“And you just let him walk out?”

“He didn't walk out technically he 'popped out'.” Harry said with a innocent smile, biting off a piece of a fry and chewing it.

“Thanks for the clarification.” Fury said, dryly.

“I live to please.” Harry said with an exaggerated smile.

“He may have walked out but he is no longer a problem here...if I may say so myself.” Jarvis spoke for the first time.

“Thanks for letting us know he was here, J.” Tony said glancing towards the ceiling.

“My apologies sir, but I was solely focused on finding Mr. Fudge as you ordered.”

“And did you?” Fury interrupted.

“I did. He was apprehended by the President of Magic's policemen near times square approximately two minutes ago where he seemed to be trying to rally support.”

“Then there is nothing left to worry about here.” Fury said, turning towards Loki. “Even if they're willing to babysit you I won't stand for any error. You put one toe out of line and you're gone. Understood?”

“Oh of course. I wouldn't _think_ of causing trouble.” Loki said in a sickeningly sweet voice, causing Fury to glare at him.

Without another word, Fury turned and swept out of the room.

“He gave in rather easily if I do say so myself.” Loki observed.

“He'll be back and probably with a group of Agents he'll want in the tower at all times as 'added protection.”

Snorting, Tony said, “Not happening. Jarvis if he shows up again lock him out and then tell me so I can kick them off of the property.”

“Of course, sir.”

Rolling his eyes at Tony, Steve said to Loki, “I wish you had filled us in on your story when you planned it out. We were lucky we were all quick to play along.”

“I would have if I had not come up with it on the spot.”

“If you can come up with cover stories that easily you'd make a great public relations team member. Some of them are horrible at it.” Tony said with a grin.

“You'd know from first hand experience I take it?” Hermione teased, speaking up.

“Maybe a little.”

“Try maybe a  _lot_ .” Natasha said with a snort. “I remember how you were when I was working for you. I think I remember seeing some P.R members in tears at times.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Tony was cut off by Clint and Natasha's phones going off.

As they both looked at them, Clint said, “Fury wants us in.”

With that the two headed for the doors without another word.

“Good luck with Director Grumpy!” Harry called after them.

“Well that was interesting, but I could have done without that until my stomach settled from all that food.” Tony said with a groan, rubbing his stomach.

“Don't get too comfortable. You guys have to figure out who's cleaning since I cooked.” Harry said with a laugh when the others all let out a groan.

“Ugh that's it. Jarvis put all other projects off to the side and make a note; I'm building a robot maid because if Harry's going to keep cooking like this we need someone to clean after we've all stuffed ourselves.”

******END CHAPTER******

**AN: Whew longer chapter here I hope you all enjoyed it and more will be up soon. There will only be 2 more chapters (one chapter and then an epilogue) until the end of the story. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and I hope you enjoy the ending just as much! :)**

**I'm also currently getting ideas together for another prompt table and I plan to post those on Archive of our Own (AO3) to see how it's received and how it goes there. I have 5 'reader's prompt' slots available so if you have a short phrase or words that you'd like me to try and do a prompt on send them to me in a review and I'll add them to the table. (The table is going to be all Avengers/Harry Potter since I've been getting a lot of ideas for these types of stories.)**

 


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories: Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

 

**-Chapter Twenty-**

It was early may when Harry finally gave in and wrote to Molly asking when he could visit. It was quarter to noon when he landed outside the wards of the familiar tall house.

Running his fingers through his already messed up hair, he stepped through the wards and made his way up to the house.

Talking one last look behind him, he mumbled, “Man up, Potter. Just knock on the door.” Lifting his hand, he hesitatingly knocked on the door.

As soon as he knocked the door was yanked open and he was pulled into the familiar arms of Molly.

“Oh Harry dear I'm _so_ happy to see you.” She said, sounding teary.

“It's good to see you, Molly.” Harry said, returning the hug just as tightly.

“Oh come in, come in dear. Everyone wants to see you.” She said stepping back, but keeping a hand on his elbow.

Stepping inside, Harry was hit with the familiar scents and instantly relaxed at the familiar surroundings.

“Hermione wanted to come, but she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.” Harry told the woman as he took his coat off and allowed her to hang it up.

“She's just as welcome as you are.” Molly said. “I'll write her and tell her myself though since I think it would be better if she heard it from me. You two have been unofficial family since your first year and Ronald's temper and ire won't change that for any of us.”

“She'll be happy to know that.” He said before hesitatingly adding, “Speaking of Ron; should I be prepared for a blowup today?”

“No I sent him out on errands for me and he doesn't know you were coming. He should be gone for a few hours still.”

Giving a small smile, Harry allowed her to lead him into the living room where a group of four red heads were gathered.

“Harry!” Ginny shrieked when she saw him, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

“Hey, Gin.” Harry said returning the hug, hoping she was over her old crush.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Ginny giggled and teasingly said, “Don't worry I've realized I'm too good for you and moved on.”

Shoulders sagging in relief, he said, “He's a lucky bloke that had better treat you right or else.”

“Oh not you too! Bill and Charlie have already threatened him enough. They even used some of Fred and George's old pranks.” She said turning to glare at her oldest brothers.

“Hey the twins always said they would pull pranks on your boyfriends. Since they aren't here to do it themselves we did it for them.” Charlie said softly, eyes turning to look at the mantle above the fireplace where there was a small memorial set up for the twins.

A somber silence fell over the room for a few seconds before Molly twisted her hands in her apron and said, “Oh no sad thoughts today, it's a happy time.”

Clearing his throat, Arthur set his paper aside and shifted in his seat causing Harry to look at the man. He looked as he always used to on some days; dressed and relaxing in his favorite chair with a newspaper or magazine. The only difference was the missing part of his left leg from the knee down.

“How are you, Arthur?” Harry asked with a soft smile at the man.

“Enjoying retirement and yet going crazy at the same time. There are only so many Muggle items and I can gather and play with.”

“Well just between us here, but soon you might be able to gather more without worrying about magic interfering.” Harry said.

“Why's that? Did you do something?” Ginny asked.

“No I'm not that smart.” Harry said only for Molly to deny that before he continued. “I have some friends where I live and they, along with Hermione, worked on something that would fix the problem.”

“And they did?” Arthur asked, leaning forward with a familiar interested glint in his eyes that the twins always had when they were working on their pranks.

“They did. They're working with some people to try and get it to work, but I can ask about them letting you test out them to see how well they work in a magical household.”

“If that's possible I would be more than happy to test them out...to make sure they work and all.” Arthur said, sounding excited.

“I'll see about it as soon as I get home.” Harry said with a smile as Ginny pulled him to sit on the couch. “How are you, Bill? Still with Fleur?”

At the mention of Fleur, Bill's face lit up. “I am. She wanted to be here, but we just found out she's pregnant and long distance floo traveling is a big no-no until after the first trimester.”

“Congratulations, Bill. I'm sure you'll be a great dad.” Harry said with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Well now that he's giving mum and dad a grandchild they've been on me to find a girl to bring home.” Charlie said with a playful glare towards Bill.

“Well I told you to disguise a dragon and bring her home, but you said no.”

“I'm sorry Charlie I know I said I'd be accepting of anyone you bring home, but I think I must cross the line at a dragon.” Molly said with a serious look on her face before she broke into a smile, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

 

Harry sat and caught up with the group for nearly two hours before he decided it was time to head out.

“You'll have to come back soon and visit.” Molly said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen as Harry slipped on his coat.

“I will and you'll have to come and visit in New York. I'd love to introduce you to everyone.” Harry said, adjusting his coat.

“We'll have to make plans to come up then. It would be nice to go to the shopping places there too.” Ginny said with a grin.

Smiling, Harry adjusted his clothes one last time before Ginny and Molly set on him, enveloping him in a hug.

As soon as their arms surrounded him the front door swung open and a familiar red head walked in and turned as red as his hair when he saw the scene.

“What the hell is that murderer doing here?” Ron shouted, rushing forwards to push his mother and sister away from Harry.

“Ron calm down!” Bill shouted, grabbing a hold of Ron and yanking him back as he sent Ginny stumbling backwards, catching herself before she fell to the ground.

“That is enough out of you Ronald Bilius Weasley! You are not to act that way!” Molly scolded.

Shaking free of Bill, Ron charged towards Harry, fists raised.

“There will be no fighting in this house!” Arthur shouted, causing Ron to stop and turn towards his father.

“But...”

“ _No._ There is no 'but' Ronald. Harry is welcome here whether you agree or not and that is final. We've lost enough from the war and we aren't about to exile and abandon another of ours.”

Sneering, Ron said to Harry, “Lets take this outside then.”

“No I'm not fighting you.” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Coward. That's why all those people died. Because you're a coward.” Ron spat reaching for his pocket, likely going for his wand.

His hand barely skimmed the top of his pocket before there was a bright flash of light that caused everyone to cover their eyes and when is faded there was a bright red sheep where Ron had been.

Tilting his head, Harry shared a look with the others, moving to the side when the sheep ran towards him before Charlie used his magic to freeze it.

“Harry dear why don't you go ahead and head out and we'll deal with this since Ronald is being so stubborn.” Molly said.

Nodding, Harry said, “Alright, but if you need any help let me know.”

“Thank you dear and I'm sorry your visit had to end like this.”

“It's alright Molly it isn't your fault.” Harry said, knowing what, or who, caused the ending.

Nodding at the others, Harry stepped out the still open door, avoiding the glaring red sheep even though he was frozen in place.

Reaching the edge of the wards, Harry apparated back home. When he landed he smiled as he saw Loki casually lounging on a couch with a book in his hand, dressed in a faded pair of black pants and a black shirt.

“How did it go?” Loki asked, looking up from the book.

“It went good until the end.”

“What happened?”

“Ron showed up...but the funniest thing happened when he tried to attack me.”

“Oh? What is that?” Loki asked innocently.

“He suddenly turned into a sheep.”

“A sheep?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, moving to the couch to sit beside his lover, leaning into his side. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You know what. You're amazing and I love you.”

“And I you.” Loki said with a soft smile, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

“Is it going to last long?” Harry asked after they separated.

“Of course not. Only a few days.” Loki said as an owl flew threw the window and over to them, flapping around their heads.

Reaching out, Harry took the paper and was surprised to see an edition of the Daily Prophet dated from the previous day. He had signed up only to receive special editions of the paper a while ago.

Looking at the paper, Harry read the bold headline:

 

**Citizens Transforming into Sheep!**

**by: Rebeka Smith**

**Early this morning a large outpouring of reports reached the ears of the population; large numbers of citizens were transforming into sheep! There does not seem to be a pattern to the people effected and it is hitting people as far as Azkaban. We have received notice that notorious prisoner, Cornelius Fudge (imprisoned for actions against our war hero Harry Potter and other citizens), is amongst one of the many effected.**

**Reversal spells do not seem to be working at the moment, but we will keep you up to date on any breaking news as it comes to us. If you or anyone you know has been effected by the spell we are asking that you go to St Mungos where you'll be monitored and checked over.**

**Keep an eye out for any special editions of the Daily Prophet where we'll be keeping you up to date on this mysterious outbreak.**

  
  


“Oh dear it seems like they truly _are_ mindless sheep now...how unfortunate.” Loki said with a wicked grin on his lips.

Tossing the paper to the ground, Harry grinned and pulled Loki to him, attacking his lips with his own, clothes quickly being shed as the two lovers enjoyed each other.

******END CHAPTER******

**AN:** Okay guys here's the end of this chapter. There is only the epilogue left so thank you all for reading and reviewing to this point and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. :)

Also, if you're interested in creating an account at Archive of Our Own I have 10 invitations I can give out. I'm giving them out to you guys, but it's first come first serve so if you want one of the invites let me know and I'll get it to you.

 


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is being reposted as, somehow, the original disappeared from AO3 even though I didn't delete it. So nothing has changed I'm just posting the chapters again, but I WILL say that I DO finally have some motivation and ideas for a sequel that I will be working on once this one is back up. :)

** Avenging Harry Potter **

Categories:Harry Potter, Avengers

Pairing:  Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione

Summary:  After defeating Voldemort, Harry thought he'd be free to live his life as he pleased...unfortunately the Ministry didn't agree. Drugged and captive on a Helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D, Harry's only hope of escaping and living a life is the Avengers and their old nemesis Loki.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Ron Bashing, AU**

* * *

**  
-Epilogue-**

Almost a year after the battle at Hogwarts raged and ended in betrayal, Harry had found a new family and friends and settled down, living in the Avenger's tower with his unofficial team mates...Fury hadn't been able to convince him to join, but he also hadn't given up on trying.

He was currently on his own floor, just relaxing after having returned from a vicious fight with an enemy. Each of the Avengers were relaxing on their own floors, recovering and resting, hoping for their wounds to heal quickly thanks to the potions that Hermione had made for them. She had become their own personal Mediwitch and Fury seemed intent on getting her to work for S.H.I.E.L.D as well. She hadn't said yes either, much to the man's ire.

He was contemplating going and putting the large tub in his bathroom to use when there was a knock on the doorway.

Looking up, Harry smiled when he saw Steve and said, “Come on in, Steve. You know you don't need to knock.”

Giving a nervous smile, Steve stepped into the room, hands in his pockets.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Yeah I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Come take a seat then.” Harry said, sitting up.

Nodding, Steve moved over and sat on the recliner chair beside the couch Harry was sitting on.

“So what's up?”

“I'm not entirely sure how to bring this up so I'll just say it. I've already asked Hermione's father, but as her unofficial brother I wanted to ask you as well; I'd like your permission to ask Hermione to marry me.”

“Steve stop fidgeting.” Harry said, amused. “I already know that you make her happier than anyone else and I see how well you treat her and cherish her and best of all; I know you love her. You've got my blessing to ask her.”

“Just like that?” Steve asked, seemingly stunned.

“Just like that. I know you and, as I said, I know how you treat her and make her feel. Who am I to say no when I see how much you two love each other.”

Wide grin spreading over his lips and blue eyes sparkling with happiness, Steve jumped up and said, “I've got to go and finish making my plans then.”

With that Steve rushed out of the room leaving an amused Harry still sitting on the couch.

Standing up, Harry had barely made it five steps before a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“What has the captain looking so ecstatic?” Loki asked, nuzzling into Harry's neck and nipping at the skin there.

“He's going to ask Hermione to marry him. He wanted my permission in addition to her fathers.”

“And you didn't make him sweat it out?” Loki asked with a pout.

“I'm not going to do anything that mean to the man that makes my sister so happy...and not when said sister could easily hurt me for it.” He added with a chuckle.

“Well since you seem to be in such an accommodating mood I'd like to make a request on behalf of my mother and the All-father.”

“What is that?”

“They wish to invite you to Asgard so that they may meet you as well as something of my own I would like to do there.”

“And what is that?”

“That, my little wizard, is my own secret.” Loki said with a wicked grin. “It's nothing dangerous however. Something that I think will please us both.”

“I thought Muggles weren't allowed on Asgard.”

“There are some rare occasions where one may be allowed to visit Asgard.”

“Well then I won't treat this honor lightly. I'll need you to help me pick something appropriate to wear.”

“I will. You need not fear however. You'll be welcomed.” Loki said with a warm smile.

Smiling, Harry turned around and looped his arms around Loki's neck. “Come and take a bath with me and relax.”

“Of course. I would not turn down such an opportunity.” Loki said, allowing Harry to take his hand and lead him towards the bathroom.

While the two were relaxing and other happy evens were in motion, miles away in an unknown location a man in a lab coat was standing in front of a group of monitors with people on them. The people were all hidden from view in shadows.

A female voice spoke and asked, “Are you faring any better with discovering the secret to the wizard's blood?”

“No I'm sorry I have not yet. I'm sorry that I'm letting the council down.”

“Yes it is sad isn't it. We had great hopes in you. Ah well time to move on to someone else. Guard you know what to do.”

Eyes going wide, the scientist spun around, hands held up as a guard moved forward with a gun raised.

“No wait please! I can do this I promise! Please I have a wife and child!”

“We'll be sure to send our condolences.” The female spoke before a loud bang rang out and the man fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his head.

“Tell the men to get to work and they should expect their next supervisor and lead shortly.” The woman spoke to the guard who nodded before the monitors blinked off, leaving the guard alone in the room with the dead body.

******END STORY******

**AN:** Alright here's the end of the story. There were some major ups and downs while writing this story including when I lost all of the work I had planned which made me lose all motivation for the story which I think ruined some of the relationship development and other parts of the story and I'm sure it shows, but I hope you all liked where it went and that you liked the ending. As of now this is as far as this storyline goes... from me at least which leads to the next point.

However I wanted to offer to anyone and everyone that liked the story that if you'd like to write your own sequel to the story, or even a series of events you would have liked to see during the story, you're more than welcome to. I'd actually love to see what others would do with the storyline. So if anyone wants to go for it. (Just let me know so I can check it out and also let others know if they're interested in reading as well.)

So thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope to see you in my next story! :)

 

**Update: 12/5/15: So I've recently had some ideas come to mind for a sequel so I'll be working on it, but I'm going to be moving sometime shortly do to a death in the family so I probably won't be posting it before then. Look forward to the sequel, hopefully, early-mid 2016!**

  


 


End file.
